


WANTED: ONE SUGADADDY

by blushingninja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling single dad Daichi is at his wits end as he moves his sons Nishinoya and Hinata to yet another day care after a string of incidents. Hoping this time will be different, he is surprised and pleased to meet other single father Suga and his two sons Asahi and Kageyama. Together the couple seek to create a loving, supportive home for their sons throughout any trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I after realised as I was writing this that Daichi could very well be John Winchester in this equation. I wish I'd thought of that before I'd started writing this Kid AU... Haikyuu Hunter AU? Someone take that challenge!

“I am sick of this behavior young man.”

“Sick sick sick.”

“What kind of an example do you think you're setting for your brother?”

“Setting setting setting.”

Sighing as he pulled up to a set of traffic lights, Daichi Sawamura glanced over his shoulder to stare down his son.

“I'm serious Yuu, this is the third call this month. I can't keep coming and bailing you out every time something doesn't go your way.”

 

The tiny five year old buckled in a car seat designed for children far younger looked distraught. Dark hair combed into a spike and wild amber eyes glowing, he looked ready to burst into tears at any minute. The babbling redhead on the opposite side of the car however looked about ready to pop at every minute. Mimicking his father's every couple of words was Hinata's new favour thing and the two year old just loved to talk. It was hard to get him to stop and settle once he got going.

 

“It's not my fault.” The fierce youngster wailed, yelling at the back of Daichi's seat the second he'd turned around and started off from the green light. “Everybody hates me.” Rolling his eyes as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, Daichi tried in vain to push aside the stress headache that was approaching at a rapid rate.

“Nobody hates you Yuu, you just have to learn to not get so caught up. And no more hitting.” He sounded like a broken record. This was the second daycare centre that had politely suggested he should take the rumbustious toddler elsewhere and he was almost at his wits end. Nishinoya needed to be at the centre, not just so he could work but also for the boys themselves.

 

They need friends and social interaction, every parenting book had taught him that. But Nishinoya just didn't work with the other kids, he was brilliant with Hinata however. Given the smallest amount of responsibility and he was fine and dandy. But his brother never argued back at him, other kids did and that was when there were issues. Nishinoya needed to be in charge of everything, and the minute he wasn't all hell would break loose. He could be happiest, friendliest child and then suddenly he'd turn and then they would be rushing another kid to the hospital with a pencil stab wound. Daichi was still not over the horrible gut wrench guilt of having to apologise to those poor parents again and again.

 

It wasn't his fault, nor Nishinoya's fault really. He'd been to every child psychologist in the province trying to find the reason for his son's nasty attitude. _It's a phase_ they'd all said. Nishinoya wasn't a particularly unhappy boy and he certainly wasn't mistreated. Some of the paediatrician had suggested a strict routine to ensure that nothing came as a surprise and to install a sense of certainty that Nishinoya could feel comfortable with. But it was hard with a fussy two year old and just himself. Hinata was a bouncing happy handful and while sleep times and eating times always fell around the same time each night, there was no way Daichi could play out his and the boy's days week by week. Life was just too unpredictable for that. Like now for example. 

 

Since Nishinoya had decided that red was his colour today and that no one else could wear it, there was a poor little girl with a nasty black eye somewhere out there. And now their entire little family was piled into the car heading back to the garage so they could wait out the day until Daichi could go home and find them another daycare. 

“Can I have an icy pole?” Forcing his temper to balance as they pulled into the garage, Daichi turned in his seat to point at the small terror.

“No icy poles for a month. You don't hit girls. You don't hit anyone. Ever.” Bottom lip trembling, Nishinoya screwed his face up in an effort not to cry, ultimately failing as Daichi hopped out of the car and pulled Hinata from his car seat. “I don't want to hear it Yuu.” Playing the tough dad was hard especially when he knew his son was truly sorry for his actions, but he needed to put his foot down and soon, otherwise Nishinoya would just keep playing up.

“Noya Noya Noya.” The reasonably quiet Hinata suddenly perked up, laughing and squirming in his father's arms as Daichi managed to wrangle the sobbing Nishinoya from the car.

 

“Kids in the garage again?” Arms full of wiggling toddlers, Daichi barely managed a shrug.

“It can't be helped, I'm sorry.” Lighting up a smoke and pacing to the back of the open garage door, Ukai took a deep drag before pointing at his co worker.

“Well you could at least act sorry. That son of yours causing trouble again?”

 

As much as Ukai Keishin sounded like a hard ass, he had a heart of pure gold. Enough to let a single dad, down on his luck work part at his garage, fixing cars and gain harvesters for cash in hand. And as much as he fussed about kids in the work place and all the extra effort he had to go through to stand just outside the door to ensure the cigarette smoke didn't touch their little lungs, he certainly had one of the best relationships with Nishinoya Daichi had ever seen outside of family.

 

“He's being difficult again yes.” Stubbing out his smoke and crossing the grease slicked showroom floor, Ukai heaved the screaming child from his arms, blowing in his ear and smacking him lightly on the bottom.

“Hey, none of that here. You're at work now. No more tears, no crying, only hard work, rememberer?” So stunned was the little boy that his tears faded in an instant, leaving behind a mild look of shock, quickly replaced by an intense stare of determination. Laughing Ukai chuckled Hinata under the chin for good measure before dropping Nishinoya to the ground. “Good, now take that brother of yours and go find Kenma. The grease monkey is mopping down the office, you can help him. Help remember.” Offering his fist in a pact of helpfulness, Ukai bumped it gently before sending the two on their way. Hinata was still wobbly on his feet, but Nishinoya had a knack of prompting the little boy faster by standing him on his shoes and walking them both.

 

“You need a woman, or a dog or something for those kids.” Sighing as he stripped off his nice, respectable shirt, Daichi slipped on a pair of torn, stained overalls atop his jeans and singlet.

“I know I know. I just don't know what yet.”

“Well figure it out soon okay? Every once in a while is alright, but I need Kenma out here. His apprenticeship is going to be worth shit if all he does is babysit your kids.” Flexing his shoulder before heaving up a broken car bonnet, Daichi sighed.

“ I feel bad enough about it okay? I'll figure something out tonight, they won't be back tomorrow.”

“Hey I didn't mean it like that, I like the kids. I'm just trying to run a business here.”

Daichi didn't answer, couldn't. Ukai had given him so much leeway already, he'd be pushing his luck to talk back. Putting his head down and focusing on the mindless task before him was the best path at this point in time. He'd figure everything else out later.

 

 

Washing his hands clean for the third time that evening, exhausted and aching Daichi took a seat in front of the TV and watched the mindless chatter for a total of ten seconds. Zoning out, it only took a second before Nishinoya had climbed into his lap, hands fisted in his shirt.

“Bedtime,” Daichi reminded him, feeling the boy's weight sit naturally in his arms.

“I'm sorry daddy, I messeded up.” Now his heart ached as well as he's head. Running a hand down the small boy's back, Daichi couldn't resist pulling him in for a hug. He'd been so hard on him all day and despite the smile at the garage, Nishinoya had sulked for much of the afternoon. He knew he'd done wrong, but that didn't make it any easier. 

 

“You've really got to stop this.” There was such desperation in his tone, Daichi was sure there were tears in his eyes. “Seriously Yuu. We don't need to fight the world okay? It's not trying to hurt us.” Poisoning his son with such lies would be useful at least in the short run, they could jump the whole 'the world is evil and everyone is a bad person' hurdle when it came to it. For the moment though, he'd do anything to stem Nishinoya's aggression.

 

Yawning suddenly, Daichi rubbed his eyes before heaving himself up and off the sofa, Nishinoya clinging to his chest as they walked down the hall. The small, two bedroom unit had a nice little backyard and enough space for the three of them, at the moment at least. That'd all change when Nishinoya grew up and wanted his own room. But for the moment he was happy enough sharing with Hinata and his little night light wasn't going to be an issue for at least another couple of years. Plus the rent was cheap, leaving a small amount of disposable income for things like camping trips and a trampoline for Nishinoya's birthday.

 

Bumping the door open with his hip, Daichi glanced quickly into Hinata's crib, pleased to see him still asleep, pacifier hanging loosely from his lips. Putting Nishinoya to bed with a sleepy kiss on the cheek and a cuddle, Daichi took extra care to turn the night light on, but face it away from the sleeping little ones. Keeping the door ajar a hands width, he made his way back to the living room, phone in hand and intent of searching out a new centre. He just had to keep going and get on with it.

 


	2. Chapter Two

“I have no shoes.”

“You have many shoes.” Daichi corrected, watching Nishinoya run a circle around the kitchen table, one shoe on and one shoe off. “You just have to find them. Where did you have them last?” Shrugging Nishinoya jumped under the table at a seconds notice and crawled up beside Hinata's high chair, hand sneaking out to steal a piece of his toast. “Didn't you have enough breakfast of your own? Don't steal your brother's food. He'll never grow up as big and strong as you if you keep eating it all before he gets a chance to.”

 

Retracting his hand and sliding back under the table, Daichi couldn't help but grin. Nishinoya was in a much better mood today and after being told he'd be back attending day care at a brand, new centre he was ecstatic. Which of course was a double edged sword, he would doubtless be on his best behaviour, but he'd be so worked up it'd be hard to get him to do anything. Mornings were is both his bane and his breath, everything about the hustle and bustle of getting up and going was a familiar and comforting routine. Even when Nishinoya was a hyperactive ball of giggles and noise it was entirely worth it.

 

Pressing a square of toast to Hinata's lips, Daichi sipped his coffee, flinching every now and again as Nishinoya trickled his toes. “Please eat this.” Hinata turned his huge, brown eyes to his father without opening his lips and shook his head vigorously. Bumping his knee against the table as Nishinoya struck again, Daichi ate the toast instead, trying tinned peaches instead to lure his youngest into eating. Sucking down the peaches and sticky syrup at an alarming rate, Hinata's tiny fingers reached out for a second serving. “Are you excited about the new day care too?” Bopping the baby on the nose with a sticky spoon, Daichi smiled as Hinata burped and giggled.

“Care care care.” Pleased with the response, he spooned the final serving into Hinata's open mouth before wiping his face down with a bib and pulling him from the chair. 

“Shoes please Yuu.” Pulling a face as he crawled out from under the table, Nishinoya offered his father his bare foot.

“My other shoe is on top of Hinata's change table.” Putting Hinata down and dashing to the bedroom Daichi grumbled as he grabbed the shoe and slipped it on Nishinoya's waiting foot.

“Throwing things is not okay.” He as they went to the car, backpacks slung over his shoulders and Hinata squirming in his arms Daichi strapped the boys in before pulling out.

 

“The shoe wanted to fly.” Rolling his eyes as he typed the new day care address into his phone and followed the directions, Daichi was unimpressed.

“You are such a little fibber.”

“Am not.” Twisting in his car seat, Nishinoya made a loud humming noise until Daichi turned on the radio. “The shoes like to fly.” Shaking his head the darked haired man ignored the rambling of the babes behind, keep his eyes peeled for the usual day care centre building designing and some kind of sign.

 

Pulling into the car park, Daichi took a deep breath to steady his nerves. This time it would work, he thought him. This time Nishinoya was going to be the perfect, little well behavioured boy he was in the garage. He'd make friends and people would like him and say nice things about him and not mutter darkly behind his back about how single fathers were useless. Plastering a big smile on his face, he turned to his little ones.

“Ready?” Unbuckling his belt and reaching across for Hinata's buckle Nishinoya nodded. Determination shining in his bright amber eyes. Fuelled by his excitement and drive, the trio wandered inside, passing a stationary van parked a few spots ahead. The dark smoke coughing from the exhaust screamed _needs a service_ and the unhealthy grinding of the gears said the same. Glancing at it a final time before ducking inside, Daichi made a note to have a chat with the owner if they were still there when he came back. If they got in serviced now it would save a lot of hassle in the future and he might have even been able to score some more work for the garage.

 

Enrolling the boys for four days on and off throughout the week was the easy part. The hard part was yet to come. Smiling at the nice office lady as he offered a high five to Nishinoya as they awaited their carer. Daichi's heart clenched as Hinata hid his face from the smiling woman once she arrived. Nishinoya had long gotten over his over attachment issue to his father, happily leaving him in the doorway in order to gather as many building blocks as he could. Waving him good bye with a tired smile, Daichi unhooked Hinata's fingers from around his neck.

 

“Hey buddy, this is Yachi. She's going to look after you for a little while. Is that okay?” Burying his face against his father's neck with a small whimper, Hinata refused to look at woman let alone acknowledge her as a future friend.

“Hinata, that's a nice name. Do you like cars Hinata?” Blinking wearily as he looked over his shoulder, lips trembling the redhead nodded.

“Cars cars cars.”

“Yeah he loves cars. Daddy fixes cars doesn't he?” Jostling him gently into sitting upright, the toddler nodded. Smiling brightly, the blonde care assistant reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a shiny red match box car. Eyes wide as he reached out to grab it, Hinata immediately started making driving noises, using his tongue to blurt and spit as he imitated an engine. Taking the momentary distraction to swap hands, Daichi pressed a quick kiss to his son's cheek before saying a good bye to the care staff and leaving before the screaming could begin.

 

He was almost successful. Turning the corner of the wide corridor, he heard the tell tale sobbing that quickly escalated into ear piercing screaming seconds later. He had to get out or else he'd be doubling back in a second and Kenma would be playing sitter again. Setting his jaw as he informed the receptionist of his pick up time before fleeing the building. Taking a moment to inhale some deep breaths, the dark haired man tried to calm his heart rate and balance his being. Daichi closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound of relative silence ignoring the spluttering of the sick van still loitering in the car park. Cracking his neck before heading back to the car, he stopped beside the van and glanced through the back windshield at the driver. Catching the eye of the figure inside, he walked up the side of car, pausing half way as the door slide open. 

 

He was a pale man, probably about his age. His unique silver hair had Daichi immediate interest. Coupled with soft brown eyes and a wide, open smile, the dark haired man suddenly found himself lost for words.

“Can I help you?” His tone was cheerful and maybe a little cautious but it worked to break Daichi from his speechless spell.

“Um, yeah, sorry. Your car, the fuel injector sound wrecked. It might need replacing and soon.” Those enchanting whiskey eyes widened for a moment only to be replaced with a wide, pleasant smile.

“Really? Oh I wouldn't know a thing about it, thank you so much.” He paused, looking back towards the thick smoke coming from the back of his car. “I probably can't do myself right?” Rubbing the back of his head as he returned the smile, Daichi shook his head sadly.

“Probably not, but they're not that expensive.”

 

Heaving a sigh of relief, the silver haired man leant a hip to the side of his van, the smile still present.

“Thank goddess for that, cars sure keep you broke.”

“And keep me in business.” Laughing in tantrum, Daichi caught himself staring with a small blush. “I work as a mechanic just across town. Daichi Sawamura.” Offering his hand in a friendly gesture, the dark haired man felt his heart jump when the other man accepted his handshake.

 

Making friends had been hard over the last couple of years. Beyond those he worked with and some people he knew from his home town, friends were not common in his life.

“Kōshi Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga, that's handy. Thanks for the heads up.” Falling back into a semi awkward silence,  Daichi licked his lips nervously. 

“Not a problem, so you come here often?” Wow. He was going to give himself such a self kicking back in the car. Who opens with that? Ready to admit defeat, the taller man watched the other struggle to keep a straight face as he managed a reply.

“Yeah, hanging around in childcare car parks is my usual Wednesday morning.” Breaking down in a fit of giggles, the almost audible sound of breaking ice kick started Daichi's breathing again.

 

“Good to see I'm not the only one.” Covering his smile with a hand, Suga shook his head, a gleam of mischief in his eye.

“They are a great place to meet people. And get a free quota on my busted car.” The corners of his kind brown eyes had the smallest, most enduring wrinkles, smiles and laughter were not a foreign concept to this man. Falling into a string of small chatter, Daichi couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much. Certainly not in a conversation with Ukai or any of the guys at the garage. It felt nice just to casually talk as if he was free to do so and actually had the time to waste. Instead of knowing he was going to be horrendously late for work, but pretending it didn't matter anyway.

 

“So where are we heading to get this fixed?” Looking up from glancing at his watch, Daichi noted the subtly 'we' and was thankfully that his friendly investment was paying off.

“Just over by the carpet factory. You can follow me if you want.” Hopping into van with a nod, Suga rolled down the window and watched Daichi head back to his car. Calling ahead to Ukai he reserved a bay for the van and asked about the parts required. Driving into the garage and giving Suga enough space to park the larger vehicle, the dark haired man jumped out quickly and waved a loitering Kenma over. 

“This is Mr Sugawara, 2007 Kia Carnival. The fuel injector needs replacing. Ukai said we can get it up in bay three and the wreckers are sending over the parts with the morning deliveries.” Nodding, the quiet boy wiped his hands down on his pants before passing Suga on his way out to drive the car around.

“Our grease monkey,” Daichi said leading Suga to the office.

“Is he always so sad?” Holding open the door and letting Suga in, the taller man thought for a moment.

“You know I've never seen him smile.” Laughing as he watched the smaller man take a seat to the side of the desk, Daichi booted up the computer and went over the details of the fix up. Pleased with the price and the time frame, they shook hands a final time before Daichi suited up and went out to the garage bay. Leaving Suga in the capable hands of Kenma with a cup of cheap coffee and a pile of ancient magazines.

 

“You're late and a fuel injector replacement will not make up for that.” Buckling his tool belt low and tight around his waist, Daichi rolled his eyes.

“I'll do the laundry run tonight before I pick up the boys.” Peering over the hood of the car he was working through, Ukai tisked.

“Not good enough. Laundry for the rest of the week. Please don't make me hate you, just keep on top of things okay.”

“Will do.” Rolling up his sleeves before a jacking up the van, nothing could keep the grin from slipping from Daichi's face. This morning he'd picked up a job and made a friend, his boys were safe and happy in their new day care and nothing could bring down his mood.

 

 

 

Ducking his head through the open door, Daichi knocked quietly. Looking up from his phone with a smile Suga did a double take before standing.

“Wow, you scrub down good.” Cocking his head to the side at the strange statement, Daichi cotton on to his implication and felt his cheeks warm.

“Yeah sorry, I was going for time not cleanliness.” Laughing airily, Suga shook his head.

“No no, I really appreciate it. And its not like it's a bad thing.” Pulling up the final invoice, the tall man kept his eyes lowered as the tone in Suga's voice shifted and he felt his stomach roll. It almost sounded like the man was flirting with him. Brushing it aside and focusing on the calculations on screen, their formalities were quickly over and Daichi saw fit to walk Suga to his newly serviced, functioning van.

 

“I am so thankful for this.” Shrugging off the compliment with a warm feeling of satisfaction, Daichi smiled.

“You're welcome.” He paused, ensure how to continue. How had he become so social adept in such a short time? Maybe that's what kids did sometimes, sucked out all the social manners one struggled to learn over so many years and in its stead replaced it with poop talk and how to kiss injuries better.

“I'll maybe see you around?” Suga ventured instead. Relieved Daichi nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, maybe at daycare or something.” Laughing happily Suga nodded, fiddling with the frayed plastic of the steering wheel. “Okay, well thanks again. Bye.”

 

Standing back as he drove out from the garage, the dark haired man couldn't help but wave happily. Had he seemed reluctant to leave? Shaking his head as he turned back into the garage and picked through the next car on the bay for inspection, he let his mind wander as he hands moved over the tasks in front of him. If he was lucky, very lucky he might have actually just made a friend. An actual friend outside of work for the first time in almost five years. It was a little sad and yet he couldn't help but smile, Kōshi Sugawara, Suga, his friend.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Days off were both a blessing and a curse. It was easy to let the time slip away when the kids demanded so much attention and Daichi was happy to give it to them. Playing cars with Hinata was always plenty of fun except when it came to doing the laundry at the same time, both needed his attention so he slipped between them with some difficulty. Nishinoya was happy and sometimes helpful during these days off, occupying his little brother in the moments his father actually had to clean up or sort clothes. Cooking for the week was a Thursday event, but with Hinata clinging to his leg, every second or third step was hampered greatly.

 

“Yuu,” calling his eldest in from the living room, Daichi gestured to the needy bundle of joy attached like a limpet to his leg. “Can Hinata come play video games with you for a little while? I keep dripping sauce on his head.” Thank God it was bath night. The thought of sending the boy to day care, sauce and soy rubbed into his curly locks made him shuddered.

“No, because Hinata can't play like Kenma can. He just chews on the controller or breaks the buttons.” Humming as he sliced up a cucumber to go in the pickling jar, Daichi paused to pick up his young son and pop the discarded pacifier back in his mouth.

“Well how about playing something you both can play? Where are those crayons grandma sent you?” Shaking his head, limp hair falling down in his eyes, Nishinoya stubbornly refused.

“I don't want to draw with Hinata, I draw at day care with Azzy.” Heaving a sigh, Daichi plopped Hinata in his high chair before mixing flour and water together in a sticky dough. Squealing in delight has he dug his hands into the sticky mixture, the mess immediately became tenfold worse, but kept the youngest quiet as his father worked through their weekly meal roster.

 

“Which one is Azzy?” Daichi yelled through the kitchen door, loud enough for Nishinoya to hear over the noise of his video game.

“He wasn't there when you picked us up.” The small boy said simply, eyes plastered to the screen of his game. Content with the reply, Daichi felt a little cold inside as he wondered if he should inform the parents of this kid of Nishinoya's nasty habit of unpredictable break downs. It might make it easier while trying to explain why their kid was in the hospital. So deep in his thought was the dark haired man, the phone managed to scare him half to death as it rang out from his charging dock. Without a chance to even say hello, he was bombard by two voices screaming at him down the receiver.

“We got you a date, dump the brats with Tsukki and come chill out for the weekend.” Pulling the phone away from his ear with a wince, Daichi sighed. Bokuto and Kuroo meant well, but they needed to get out of the small town mindset.

“I'm thankful, but I'm not dumping my brats anywhere and certainly not this weekend. I can't spring that on Nishinoya, he gets upset if I don't tell him about plans in advance.” The click and white noise indicated a speaker phone call and he waited for either of his old high school buddies to bite back.

“He's not that fragile and the kiddo loves coming to visit. Come on, it'll be fun. You can stay at my place, we'll chill out in the pool, have a few beers. You can meet Yumi and kick it right off and then BAM you've got the wife and mother you always wanted it.” Bokuto seemed far to casual and insistent, which just made Daichi all the more agitated. Rubbing his forehead as he recited the tired and true motto he'd been practising since the divorce.

“I'm thankfully guys, I really am. But I'm just not looking for that kind of commitment at the moment. Maybe when the boys are a little older.” Blowing a raspberry through the phone at him, Kuroo countered immediately.

“Then don't marry her, just fuck her. Dude you seriously need to get laid, there's no harm in that.” Going to correct his language but remembering the kids couldn't hear, Daichi held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he washed his hands and started measuring out sugar and salt into a jar.

“Maybe later, I just can't do it right now. But thanks.” Groaning in unison, the pair on the end of the line reluctantly admitted defeat.

“Fine, not this time. But seriously come down sometime soon okay? Don't burn yourself out. Everyone respects the single dad get up, but we're here to lend a hand yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto agreed with Kuroo seconds later. “Tsukki is great with the brats and they're kind of cute when they're not crying and stuff.” Shaking his head, Daichi glanced at the brats in question. Hinata was stuffing the sticky dough in his mouth and spitting it out just to repeat the process.

“Yeah maybe in a couples of weeks, we're between switching schools this week.”

“Sounds good. See you then.” Hanging up with a small sigh, Daichi put the final touches on the pickle before bottling up the jar and sticking it in the fridge. Calling in Nishinoya to help dish out dinner, the small family sat happily together, munching in relative silence until the oldest boy demanded something sweet for dessert.

 

Shaking his head as he cleared the table, Daichi fixed his son a pointed look.

“No, you're are sugar grounded until Monday, remember?” Stamping his foot on the kitchen floor, Nishinoya frowned deeply.

“But I want an icy pole.” Pulling Hinata from his chair and yanking off his shirt before he could smear his spilt dinner on the wall, Daichi ignored Nishinoya's pestering. “Please, I'll be really good, promise.” Shaking his head as he watched the tiny redhead stumbled into the living area, he gestured after him.

“Quick, go catch your brother or he'll eat your video game.” Hissing as he fled the room, Daichi chuckled. Keeping Nishinoya occupied was the easiest way to avoid conflict. Finishing his wipe down and relaxing in the midst of the mild chaos in the living room, Daichi bathed in the warmth and security of his family, contented and happy.

 

 

 

Their second morning getting ready for daycare was a far greater struggle. Hinata had not slept well, meaning both Nishinoya and Daichi were suffering for it. Downing his second coffee for the morning, the dark haired man wrestled the two squirming boys into the car before anyone else could throw a tantrum.

“But I don't want to go to daycare today. I want to play Skylanders with Kenma.” Slipping his coffee into the cup holder and tossing the spare dummy over his shoulder, Daichi kept his eyes on the road as he replied.

“You're going to daycare and you'll have plenty of fun. If Kenma is free tomorrow he might come over then.” Nishinoya was either content or just stewing because he remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Pulling into the car pack with the flood of other busy and bustling parents, Daichi waited for the flow to slow down before unbuckling Hinata and taking Nishinoya's hand.

 

Crossing the car park, looking both ways and jumping up on the footpath, Daichi let go of Nishinoya's hand for a second to fluff up Hinata's curly locks, only to jump seconds later indistinctly as the boy shot off along the footpath and onto the road.

“Nishinoya, get back here.” Flinching as he yelled and Hinata screamed in response, he felt as if the breath had been knocked from his lungs in a moment of panic. He barely had time to react, as his feet pounded the pavement towards his rebellious son. Arms latched out suddenly as he slipped in behind the spiky haired child, scooping him up in almost graceful motion before he could dash out onto the asphalt on the busy main road.

“Slow down there little one, Daddy's trying to catch up.” Straightening up, a screaming boy in his grasp, the familiar silver hair flashed behind Nishinoya's dark hair put Daichi's mind at ease.

 

Suga! The slim man handled the kicking and screaming toddler with such skill Daichi was in no doubt he'd dealt with the same behaviour before.

“Nishinoya,” unable to keep the growl from his voice as he reached his son, Daichi grit his teeth as his cheek flushed red. “I'm sorry,” keeping his head bent as he shuffled Hinata in one hand and reached for Nishinoya with the other, the taller man was surprised to see the other man's smile.

“It's fine, here I'll swap you.” Gesturing to the sobbing redhead, Daichi sighed with relief, amazed by his kindness.

“Thank you so much.”

 

Taking Nishinoya with a controlled calm hand, the small boy buried his face into his father's neck with a strangled cry. Hinata's fussing continued as he was passed to the other man, but as he was bounced slowly and rocked his sobbing subsided. Kneeling down and putting Nishinoya's feet to the ground, Daichi tugged the boy's face free from his neck.

“Hey, hey look at me.” Wet amber eyes stared back at him with a runny nose and red cheeks. He just wanted to comfort him, give him a hug to make sure he was safe and not hurt. But he had to be stern here, had to be the adult and educate his son, even though his ears were ringing with fright and adrenaline. “You know you're not supposed to do that. You hold my hand and stay by my side. You know that.” Bubbling up as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down his cheeks, Nishinoya clenched his little fists.

“I know, but I wanted to see Azzy and you were being so slow.” Resettling his temper, Daichi ran a hand over his face, trying in vain to remain calm.

“I know, but you can't do that ever again. Okay?”

“Okay,” shuffling his feet side to side and staring at the ground, Nishinoya's lips trembled as he sniffed sadly.

 

Taking a deep breath as he patted his son on the head and stood, Daichi turned his attention back to his youngest surprised to see him so settled. Cuddled against Suga's chest, his pacifier was absent but compensated with his fingers crammed into his mouth, sucking intensely. But his eyes were dry and the soft whispering coming from Suga seemed to be working. Relief washed over him only to be replaced as the humiliation reared its ugly head. Feeling his ears burn as he took Nishinoya's hand and walked towards Suga, he cleared his throat, unsure where to begin.

 

“Hey look little one, daddy's back. You ready for the day?” Happy to let Suga defuse the situation, Daichi managed a smile as the redhead nodded slowly, reaching towards his father with a small hand. Awkwardly picking the boy up, his arm brushing Suga's as Hinata refused to let go, Daichi knelt and beckoned Nishinoya closer.

“You apologise to your brother, because you scared him as well.” Frowning, the innocence concern in Nishinoya's eye was a much better teacher then Daichi's serve tone. Nishinoya liked to be the model big brother, he loved showing Hinata things and showing him how to do everything. Being a bad influence was akin to his worst nightmare, hopefully it would help his development as much as Hinata's. To date it was working quite well and as Nishinoya pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead and poked him in the cheek, Daichi was sure it had worked again.

 

“Thank you.” Taking a deep breath and fighting down a blush as he stood and noticed Suga waiting just a head of them. “I mean sorry,” he tried again patting himself down and trying to find Hinata's pacifier. “Um good morning?” Laughing softly, Suga smiled at the greeting.

“Good morning indeed, never a dull moment.” Directing his youngsters towards the front doors, Daichi casually looked around, trying ever so subtlety to seek out Suga's reason for being there.

“Oh they're just a bundle of fun.” Cleaning off Hinata's pacifier before slipping it to him and signing them in, Daichi was surprised to see the other man enter with them.

“A true gift” Suga chuckled, following them along the corridor. “My oldest forgot his lunch, again.” Holding up a brightly coloured plastic bento, Suga shook his head. “He'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on.” Thankful for the mutual experience, the dark haired man left Hinata with Yachi before dropping Nishinoya off at the older kids class room. Meeting with Suga a second time, Daichi's ears almost burst as his small son pushed past him, screaming happily.

“Azzy Azzy Azzy.” Resisting the urge to cover his son's mouth as the volume grew, Nishinoya raced across the room to throw his arms around a boy not far from the door.

“Nishinoya, inside voice please.”

 

Nodding to the carer as he stepped back from the door, Daichi peered for more closely at his son's new friend. He was easily the biggest kid there, tall with large brown eyes and hair long enough to be considered feminine. And the poor thing looked almost terrified at Nishinoya's barrage of attention.

“Ah, I see.” Peering around Daichi's broad shoulders, Suga slipped through the doorway. “That would be Aashi.” Looking on curious, Daichi coughed out a laugh as Suga passed the bento to the worried looking boy. Saying something quietly to the pair he got a fist bump from Nishinoya and pulled the tall boy's long hair back into a loose ponytail.

 

Waiting for him at the door Daichi gave him a grin.

“Azzy would be yours then?” Walking back down the corridor towards the car park, Suga rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah Asahi, my oldest. Yours?” Holding open the door for the smaller man, they walked to the newly serviced van parked a little way off.

“Nishinoya my lovely little runaway and Hinata my little sunshine. Your boy sure is tall.” Smiling sweetly, the silver haired man nodded.

“He's going to be a big boy, especially once he looses all the puppy fat.” A soft, whimsical looked crossed over Suga's face for a moment, speaking so fondly of his son.

 

“Thank you so much for before, he's usually better but he's a little rocky at the moment with the move and everything.” Waving him off Suga opened the boot of the van with a click of keys.

“Think nothing of it, Tobio my youngest is just starting to walk and its just running, all the time, never stops. So being on the ball is just second nature at the moment.” Watching the man sort through the organised mess in the back of his car, Daichi was surprised when a Tupperware container was pushed into his face. “For other the day, with the van.” Cracking open the lid, the rich scent of lemon and sugar wafted from the box. Peering inside as his mouth watered Daichi was thrilled to see a slab of thickly iced lemon slice.

“Oh thank you.” He sounded surprised and Suga's face confirmed it.

“It's just a cake. I ask the boys the best thing to give someone as a thank you and Asahi was insistent it had to be cake.” He paused, smirking. “Although that's pretty much his answer for everything.” Taking a slice and offering the container to Suga, Daichi took a big bite, relieved to have something in his stomach before heading to work.

 

The taste bursting over his tongue made the back of his ears ache and his lips tingle. He hadn't eaten lemon slice since he was in high school and this was far better then he remembered.

“This is so good, thank you so much. There wasn't any need to.” Taking a slice himself, Suga leant back on the open boot of his car, munching happily.

“Not at all, you did me a favour. Luckily I was able to repay it today. Now we're even.” Smiling as he licked his fingers clear, Daichi caught the silver haired man's eye as he snapped the lid shut and held on tight to the box.

“Even it is then, and really it was no trouble.” Glancing at his watch, for a second time the tall man was reluctant to leave. But Ukai had already ridden his ass that week for being late, as well the nonsense with the kids. He didn't want to push the generous man's patience any further. “I've got to head off, but thanks again. We'll maybe catch up soon?” Slamming the boot closed Suga waved him off hurriedly.

“We will we will, no problem. Quick before you get fired.”

 

Walking back to the car, container in hand Daichi couldn't resist a final glance over his shoulder, surprised to see Suga watching him from the front seat of his car. Blushing as he slipped into the driver's seat and starting the engine up, the flip flop of his stomach was both strange and exciting. It was something like anticipation, and a little something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Either way the shiver up his spine was the most unexpected and pleasant sensation he'd had in a while and it felt good.

 


	4. Chapter Four

The following week saw a productive, new start for Nishinoya and Hinata at their new daycare. Coming back relatively happy each afternoon, Daichi was now very glad for the move and the impact it'd had on his kids. Mornings had been an added plus to his day with his daily meetings with Suga a happy and welcomed affair. It was good being able to chat with someone outside of work and having shared the thrills and trials of raising little ones he was a good sounding board and a pillar of good sense and advice. Coming back early from a laundry run Daichi was lucky enough to catch the silver haired man as he was strapped a limp, dark haired toddler into his car seat.

“I have a proposition for you.” Tipping Kageyama head up to reduce the risk of a sore neck, Suga bopped his son on the nose. “How is Nishinoya with play dates?”

 

Inhaling sharply, Daichi tried not to pull a face least it put the other man off.

“He's a handful.” It was a warning with the added health risk of stress induced comas and bite marks. “You don't have a pet do you?” Laughing loud enough to wake his napping son, Suga smoothed down Kageyama's soft, inky hair to stop his fussing.

“Not yet no. See if he wants to come over for a while tomorrow. Asahi wants to show him his volleyball and new net.” Blowing out a heavy breath as Nishinoya pulled on his hand, eager to get home and watch cartoons, Daichi heaved him up one handed and relayed the question.

 

“Yes yes yes. Azzy, I'm going to your house.” Watching the tall boy hide his face in his hands from the other side of the car, Daichi almost wanted to apologise for Nishinoya's enthusiasm, but fell short as he saw the flash of a smile between Asahi's fingers.

“I think that's a yes then. If you want Hinata can come to. I think he and Tobio get along well. The carers seem to think so.” Deciding on a pick up time and swapping address, they parted in high spirits. Daichi however still secretly worried about the entire affair, but refusing to give into to his fears.

 

 

 

Heading straight home after his shift finished, Daichi wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. The house felt so quiet and still without the chaos of little feet and loud voices.

Sitting down to sort through the mail, Daichi let his mind wonder as he relaxed. It'd been a while since he'd felt this alone and in a way it was good, but the feeling of unease biting at his nerves would not go away. Running a hand over his face, he picked up his phone and typed out a quick message.

_**Hope everyone is behaving. Am I good to come around at 5:30pm?** _

Going to press send, but pausing at the last second, he tossed the phone aside and stood. Finishing the final couple of dishes in the sink, he thought over what to have for dinner before he registered the panic and uncertainty in his pacing. He had no need to be this worried. Suga was a perfectly capable adult, his kids were fine and well behavioured and the boys were fine in his hands. Pausing as he passed his bedroom for the third time, Daichi gave in and collapsed in bed. Rolling around restlessly he punched the pillow a couple of times to try and vent his frustration but continued coming up blank. Hot and flustered, he couldn't sit still, he was up and down, twitching and fidgeting until he located his phone and sent through the message.

Taking a deep breath, the world slowly stopped spinning, his heart rate lowered and he could think clearly again. The boys were fine, Suga was fine, he'd be fine. Glancing at the clock and calculating the time he had left, the dark haired man made the decision to go take a shower.

If there was a thing he sorely lacked in his current lifestyle, it was bathing time. Since neither of the boys were quite big enough to be a non water risk, bath times were more pond play times in the summer and even then he had to be constantly vigilant. Showers times were a usual three person affair, with Nishinoya needing at least six toys to keep him occupied for the whole fifteen minutes, while Hinata seemed to hate the water in general. Anyone would think he was being doused in acid by the amount he screamed. He was getting better but it was still a loud, chaotic affair.

But now in this small moment alone, he could truly enjoy a calm and relaxing wash. Turning on the taps and waiting for the water to run hot, Daichi stripped and slipped under the scalding water with little reservation. It felt good, adjusting the temper to mildly skin melting, a heat he would never have with the boys, he rinsed out his hair before soaping up and enjoying the run of the water on his tired muscles and back. Running a hand down his chest and over his stomach, he winced. He needed to get back to the gym, maybe he could manage an hour or so a week if this play date thing became a regular occurrence. Smiling at the kindness of Suga to have offered his home and friendship so willingly, Daichi struggled to shake the image of the other man from his head. Had it really been that long since he'd connected with another human being? Washing the suds away with a shaky hand, the tall man hissed as he trailed fingers down over his nipples. The small sparks of arousal jolted through him as he pinched gently at the soft nubs, his other hand slipping down to his stomach and rubbing.

How long had it been since he'd... Embarrassing himself as a grin spread over his face, Daichi slide a slippery hand down to his cock with a small moan. There was no need to keep quiet now, it was just him. Playing with his harden length, he fell back against the wall with a content sigh. He needed this. Just a small moment to indulge, rather then an awkward, hasty jack off that always left him feeling guilty and unfulfilled. Fisting the shaft as he cupped his balls and tugged lightly, Daichi grit his teeth and panted through the building waves of pleasure. The water pounding down around his ears was like sensation overload. The trickle of the water running down his spine was akin to fingers trailing that path, the heat as it hit his shoulders was like the bite of nails. It added an almost realistic feel to the erotic moment. He wouldn't last long, not with the water pooling around his feet and the ache in his groin growing steadily. Relying entirely on sensation alone, the sound of panting echoed off the shower walls as he increased his pace. Wrist aching as he let his mind wander, there was suddenly imagined fingers digging into his chest, pinching his nipples and touching his ears. Small hands, familiar hands. Suga's hands he realised with a zing of clarity. Shaking the thought and water from his head, he grinned dumbly. A thin trail of saliva dripping down his chin, to be washed away quickly, leaving him feeling heated and higher strung.

Shuddering as the tension in his body boiled over and coated the tiles on the wall before him, Daichi felt his head spin as he thoughts became muddled and dizzy. Chest heaving, he stroked slower, wringing the final linger waves of pleasure from his soften cock. Resting his forehead against the cool glass of the shower door, he let out a deep sigh. Suga. His mind was just so set on the other man even in his most privates of moments he was all he could think about. Doing a final wash down, his movements slow and sure as the taps were shut off and he stepped out of the shower. Drying down with flurry of furious towelling, he paced slowly back to the living room, intent on sorting the fresh washing for something not coated or smeared in grease. Knotting the towel around his waist as his hair felt dry enough to not drip down his back, Daichi pulled out a clean shirt and inspected it for stains. The soft clang as his phone as it fell out from the sofa and bounced onto the floor made him uncomfortably aware of his panicked text to Suga just before.

Grunting as he reached down and picked it up, the flash of a message on screen made him blush. Flicking open the message his blush was immediately replaced with a huge grin as an image flashed up.

It brought on such a wave of emotion, he just had to sit down. Towel bunching up around his waist, he stared at the picture with his eyes watering.

His boys, his perfect, troublesome little boys smiling at the camera, berry smears and chocolate coating their faces. Hinata was mid wave, a thick wooden spoon in his chubby little hands. Likewise Nishinoya was bouncing off Asahi's shoulder, grinning wildly. There was text attached to the photo, and he'd practically forgotten to check it. But a few select words caught his eye.

_**The boys are fine, a pleasure to have. Come over around six??? We'll have some dinner.** _

Wiping his eyes with a shaky hand, Daichi typed back a through watery tears.

_**Sounds good. I'll be there at 6. Thank you** _

Sending it off without a second thought, the quick beep that came seconds later made him jump.

_**My pleasure** _

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. It fuels me to do better. Much thanks

Pulling into the modern flat and garage, Daichi checked his GPS for a third time. He was nervous, there was no doubt it. Fussing over what to wear and whether to shave, he had to slap himself to get back on track. It was just dinner with a friendly family and his own little ones. He just needed to relax. But it had been so long since he'd dealt with real people, he felt vastly unprepared for this. Stopping in quickly at the supermarket, he'd pondered over a wine choice for far long then needed. In the end deciding on a sparkling apple cider so that they could share it with the boys.

Looking up from his phone, he was greeted by the scene of a happy, waving Nishinoya, peering out at him from the front window of the house, a smiling Suga outlining him and holding back the curtain.

Pulling open the car door and hoping out, bags in hand he was halfway to the door when Nishinoya burst out, Asahi in tow, their faces now clean and shiny. Tiny arms were quickly slung around his knees as Nishinoya gave him a hug.

“Daddy, daddy,” the small boy chanted happily. “We made pies and rolls and Azzy can volleyball and I'm really good and can play now.” Soothing down his wild locks with a steady hand, Daichi nodded slowly beginning his walk on to the house as soon as Nishinoya released his leg.

“Did you have a good afternoon Asahi?” Watching the tall boy blush and scamper behind the door, Daichi still wasn't sure what approach to take with the older boy. He usually clung to Suga's side when they were talking or stayed behind Nishinoya, trying to blend into the woodwork.

“You're being scary daddy, don't scare Azzy.” His son scolded him fiercely as they entered the house and shut the door behind them. They found Suga sitting on a neatly centred sofa, bouncing a giggling Hinata on one knee while entertaining Kageyama with a ball.

“Asahi, it's rude to ignore guests. Please welcome him into our home.” Bowing stiffly, his long hair slipping from its tie, Asahi rubbed his nose as if snuffly.

“Welcome.” Bowing in return and pulling off his shoes, Daichi smiled reassuringly at him.

“Thank you very much for having me.” Blushing brighter as he hid behind his hands, Asahi raced back to his father, diving onto the sofa and burying his face beside Suga's lap.

 

“Sorry, he gets shy.” Pressing a hand to Nishinoya's overly excited, bobbing head, Daichi consoled his new found friend quickly.

“It's fine, I'm in his home, I'm the intruder.” Shaking his head as he pulled his son's hair free, Suga rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

“No no, he needs to learn some manner, beyond the shyness.”

“Daddy daddy daddy.” Hinata had finally spotted him and was struggling to wiggle out of Suga's grasp and wobble towards his father. Kneeling to greet him with a cuddle and a kiss, the feeling of relief was like a breath of fresh air. There were no tears or black eyes, Suga seemed calm and completely relaxed, everything had gone okay. Feeling a bump against his knee, Daichi looked passed Hinata's red hair to the large round ball rolling across the floor.

“Soccer?” He asked, rolling the ball back toward an eagerly crawling Kageyama.

“Volleyball!” Nishinoya replied, diving onto the sofa to pat Asahi's hair and try to draw him out from his shell. “I like volleyball.”

“You're good at volleyball.” Suga said, watching his youngest grab the ball and throw it low and fast across the floor. “You should think about playing.”

“Yeah?” Retrieving the ball for the small dark hair baby, Daichi engaged in a three way game of ball, rolling the ball back and forth between the two youngster.

“Certainly,” Suga continued, pulling Asahi up and off the sofa, sliding him down and onto the floor to sit with Nishinoya. “Asahi is on an under six team that meets every Saturday. They don't play seriously, it's more a 'the ball goes one way and they all run that way' kind of game. But it's a bit of fun and they need members.” Raising his eyebrow at the implied question, Daichi hummed.

“Well we don't really play a sport at the moment. Is volleyballs a boys sport?”

“All sports are boys sports,” Suga replied quickly, his tone unlike any Daichi had heard from the man before. Coughing to cover the awkward situation, Daichi beckoned Nishinoya and Asahi over to their ball rolling game.

“Maybe we'll try it this Saturday, I'll swap my shift for a Sunday. You good to give me the time and place?”

“I'll pick you up in the van if you want.” As Suga patted the sofa beside him, Daichi happily relinquished the ball to Nishinoya before sitting down.

“That'd be great. So how did they go?” Blowing out a heavy breath that caused his fringe to fly up, Suga let his head lull back against the sofa.

“They were good, Nishinoya is quite a character. Chat chat chat.” Making the accompanying hand gesture, he craned his neck to the side and smiled. “It's good really, brings Asahi really out of his shell.” Pleased Daichi fell back against the soft cushion with a gentle sigh.

“Good, we haven't always been so lucky with play dates.” Chuckling as he pulled himself up and off the sofa, Suga held out a hand and helped the other man up.

“You'll have to tell me all about it. You hungry?”

“Always.” Carolling the children into the kitchen, Daichi counted the seat places before picking Hinata up and sitting him down in his lap.

“Not waiting for the missus?” Settling the toddlers down before their small dinner sets, Suga heaved Kageyama into his high chair before checking on the oven.

“No missus, just us.”

“Oh.” Fiddling with his chop sticks, Daichi passed his keys to Hinata, listening to him hum happily as he twisted in his seat, offering his help to a busy Suga.

“It's fine, is sukiyaki okay?” Sitting back and dangling his keys at a grumbling Kageyama, Daichi tisked at Nishinoya as he tried to start a sword fight with Asahi.

“Sounds delicious.”

  
  


Spooning out bowls full of the hot pot, Suga settled the boys before taking a seat himself and cooling Kageyama's share.

“Thank you for coming over, it's good having company for dinner. It's usually just us.” Licking his lips at the taste of salty soy and tender mushrooms, Daichi delivered a small bite to Hinata before pouring drinks for everyone.

“Does she usual work late?” Cocking his head to the side as he sipped his drink, Suga's cheeks heated ever so slightly as he put his glass down.

“No, it's just us.” The emphasis in his voice finally struck home to Daichi as his eyes widen and he smacked back the little redhead's wandering hand as it dipped into the bowl.

“Oh, like us then.” His mouth making a perfect O in surprise, Suga promptly recovered and tucked into his dinner with vigour, his eyes smiling.

  
  


Finishing their meal in relative silence, Daichi spooned fed warm soup to Hinata until the boy refused and wiggled in his lap impatiently. Setting him on the floor with a quick wipe of his mouth, Kageyama joined the little boy seconds later and they trundled off down the hall together, towards the noise of the older boys watching TV.

“Dishes time and I will be helping this time.” Stacking bowls and tipping the left over into a container, Suga rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly.

“Oh I suppose if you must, but I'll do the drying.”

Elbow deep in soapy water, Daichi scrubbed down the the pots and bowls, handing them every now and again to Suga for drying. Curiosity ate at him the entire time and after some small talk about volleyball and the boy's team, Daichi broke down and just had to ask.

“So,” he started slowly, finishing off the cutlery with a rinse. “The kids mum is-”

“A drug addict and dead.”

  
  


Opening his mouth and closing it in shock, Daichi didn't know what to say. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected from this man and his quiet, calm little family. But then everyone had their demons, he certainly wasn't exempted from that, but it was no less of a shock. “Oh not my wife or girlfriend or anything.” Correcting himself quickly, Suga dried off his hands as the last of the washing was finished up. “The boys are adopted.” Taking a seat at the deserted table, the silver haired man ran a hand through his hair. “I've had Asahi since he was eighteen months old and Tobio from three months onwards.” Smiling, he offered Daichi a seat. “You want a cup of tea or a hot chocolate? I'm thinking about making the boys one.” Tethering on the edge of such an awkward yet interesting conversation, Daichi was happy for the small distraction.

“Yeah sure, if you're making some.”

  
  


Checking in on the boys as Suga set about making a pot of hot chocolate, he was pleased to see them zoned into TV land. Leaning in the doorway, he took in the peaceful scene with a small smile. Hinata and Kageyama were curled up on the end of the sofa, the little ginger with a thumb in his mouth, which made Daichi wondered if he had a spare pacifier on him. He'd been trying to break the habit, but he doubted it would start coming into affect any time soon. But the thumb in the mouth had to stop, Nishinoya had never really done it but Hinata just would not stop.

“Sippy cup or mug?” Shuffling aside as Suga pushed passed him, Daichi took a cup off his hands before watching him dish out the rest to their little ones. Watching them hook in with a gusto, Suga ruffled Hinata's curls as he passed, before leading Daichi back to the kitchen least they should disturb cartoon time.

“You're a very good man to do what you do.” Pulling his chair in closer as they sipped their drinking chocolate, Suga shook his head.

“Not at all, I've always loved kids, having heaps of younger family will do that I suppose. And as soon as I finished university I just thought; I have all this money now, a good job, a house, a home. I can give a home to someone who needs it. For a while I was taking in older kids, those just kind of drifting through the system and I felt so bad that I couldn't help them. And then Asahi arrived and he was just so small and scared and I just fell in love. This was my home to share and I wanted to share it with him.” Shrugging as if his declaration of love and incredible kindness was nothing, Suga rocked gently in his seat and sipped his drink. Speechless Daichi almost wanted to hug him, no he did want to hug him. It was rare to find such selfless people and to give that kindness to a child in need was practically saint like.

“You're amazing.” It had slipped from his lips before he could catch himself, but the smile he received from the smaller man was totally worth it.

“I am just one man,” he said modestly, laughing softly at his own antics. “But full time working dad of the year here is also just a man.” Finishing his drink with a sugary slurp, Daichi winced.

“Oh if only. Struggling single dad of the year is more like it.” There was the slightest quirk in Suga's almost transparent eyebrows at his words and it then that Daichi realised he hadn't established this ground yet. Usually they chatted about the weather, their children, recipes and up coming sports events but personal stuff had kind of been left out of their usual car park discussions. “Divorced,” he confirmed with a grim smile “for a couple of years now. Just after Shōyō was born.” Pouting Suga set his drink on the table with a small click.

“I'm sorry to hear that. I was wondering where mummy was or if you'd just drawn the short straw on pick up duty.” Shaking his head, Daichi stretched his legs out, flexing his knees with a small sigh.

“Yeah I drew the short straw of everything duty.” Back peddling quickly as he realised how ungrateful he sounded, he choked out a retraction. “Not that I mind of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my boys.” Staring fondly over his shoulder at the dull light and noise coming from down the hall, Daichi sighed again. “Kiyoko didn't though, not really. Small town childhood sweethearts, we got married straight out of high school. Never moved out of town, never travelled, hell the place we were living was six houses up from my parents. And when Kiyoko got pregnant with Yū she panicked, she started getting sad and everyone just kept telling her 'once the baby is born you'll be fine.' But she wasn't fine and even after Yū came she was just so distant and angry, bitter even. At me, at the community, mostly at herself. She felt cheated, like she was wasting her life or something.” Pausing as he noticed the raw tone in his voice, the tall man coughed to cover his sorrow. “Shōyō was supposed to be our 'fix everything baby.' But it didn't work out of course, I was an idiot to think it'd fix anything. She ran. The second day after Shōyō was brought home, I woke up and she was gone. Nothing.” Taking a shaky breath, he sighed. “But we pulled through, I mean we had to, it was just the three of us. So we moved, I found work here, we settled and have been trying to find our way ever since.”

  
  


Running a hand through his hair at the emotional strain of the story, Daichi fidgeted uncomfortably, not wanting to meet Suga's eye least there be that awkward look of pity or a judging stare. Instead a hand reached out and touched his, wrapping around his scrapped knuckles and squeezing gently.

“Thank you for sharing, I know opening up isn't easy. Oh God I know.” Looking up, his eyes felt a little too wet to be considered casual or relaxed. But the soft whiskey of Suga's gaze held nothing but compassion and empathy and it was one of the most welcomed sights in the world.

“Thanks,” he managed his voice croaky. “I don't really tell people.”

“It's fine, now I feel even more privileged. Again thank you.” With a final squeeze of thanks, Daichi withdrew his hand, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It's cool. It's been nice having someone on the level to talk to.”

“You're most welcome.” Opening his mouth as if to speak but deciding against it, Suga licked his lips nervously before trying again. “I'm gay by the way.”

  
  


Ensuring to keep his face in a neutral expression, Daichi gave the confession some thought before nodding.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Pulling a face as the foot in his mouth struck again, Daichi apologised profusely before being shushed by his companion.

“Observant,” Suga winked cheekily at him, making the other man blush. “I don't really go around advertising it.”

“Not like that” Daichi assured him. “I just mean, I couldn't understand how a catch like you was still single.” He paused, “I still don't understand how you're single.” Laughing Suga glanced at the clock before taking their empty cups to the sink.

“Well kids are a full time commitment and sometimes people don't like to share.”

“Tell me about it.” Standing stiffly as he checked the time, Daichi couldn't believe how the hours had raced away from them. “It's about bed time I think.” Heading down the hall, Suga agreed.

“I completely blanked, I hope nothing too extreme came on. I should have just put a movie on.” Peering around the doorway, the pair grinned at the sight before them. One of the older boys, probably Asahi, had turned the volume down to a soft mummer, leaving the room quiet and bathed in the semi light of the TV screen. Four sleeping babes, sprawled out across the sofa and floor, had their heads drooping and their hair tussled as they sought more comfortable positions. Leaning down to pick up Nishinoya, Suga was already on Hinata, untangling the sleeping babe from Kageyama's cuddle and following Daichi to the car seconds later.

  
  


Strapping the boys in with only a small amount of protest, Daichi thanked the smaller man for a wonderful night, for the dinner and the conversation.

“You're welcome, any time.” Standing back and chafing warmth into his arms as he stood out in the cold evening air,  Suga waved him good. “I'll swing by and pick you guys up on Saturday morning?” 

“Yup,” Daichi called through the window as he pulled out, careful to avoid the gutter least the boys be jolted awake. “If I can't get that shift swapped I'll give you a call.” Giving a final wave before driving off down the street and trying to remember the way home, Daichi felt his cheeks ache from his night of smiles and sorrow.

  
  


 


	6. Chapter Six

The rush of Saturday morning was a tired and welcomed chaos. Washing Hinata's face as the door bell rung, Daichi called Suga and his boys inside. The tell tale thump and shrieking signalled Nishinoya meeting Asahi at the door and the soft footsteps coming up the hall indicated Suga's incoming presences.

“Bathroom,” Daichi called, struggling to brush the uncooperative ginger's teeth.

“Good morning,” a cheerful and fresh faced Suga peered around the door way. “Need a hand with anything?” Trying for a final time to rinse his son's mouth out, Daichi shook his head.

“I think we're good. Do we have to bring drink bottles or anything?” Beckoning a staggering Kageyama down the hall with a clap of his hands, Suga showed him the bathroom and the fussy Hinata.

“Nope, just seven yen. Everything else is pretty well sorted. They have a really good system there. Look Tobio, Hinata.” Coming around the corner at a quicker pace, the dark haired toddler strode boldly forward, reaching out to Hinata as Daichi set him down, shoes on, clean face and all. 

“Yama Yama Yama.” Tackling the bigger boy in a hug, Hinata pointed proudly to his friend and reiterated his statement.

“He loves his threes doesn't he?” Ushering the pair out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the door, Daichi called for Nishinoya to get ready to leave.

“I'm not sure why he does it, but it's doing great for his words. He's like a perfect little parrot.” Picking Kageyama up as the older boys tumbled down the hall and made their way to the car, Suga looked concerned for a moment.

“That's really good, Tobio is yet to say anything.” Pulling open the door of his car and switching over the car seats, Daichi frowned.

“He'd be old enough for that yeah?” Fixing the seats and putting in the other, Suga nodded sadly.

“Yeah, everyone says not to rush him. But Asahi was talking well before he started with me, and Tobio is going on two in a couple of months.” Humming as he pushed Hinata his seat and gave him the keys for his car to play with, Daichi secured Nishinoya before hoping in the front.

“I wouldn't let it worry you,” he said as Suga jumped in beside him. “He's doing just fine, he's friendly enough.” Staring over his shoulder as the dark haired boy reached out and jiggled some of the keys in Hinata's possession, Daichi sat back relaxed in his seat, “yeah, he's fine.”

  
  


“He's okay now,” Suga agreed, reversing the van out with expert skills. “I'm just so thankful we're over our biting stage.” Huffing with laughter, Daichi closed his eyes, comfortable for the first time just to relax instead of drive.

“We're still in ours,” he said slowly, thinking back to Nishinoya's last nipping incident. “In saying that we've been very lucky at this centre.” Taking a slow breath and releasing it with a small hiss, Daichi lulled his head to the side to watch Suga drive. “But a melt down is inevitable.” Glancing quickly at the review mirror at the old boy chatting happily in the back, Suga turned on the radio with a steady hand.

“But that's always the way,” he replied focusing back on the road as he left Daichi to fiddle with the station.

“Yeah, it always.”

  
  


  
  


Daichi knew next to nothing about volleyball. Beyond that it was one of the few sports Bokuto and Kuroo loved to watch during the Olympics. Female babes in tiny short, jumping around tits everywhere was bound to make anybody happy. But right now Daichi was just happy to watch his son laugh and play with the other children under the supervision Suga and another coach. Running drills and warm up exercises aside, the actual game looked pretty fun. Jumping and diving for the ball while people yelled and called for it seemed great for hand eye coordination and communication skills.

Torn between watching the match and switching Youtube videos for the younger ones he was in charge off, Daichi was pleased to see that even though they'd lost their first match, Nishinoya didn't kick up a fuss. Instead he accepted Asahi's pat on the back but refused to shake hands with the other team.

“So what do you think?” Breathless Suga fell in beside him, pink cheeked and water bottle in hand. He'd been running drills with some of the older boys outside and had come in smelling of grass and sweet smelling deodorant.

“It's pretty cool” Daichi admitted. “I don't really know a thing about it, but Nishinoya seems to be really getting into it.” Smiling, the pride in his voice prominent, he glanced at the timing on the next Youtube video before continuing. “We've never really played sports before.” It was a bit of an awkward confession. Growing up in his small town, Daichi had loved his sports and it had been key to all his extra curricular actives. Although it had usually come in the form of basketball and baseball, he wasn't even sure if volleyball had been an option for the boys. And since moving he'd been reluctant to push Nishinoya into any sports, his bad behaviour and mood swings aside, he didn't even know where to start. This was just perfect and best of all, his son seemed to like it and was excelling at it.

 

“He'll be a great little libero in a couple of years if he keeps at it.” Fluffing his shirt up from his chest to cool off, Suga took another swig from his drink bottle. “Full of energy and just loves to dive. Oh beware the bruises, because there will be many. And tell the people at daycare, don't want you to have to go through all that nonsense as well.” Daichi's questioning face must have been enough inquiry because the other man continued in a heartbeat. “A couple of weeks after the new season started last year I had some friendly social services officers knocking on my door asking about an anonymous tip that my kids had bruises all over them and they just wanted to check that nothing bad had happened.” His face darkening as he shook his head, Suga looked as if he was tasting something bad. “Some busybodies at the daycare seemed a bit concerned that the faggot rising two little boys alone was doing something terrible to them.”

  
  


Jaw almost hitting the floor, Daichi shook his head angrily.

“You're kidding me?” Taking a deep breath, Suga scowled.

“I wish, it was all sorted of course. I was given an outstanding rating and everything was fine.” Squirming in his seat the smaller man sighed. “So now I'm a little more cautious about my personal life. Not that I went around raving about it anyway.” There was an undercurrent to his words which Daichi picked up immediately, consoling the man straight out.

“Don't worry I won't tell anybody.” Waving him off, Suga smiled.

“I don't mind. But then I didn't think you would either. You're much too nice for that.” Blushing as he flicked through the video lists, Daichi stared at Suga from the corner of his eye. Really looking at him, Daichi could admit that he was a nice looking guy. Not a startling beauty, but certainly easy on the eyes. His wide face and large eyes made him easily trustworthy, coupled with the cute little beauty spot, he was objectively very attractive. And in shape as well, casually glancing at the hard line of muscle peeking out cheekily from under his shirt, Daichi felt a pang of jealousy and a little something else. He really needed to get back to the gym or something. No more burgers with Kenma for lunch was probably a good start.  
  
  


“So do you think you'll be back? We'd love to have him on the team.” Watching his son participating in the cool down drills with the other boys, Daichi could only nod hopefully.  
“I think so, I don't know if I can move my shift for good but I think it could become a weekly thing.” Grinning broadly Suga watched Kageyama fondly as the boy copied Hinata's clapping, so tuned into their song that nothing around could shake them.  
“I can take him in some weeks if need be, who usually has the boys?” Feeling guilty, Daichi wasn't sure how to reply to the kindness.  
“You don't have to do that, you've already had them once this week. Next time is on me. And the garage grease monkey is also a great sitter.” Pleased Suga nodded.  
“Well I'm sure we can work something out, it's good to see them both so involved.” Resting his hand on his chin, Daichi cocked his head to the side.

  
“Asahi isn't usually involved?” Shrugging Suga slid across the bench to settle in closer.  
“He does but he doesn't like to. It usually involves lots of tears and coaxing.” He grinned. “Nishinoya has been so good for him, he's talking and interacting more then ever. The workers at the centre have noticed as well. They always put them in groups together because it gets the best results from the pair of them.” Daichi couldn't agree more, over the last couple of weeks Nishinoya had settled dramatically. He'd never really had a friend before, Daichi had set up play dates with other like minded little tikes but it had always ended in tears. Beyond one small sharing augment, the boys had been near inseparable since they'd met.  
  
  


“He mellows Yuu out, it's like with Shōyō, give him a little bit of responsibility and someone to look out for and he's absolutely chill and settled. Otherwise it's tears and fighting.” Humming as they watched the boy start their clean down routine, Daichi pulled Hinata up and into his lap as the boy became bored with watching song videos and demanded attention. Tickling him under the chin as he watched his own son's status of still tuned in, Suga caught Hinata's pacifier as the boy spat it out to laugh.  
“Have you played long?” Daichi asked, bouncing the tiny red head on his knee as Suga played with him, repeating words for him and responding accordingly.  
“Since high school and throughout most of university. It's plenty of fun. Though I haven't had much time to play in the last couple of years, but coaching is just as good, plus Asahi gets to learn and Tobio like the balls.” Looking up as his name and favourite toy was called, the dark haired toddler waited expectantly for the ball to arrive. Smiling, Suga jumped off the bench to help with the clean up effort and to find a ball for the little one, leaving Daichi smiling and curious.  
  
  
  


  
  


Nishinoya still jumping after the clean down routine. Running up and down the gym entrance, he whooped with laughter as Kageyama tossed the ball over his shoulder and pointed at it until the older boy retrieved it.

“I think I've created a monster,” Suga whispered to Daichi as Nishinoya pushed the ball back into Kageyama's small hands and awaited another throw.  
“He already was one,” Daichi muttered back, shifting Hinata around as the redhead started to cry. He was sleepy and wet and Daichi could already feel his ears aching from the screaming inbound on their drive home. “I didn't bring the nappy bag,” he apologised to Suga as they approached the van. “He might settle once in his seat.”  
“Here,” rounding the boys up and leaving them with the ipad in the back of the car, Suga passed him a shoulder bag. “Duck back in, change him and we'll head off. You're not in any rush are you?” Taking the bag with a thankful sigh, Daichi wanted to hug the man.  
“Nope, thanks so much.”  
“No problem,” ensuring Kageyama was strapped in, Suga hastily shooed him off as Hinata's cries grew in volume.  
  
  
Returning with a chirpy, quiet Hinata, Daichi was pleased to see the car wasn't on fire and that Suga was still sane.  
“Better?” The smaller man asked, stepping out of the car and pulling open the van's fiddly sliding door. Bouncing the toddler in his arms, the bubbling laughter was enough indication of his comfort and shift in mood. Smiling Suga booped the boy on the nose before planting a quick little kiss on his cheek before giving one Daichi...  
  
At least that was what the other man had assumed, and his automatic exchange was met with an awkward peck on the cheek as he misread Suga's intentions as the smaller man had just gone to kiss his son's other cheek.  
  
Soft, brown eyes widened in surprise as Daichi went to blurt out an apology, but fell short as Suga giggled at him.  
“Daddy's a good kisser isn't he little one?” Laughing to cover his embarrassment, Daichi went about putting his son in a car seat as Suga dealt with the older boys.

  
Finishing with the kids, the pair jumped in the front. Unable to look Suga in the eye, Daichi fiddled with phone, trying not to over think the situation. It was just a simple mistake, that was all. He'd honestly thought Suga was leaning in to give him a kiss as well, so why not kiss him back? It was a common exchange, although usually not between men, at least not in Japan. It didn't mean anything, Suga had been totally okay with it, at least he seemed to be.

Daichi stared blankly at his phone screen as his mind raced. But hadn't he just been admiring the man's muscle and body mere hours before? He'd even all but jerked off to the thought of him in the shower. Kicking himself, Daichi knew he was just over thinking things. Just because Suga was gay it didn't mean he had to start looking at him like he was a woman, nor did it mean the guy would be into him. Not a chubby, twenty something with a bunch of screaming brats. Except that Suga was also a twenty something with a bunch of brats of his own...

No. He was getting ahead of himself and what the hell was he even thinking about. He wasn't gay, at least he didn't think he was. He liked boobs and sports too much to be gay. Except that Suga also liked sports...

Aaagggh.

He could have slapped himself. He just needed to go home, eat a steak, watch some sports, read some playboy and remind himself how manly and straight he was.  
“So straight home?” Looking up, Daichi was mortified at how red his face felt. He'd been silent for quite a long time, obviously processing what had happened. And Suga had been nice enough to let him do that but now it just looked awkward, like he was freaking out about it which he was but Suga didn't need to know that.  
“Yeah that sounds fine. Sorry about before.”  
“That's fine. It's a right up here?”  
“Yup, I mean I just thought-”  
“It's fine,” Suga reiterated, glancing quickly from the road to his friend. “I never complain about being kissed by handsome men.” Snorting, his teasing was perfect for diffusing the situation, especially as Daichi licked his lips and caught the lingering taste of sweat and musk on them. All that from a kiss? He must have been extra sensitive to other people from all the years of isolation.  
“Cheeky bastard.” He said low enough not to be heard by little ears in the back. Grinning, his eyes still on the road, Suga looked anything but sorry.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

High fiving Asahi as the tall boy climbed into the van and buckled his own belt, Daichi made a note to start teaching Nishinoya belt safety. He knew how to do it, but after a stint of unbuckling his belt before the car had fully stopped, Daichi had (figuratively) beaten it from him. But now that he was a little older it was probably time for the boy to start learning to do up and undo his own belt.  
“Thanks for tonight, Asahi seems to be warming up to you more now.” _And it only took cake_ Daichi thought quietly to himself, sliding the door closed before walking Suga to the driver's seat.  
“It only took a couple of months. I didn't realise I was that scary.” Laughing as he hopped in the front seat, Suga lowered the window before continuing their conversation.  
“Oh he gets like that with everyone. Kudos to you for breaking through it. My place next time?”

The alternating play dates had been a resounding success with lots of smiles and fun each Thursday had become a day socialising and dinner.  
“You work on Fridays right?” Thinking over his seclude, his sleepy brain barely firing, Daichi nodded.  
“Yes nine am to one pm. Need something fixed?”  
“Oh no no,” looking a little out of place, the dark haired man was almost certain his friend was a little embarrassed. “Nothing like that,” he finally said, gripping the steering wheel. “I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go for coffee or something after work?” Nodding as he thought about the timing, Daichi hummed as he summed up the trip from the garage to the day care and then on to where ever Suga had in mind.  
“Yeah, that sounds great, say around two fifteen? I'll swing by and pick up the pups if you want.” Looking a little flustered, Suga's knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel tighter.  
“If you want, I just kind of thought it could be an adult only thing. But we can take the boys too,” He added quickly, suddenly not looking so sure. Trying not to look too surprised Daichi shrugged.

“No that sounds fine, it'll be good to have a chat without having to be super cat like concious of everything.” Laughing a little to break the tension, Suga turned on the car and nodded.

“That was the plan, so I'll text you the place's address?”

“Yup, sounds good.” Smiling like it was no big deal, Daichi waved his friend and his small family off before turning and walking back to the house. A date with Suga. He couldn't wait.

  
  


He was late, so very very late. But once Ukai had found out he was going somewhere that didn't involve kids or work, he'd badgered him for details. In the end, he'd just admitted he was off to see someone for coffee but that was only after the older man had twisted his arm and kept him after his shift change.

_ He's going to think I'm standing him up.  _ Glancing at the dashboard clock and his fifteen minute lack in timing, Daichi swore. What if he got there and Suga wasn't there? Now that would be incredibly awkward, or if he was but he was upset or pissed off. Pushing the worst case scenario form his mind, the tall man took a deep breath and tried to relax. This wasn't a big deal, it was just coffee with a friend, he'd had coffees with Suga before, plenty of them and this was no different. Except that it was. But why? Because the other man had insisted on not having the kids around or because going out for coffee with someone was a date like activity. 

Following the directions to the cafe with a tired sigh, Daichi knew he was being stupid. There he was again assuming that just because the guy was gay he immediately wanted to date him or something. Laying down the logic in his mind before parking the car and scouting out the cafe, Daichi suddenly wasn't so sure once he caught sight of Suga.

He'd admitted before that the man was attractive, but now sitting quietly, cross legged on a comfy looking stool. Mug of coffee in front of him as he scrolled through his phone, Suga looked beautiful. Straightening his shirt as he approached, Daichi wished he'd dressed up more. His cleanly pressed T-shirt and jeans didn't quite hold up to the neat button down shirt and scarf set that Saga was sporting.

Looking up from his phone, Suga scanned the room before his eyes fell on Daichi standing stiffly in the doorway.

“Sorry I'm late,”the taller man apologised, working his way through the maze of tables and chairs to sit down opposite him. “The boss was running me raggered.” Pocketing his phone, Suga smiled sympathetically.

“I don't envy answering to a boss, but the health cover would be nice.” Snorting as he picked up the menu and scanned the drinks and lunch specials, Daichi sighed.

“What health cover? Part timer here, I get next to nothing. Kenma gets more then I do.” He glanced over his shoulder at the counter. “It must be nice being your own boss.”

  
  


After some inquiry, Daichi had discovered Suga worked primarily from home, breaking down websites and address for companies internationally and making a killing doing so. On wondering why he'd even put the kids in childcare, Daichi's own question had been answered itself as Kageyama had slipped on the floor, red face but not crying and ran to his father, huffing unhappily until the other man picked him. No tears, no words, just silence. Playing with kids their own age was important, it was what all the therapists and books had said about Nishinoya, a proverb that was thankfully coming true.

Asking if Suga needed a top up, Daichi order a sweet coffee before returning back to the table. His previous freak out in the car completely put at ease as they fell into a quiet, casual conversation.

“There is a small tournament coming up with the volleyball club, just a kind of fun thing between the kids. Do you think Nishinoya would be up to going?” Humming as he thought over his son's progress during the last couple of weeks, Daichi nodded.

“I think he'd be fine, so long as Asahi is going. When is it?” Biting his lip and looking far too cute for an adult man, Suga was a little unsure.

“Tomorrow.” Inhaling quickly through his teeth, Daichi stirred his coffee.

“Damn, I'm heading home tomorrow morning. My mum wants to take the boys for a festival in the town. Sorry, maybe next time.” Finishing off his coffee, Suga pushed the cup across the table as a waitress passed.

“No no, that's fine. It was a bit short notice. I was just told before, I'll go scout it out and we'll see for next time.”

Pleased he wasn't upset, Daichi sipped his coffee, happy with the sweetness level.

“Good plan, thank you.”

  
  


Sitting back in his seat with a small smile, Suga watched him drink with an intent, bright stare.

“Thank you for coming out with me today. I get bored at home alone all the time.” Leaning forward on his elbows, he tilted his head to the side. “I'm glad for your company. It's hard to find these days.” Lowering his cup to look over the rim at the smaller man, Daichi's mind was over analysing Suga's every word. He was just saying what they were both thinking; both just single dads looking for company, with the same likes and interests and the same restrictions due to little ones. That was it.

“Did you want another coffee?” Shaking his head slowly, Suga's smile hadn't swayed, neither had his stance. He looked so at ease, relaxed and soft, and very very appealing. Licking his lips nervously, Daichi squared his shoulders, thinking of nipping this niggling curiosity and paranoia of his in the butt.

“You think very loudly.” Blinking in surprise, Daichi pulled a face.

“Yeah? Sorry.”

“Don't be.” Leaning further across the table, Suga's looked far too pleased with himself. He was either having too much fun watching the other man squirm or he was really was flirting with him.

“Are you flirting with me?” It had to be said, it had to be. He'd been catching himself on every little thing he'd said or done recently. The fear of pushing the other man away or offending him had been at the for front of his mind for a while. And all because of his small insecurities. The minute he got this off his chest and out of the way, the better.

“Yes.” Suga hadn't missed a beat. His stance hadn't even changed, even as Daichi's jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed.

“Why?” Laughing at the other man's honest confusion, Suga looked as if he was having way too much fun.

“Because you're nice, friendly, stable. You're good with my kids and can fix cars. You're quite the handsome daddy.” Winking scandalously at him, Suga looked a tad flustered as he continued. “You're also trustworthy and kind. They're rare traits in any human.” He paused, watching the man opposite him carefully. “Is that okay?”

  
  


Unsure how to reply, Daichi could only blink and keep opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Was he okay with being hit on by a gay man? There was a huge part of him screaming yes. Any attention from another human being he didn't feed was very welcome. But did he intend start a relationship with him? He couldn't just say yes and lead him along for the next six months just for the company. And if he said no he was fairly sure Suga would still be his friend, but what if he didn't?

“It's fine.” He said slowly, fiddling with his tea spoon. “But I'm not sure...” he trailed off, running a hand over his face in frustration. He wasn't phasing this right. How could he say yes, but then no at the same time. “It's not the gay thing” he said quickly, catching the worry in Suga's warm eyes. “Well maybe just a little, I just mean I'm not sure how to go about this.” Groaning, he took a chance and reached out for Suga's hand, feeling the weight in his was comforting and almost natural. “I'm not phasing this right.”

“It's alright.” Threading his fingers through Daichi's larger hold, Suga gave him a wide smile. “I'm not asking for a commitment or anything.” He paused, flicking his hair from his eyes as he shifted in his seat. “I just didn't want to freak you out or anything.” Sitting back relaxed and content, Daichi heaved a sigh of relief.

“Not even close. It takes a lot to scare me.” Taking a moment to look down at their linked hands, the taller man felt his cheeks flushed. When was the last time he'd held hands with someone? Not since high school that was for sure and Suga's hands were so appealing. He'd noticed that before and now entwined with his own, he felt his heart fluttered a little. There was such a sense of warmth and familiarity with Suga, he was immediately put at ease, even with this grand revelation. In fact, he thought feeling the small rub and tickle of fingers smoothing circles under his wrist, this confirmed his theory as well as boosting his ego. Chubby tummy and screaming brats aside, someone, a very handsome someone was interested in him. Squeezing softly as a shiver of excitement ran through him, Daichi was happy to sit back and enjoy the company of his date.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

Popping the boot and pulling out bagfuls of meat and beer, Daichi wrangled the top of the boot down before bypassing the front door and heading around the side of the house. Snuggled amidst the sprawling new estate, the garden and lawn a little too overgrown for the picture perfect ascetic of the house Kuroo's house was a welcomed retreat. After having an early wake up and a two hour car ride, the boys were completely riled up and very restless. Unpacking them at his parents, the duo had had an afternoon of running around the huge backyard of his family home before collapsing in their make shift sofa bed and napping before dinner. Catching up with his parents was both a welcome and tedious experience. While his parents were a pillar of support, especially after Kiyoko left, they had always insinuated a little too much that he could have done more. More to make her happy, more to keep her around and done more to ensure their relationship had worked out.

  
  


It hurt when they said such things or asked about his love life. They were proud of his single parent success, but there always needed to be a woman in his life. Nishinoya would stop playing up if he had a mother, Daichi himself would lose more weight if he had a good woman cooking for him. Hinata would be far more advanced if there was a mother there to coddle him. In the end he had to text Bokuto and seek an escape.

Parents were the perfect babysitters, they didn't want to be paid and he never felt guilty about leaving them with his mother and father. Even if he returned and they were frazzled and tired he was yet to apologise or feel bad. It was their job as grandparents and they never complained. And Kuroo and Bokuto were all too happy to have him, demanding only dinner and beer. But a night off to relax with his friends was well worth it.

  
  


The house hadn't changed much. Kuroo and his girlfriend Misaki had brought it off plan when the new estates had started popping up all over the township. The small town he grew up in was changing so rapidly. Cruising through the supermarket to pick up dinner and drinks, he was surprised to meet very few people he knew. A whole new wave of people had come into the town during his four year absences and it was unnerving at best.

Knocking lightly on the back door as he tried to lure a sour looking ginger car into a pet, Daichi was surprised when Misaki called out to him. Slipping inside and letting the cat in with him, he piled the food up in the fridge before walking down to the hall to the lounge room.

“Hey Daichi, Kuroo said you'd be coming, they're in the garage. Did you let the cat in?” Misaki and Kuroo had been dating since high school. Many a double date had Daichi spent with her, Kuroo and Kiyoko. However, thankfully the other couple were yet to have children. Opting instead to own a convoy of expensive cars, motorbikes and jet skis, coupled with weekends away and an inability to cook for themselves they spent their money ten fold what Daichi did with two kids. Misaki looked well, trim and fit, with a glass of wine in hand she was spread out over the sofa as she offered Daichi a wave before checking around for the cat.

“He was here, but he probably ran away from me. Why does he hate me so much?” Struggling to sit up and pushing her hair from her face, Misaki stretched.

“ _ She  _ hates the kids, Yuu pulled her tail the last time he was here and she remembers.” Frowning dramatically as she pushed passed him, Daichi followed her to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, he does that sometimes. Kebabs sound alright for dinner?” Pouring herself another glass and stooping low to pick up the wayward cat, Misaki grinned.

“Sounds perfect, I've got to go pick up some stuff from the shops anyway. Tsukishima got the kids?” Shaking his head as he cracked open a beer and binned the lid with an expert shot, Daichi leant against the courter, reaching out tentatively to pet the limp cat in her arms.

“They're with my folks, I'll be heading back there tonight.” Pouting, Misaki let the cat down on the courter to collect more of his attention and pets.

“Shame. Ari is coming over later with some of the girls before heading out to the pub. She's really cute and single.” As she winked at him, Daichi couldn't help but roll his eyes before hiding behind his beer. “Oh come,” taking a sip of her wine, Misaki counted off on her fingers. “Hear me out, she works in childcare so she loves kids. She's got her own house just by the creek, nice little dog, nice little life. The only thing she needs is a big strong man to keep her company.” Shaking his head, Daichi focused on the cat before repeating the same thing he'd said to his parents not hours before hand.

“I'm sure she's lovely but I'm not really looking for anything at the moment. I'm just focusing on the boys and their future. Love can come later.” Humming unhappily, Misaki waved him off before grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

“You've been saying that since Kiyoko left. No one blames you for that but dude it's almost been five years. You've got to get over it.” Biting his cheek to keep back the snarky reply he almost spat out, Daichi watched her leave with a small sigh.

“Yeah I know, you okay to drive?” Pointing at the half full wine glass as Misaki threw him a quizzical look, she eventually shook her head.

“Only had one and half, thanks though Daddy. Do you think you can turn the instinct off or is it an always on kind of thing?” Laughing, Daichi waved her off and gave the cat a final pat before walking through the house.

Kuroo used to have gatherings in the lounge room, until the time he, Bokuto and Akashi had tried to break down a Yamaha 46 X right in the middle of the living room. Misaki had since banned his boys nights from the house. As such the attached garage had became home for all things manly and as he passed through the door in the laundry and down the stairs into the brightly light garage he remembered why. Broken sofas, chairs, car parts, two fridges and a pool table took up the majority of the room, but more then the men laying down over the sofas drew most of his focus.

“Daddy Daichi!” Bokuto sat up quickly, jumping up to greet him and to steal a beer. “No little ones? We had the xbox all set up and everything.” Pleased by the sentiment, Daichi flopped down on a thread bare armchair, greeting Kuroo and Akashi with a smile.

“Nope, mum and dad are on babysitting duty tonight, but thanks anyway.”

“Good good. I love the kiddies but I feel so bad drinking around them and stuff.” It was considerate, but unnecessary all the same and it made Daichi smile.

“Thanks, I'll be heading back tonight though.”

“Boo.” Switching the station on TV mounted above the fridge, Bokuto craned his neck to the side. “We were going to go to the pub.” Taking a swig from his beer, Daichi shrugged.

“Maybe next time. I have to drive home tomorrow.” Humming, as he rolled a tight cigarette, Kuroo offered one to Akashi and then Daichi who declined.

“Shame, you'll have to come down on the school holidays or something. Misaki has this chick she really wants you to meet.” Finishing his beer, eyes still glued to the TV, Daichi sighed.

“Yeah she was telling me.” Lighting up before taking a deep drag, Kuroo watched him carefully.

“Well don't get excited or anything. Thirsty young ladies are perfect mummy material.” He must have been frowning, because Kuroo pressed him harder. “Seriously though like five years and not so much as a date.”

“I go on dates.” Daichi said, pulling a bag of chips from a plastic bag at his feet and opening them with an aggressive tug.

“Pfft.” Taking a hand full of chip as the dark haired man passed them around, Bokuto looked anything but convinced. “Yeah right”

“I do, I went on a date just this week.”  
“Lair” Bokuto spat, sending shards of chips from his lips. “What's her name?”  
“Suga. His.” Daichi replied automatically his cheeks an even brighter red then before.  
“Suga His eh? Sounds like a stripper name. You mean you went to a strip club and met a stripper, that's not a date.” Rubbing the back of his head as the awkward nature of the question finally got hold of him, the broad man coughed to cover the shake in his voice.  
“Kōshi Sugawara. He's a man.”  
  
The sound of a pin dropping would have still been too loud with the silence that echoed around the room as he dropped that bomb shell. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but certainly not the reaction that followed. 

“Oh okay.” Cocking his head to the side as he glanced around at his gathering of friends, Daichi waited for a follow up comment that never came and was shocked as Bokuto began scoffing over the baseball scores while Akashi pondered over dinner.

“No other comment?” Humming as he drew another heavy drag, Kuroo looked anything but interested.

“About what?” Shocked and a little put out, Daichi snuggled back against his armchair.

“Well, I mean I thought, I mean- I'm not even sure.” Stubbing out his smoke, Kuroo watched Akashi climb the stairs, muttering something about starting the BBQ.

“Look I don't care, Akashi don't care, Bokuto don't care.”

“Don't care,” the silver haired man agreed, scoffing the final crumbs from the chip packet.

“You like this guy?” Nursing his beer, Daichi smiled a little.

“Yeah, he's nice.” Patting his back supportingly, Kuroo sat forward in his seat.

“Then that's the important thing. Not much else matters.” Pleased by their acceptance, Daichi wasn't quite sure what he'd expected. He'd held his tongue around his family as there would doubtless be some prejudice there. But even now he wasn't sure his friend were just messing with him.

“Really?”

“Yeah sure why not.” Shaking his head, Daichi was at a complete loss for words.

“Cool...” He drawled out slowly. “So I brought a heap of kebabs and I think Misaki was getting salad or something.” Nodding Kuroo sat back, awaiting Akashi to return while fiddling with his phone.

“So...” Sliding over the sofa to perch on the arm of his chair, Bokuto poked Daichi in the face. “Are you the top or the bottom?”

Snorting in laughter Kuroo clamped a hand over his mouth as Daichi blushed.

“I don't know.” Humming Bokuto jumped quickly off the chair, bounding up the stairs and out the door before Kuroo could snap at him.

“Bokuto is never going to change.” Nodding slowly, Daichi took a deep breath.

“I can't blame him. I don't really know myself.” Shrugging Kuroo stared up at the TV with aimless disinterest.

“You'll work it out.” He paused, his dark gaze flickering quickly from the screen to his friend. “I didn't even know you were into that kind of thing. Not that there's anything wrong with that.” Shrugging Daichi let the noise from the TV fill the silence, taking his time to think about his reply.

“I don't know if I am myself. But this guy, he's just really nice and on the level.”

“A bit of a cutie? Like as far as guys go?” The tips of his ear were bright red but the solid man nodded regardless.

“Yeah, really nice eyes, in shape, good body.” Looking thoughtful, Kuroo smirked.

“Shortie?” Catching Daichi's confused look, he tried again. “Is he short?”

“Oh,” thinking about it, Daichi shrugged. “Yeah a little, but not by much.”

  
  


“Your missus is back, can I get that BBQ rack set up now?” Peering around the door Bokuto yelled down at them, packets of plastic wrapped meat in each hand.

“Yeah sure, knock yourself out.” Jumping up and stretching Kuroo offered his friend a hand up. “You're a bear then.” Struggling up and out of the chair with the springs in the bottom gone and sagging, Daichi followed his old friend from the smoky garage into the calm chaos of the house.

“A bear?” Avoiding tripping over the cat as she ran down the hall at all the sudden noise, Kuroo coughed.

“Yeah, it's like manly gays or something. Misaki is kind of into watching all the kind of stuff.” Laughing at the look of discomfort that crossed his fiend's face, Daichi felt his pocket buzz. Entering the kitchen with Akashi and Bokuto fighting over what to cook and how to cook it, Daichi pulled up a stool to watch the conflict. Checking his phone as Kuroo shut both men down with cool authority, he couldn't help but smile.

A message had flashed up, Suga's name in the sender tag. Clicking it open as Misaki breezed past him and offered him another drink, his heart all but melted at the image that popped up.

_**Came 5th at the tournament. Asahi very upset that Nishinoya wasn't there, but played anyway, what a trooper.** _

The accompanying image saw the top of Suga's silvery hair framing the bottom of the picture with two sleepy boys passed out in the back seat. Smiling as he typed back a quick message, Daichi thought about adding a picture but decided against. Unless he could search out the cat and snap a decent photo, there wasn't really anything appropriate around.

“You texting your boyfriend?” Shrugging off Bokuto's arm as the man slung it tightly around his neck, Daichi bit back the cheeky come back he had planned.

“Kind of yeah.” Grinning, Bokuto bumped him none to gently with his hip.

“That's super cute. You're getting all gooey over text messages and shit.”

“Bokuto go heat up some of that kindling and leave Daichi alone. Daichi peel this cucumber and add it to the salad. Akashi just keep doing whatever you're doing.” Turning with a sigh, Kuroo fluffed his hair up with a drunk elegance of someone only just realising how drunk they really were. “And somebody get me another beer.” Leaning to kiss her boyfriend Misaki slapped him lightly on the cheek.

“Get one yourself babe and stop yelling.” Smiling dumbly, Kuroo leant in close and planted a small kiss to her pouting lips.

“Anything for you love.”

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Closing the door with a small click, Daichi winced at the toot of a car horn that echoed down the street. Hopefully the boys were in bed and wouldn't be woken by the noise. Placing a hand to the wall, he slide down the hall towards the light of the lounge room. His mother was still awake and watching the latest blockbuster playing on screen. Inquiring about the boys and happy discover they were already in bed, he kissed her good night before checking on the slumbering children and heading back to his own bedroom.  
It hadn't changed much since he'd left some years before hand. The single bed was a little uncomfortable, but as he snuggled down under the thick blankets and sheets, he immediately felt at ease. The evening had been nice, friendly and casual. It was the kind of human interaction he was missing back at home, well at least before he'd met Suga. Thinking about the other man with a smile, he leant out of bed and sorted through his jeans pockets, locating his phone and falling back into bed with a small grunt.  
He'd been so caught up with the evening, eating, drinking and catching up with all his old school friends and some new ones he'd met only that night, he hadn't had a moment to check his phone. A message flashed up from Suga, making his breath hitch a little. Opening the message with cold, shaky fingers, he pulled the blankets up high over his shoulders, trying to conserve as much warmth as possible.

_**Enjoy your night. It's ice cream and movie night for us.** _

Immediately going to reply, Daichi checked the time and winced. Maybe he shouldn't reply just yet, he'd left the message unanswered for far too long. It was too late now to reply, he'd probably wake the other man up now. Taking a deep breath and throwing care to the wind, he typed out a quick text.

_**It was nice, always good to catch up with everyone. Will be happy to head home though.** _

A warm, drunken glow filled him as he pressed send and snuggled back under the blankets. He was falling into a light sleep when the phone buzzed. Surprised, he was shocked to see the reply so quick and this late.

_**So soon? Is it a bit boring there.** _

Yawning as he rolled over and tucked the blanket around his shoulders and back, Daichi's fingers flew across the touch screen.

_**A bit, but I get a little tired of the same questions. And this bed is lumpy. I've had the same one since high school** _

Putting the phone beside his pillow, Daichi struggled to stay awake as he waited for a reply.

_**Tiny single bed, saggy a little in the middle or with a whacking great bar running through the side. I have one back at my folks as well.** _

Laughing quietly, Daichi stretched against the sagging mattress and was inclined to agree.

_**Uncannily correct. At least at home I have a nice big bed, with no sag and enough space for my shoulders.** _

Nudging the wall for emphasis as if his words and actions could be seen through the phone, the broad man rubbed his eyes, fighting the losing battle with sleep. The buzz of the phone jolted him awake. Reading the text with beady eyes, he had to read the message twice to ensure he got the full thing.  
I'd be happy to share my bed with you. It's a nice big bed, enough room for your shoulders.

Feeling a hot flush wash over him, Daichi licked his lips before replying. He knew Suga was flirting with him now, their date on Friday had confirmed that. And now was no exception, he wasn't even being subtle now. Two am didn't warrant subtly, especially with such a direct approach. Fuelled by alcohol and a growing sense of arousal, he pressed send without a second thought.

_**Is there enough room for two in there?** _

Cheeks pink, Daichi shoved the phone under his pillow, suddenly feeling six times more awake.

_**Of course there is. Would you like to join me?** _

Rolling onto his back, his hand resting on his chest, Daichi sighed heavily. Oh he was definitely flirting with him now. It didn't feel as natural as talking in person, but at the same time there was a feeling of anonymity. Suga couldn't see him blushing like an idiot and or squirming around under his sheets.

_**Oh yes please, a big warm bed, good company. How could I say no?** _

_**You're not allowed to.** _

Stifling his laughter, Daichi typed back quickly.

_**Yes sir, is it getting hot in here?** _

Blushing as he pressed send, he awaited the reply with baited breath. He was taking a bit of a risk expanding the conversation but drawing back on his discussion with Kuroo and Bokuto that night, he felt much more at ease.

_“Just pretend he's a girl” Blowing Bokuto off with a bottle cap flicked at his head Daichi shook his head._   
_“I can't do that, I don't want to do that. He's a man. And I like him as a man.”_   
_“Yeah, but do you want to fuck him?” Gesturing aimlessly, the dark haired man frowned._   
_“I don't know, yeah, maybe. What's your point?”_   
_“My point,” Bokuto continued. “Is that if you're having reservation just think back to being with chicks. Like you're going on a date, just treating it like you were dating a chick.” Humming, some what surprised by Bokuto's level of maturity, Daichi bid him continue. “So when you're with him and chilling and if something goes down and you're feeling out of your depth, just think about what you'd do with a chick. And then that's the path. He wants to hold hands? Would you hold hands with a chicky? Of course you would, so do it.”_

Thinking about it now, Daichi agreed that it was certainly the best path to take, especially when he was so unsure. Holding hands in the cafe was fine, he'd felt incredible comfortable, there was no need to second guess himself. But now in the middle of the night, the dirty talk excelling quickly he applied his new principle. How would he response if a hot chick, who was totally digging him started sexting, there was only really one option.

_**I'm getting a bit hot and bothered. Should probably take my shirt off. You too.** _

Feeling a zing of success rush through him, Daichi rubbed his collarbone, tempted to reach down and put a hand under his shirt. Just to feel the skin on skin and relax in the sensation as their play developed.

_**Gone. Pants next?** _

Maybe that was a little bold, but he didn't have much time to worry as his phone buzzed back.

_**Mmm, yes please. I bet you're all tense and stiff at the moment. Remind me next time to give you a massage. I keep thinking it every time I see you.** _

Touching a hand to his shoulders and squeezing lightly, Daichi had to admit he was a bit sore and stiff. Stress did that to him, and any offer for a massage was very welcome. Especially from a semi naked handsome man.

_**That sounds amazing. In bed? ;)** _

Licking his lips he worried about the cheeky nature of his message. He hoped he wouldn't scare Suga off. The man was quite steady and had kept his ground for the majority of their courtship so far. Even through all Daichi's bumbling and silliness, he was still around so maybe there was nothing to worry about.

_**Oh yes, no shirt, no pants, oil and years of sports massage practice. I have magic hands. Trust me.** _

Biting his lip at the image that made, Daichi slide his hand down his chest, pausing mid stomach and rubbing a hand under his shirt with a content sigh. He could feel his cock working up to half mast, aroused by the thought of soft, limber Suga.

_**Now you're just being a tease. You have to keep that promise now.** _

Shocked and a little turned on by how horny he really was, Daichi stretched out along the bed, suddenly feeling guilty as he caught a glimpse of the time. He really needed to get to sleep soon. Frustrated he pondered about the time he had and if he rubbed one off now and went to sleep straight after he should just have enough hours to make the car ride home bearable. Jumping as the phone buzzed, Daichi pulled up the final message, intent in making this the last one no matter how much fun he was having. Hopefully they could pick this up once he got back home.

_**I promise. But you'll have to hold up your part of the deal as well.** _

Confused, Daichi re read the message, his sleepy mind barely able to keep up. Grinning as he realised the implication, his promise of a final message went straight out the window.

_**Anything baby. It's been a while, but I have some skills up my sleeve.** _

He cringed at how porny the whole thing sounded, but that was the dramatic, over the top nature at least from what he remembered. He hoped Suga would look past his inexperience and keep up their play, not just tonight but in general.

_**Oh yeah? Tell me, in detail** _

Groaning into his pillow, Daichi thought over the best way to reply. A hundred porn style phases came to mind, but that wouldn't do now. Now called for honesty and hopefully it would pay off in the long run.

_**I'm not really sure how much holds true now, but my tongue. My mouth, lips and teeth. I can make you feel real good and that's a promise.** _

Pressing send before backing out and deleting the whole conversation, Daichi stared up at the ceiling as he had countless hours before. For the first eighteen years of his life this ceiling had watched over him and stared back throughout a variety of different mood and situations. And now was no different with this whole new page of his life. The ceiling was back, looking over him like a guardian angel. Feeling the buzz of his phone, he promised this would be the last message and then it was off to bed. Surely Suga would be needing the sleep soon as well, especially after a day of volleyball and sulking a Asahi.

There was no message or text in the notification. Flashing back at him as the message loaded was a single image, but it was one that heated Daichi to the core. Suga. Naked Suga, standing off the side in front of brightly lit bathroom mirror. His hair said he'd been laying in bed, getting up only to take the photo, the warm blush across his skin speaking of his shyness. Bright brown eyes were half lidded and a little sleepy. But Daichi wished that was catching his eye, he wanted Suga's sleepy beauty to be single object of his desire and attention. But it wasn't, instead his eyes scanned the crystal clear picture, down the strongly shaped collarbones, chiselled stomach and toned Adonis lines, ending at the small treasure trail of downy silver hair. Below that was the eye catcher, the thing he couldn't tear his eyes from, Suga's beautiful, thick cock. A flushed red and peach against the creamy tan of his thighs, Daichi couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from his lips.

Swallowing thickly, his gaze remained glue to the hot display on the tiny screen. He'd seen other men naked, plenty of times in the locker room, at high school and a scattered amounts of times otherwise. But this was different, this provoked a whole feeling of heat and desire in him unlike anything he'd really felt before. At least in his living memory. The arousal coursing through him was almost uncontrollable, even the fact that it was man held nothing to him any more. Had Suga actually been there, he would have jumped him, right in his parents houses with his babies sleeping in the next room. This man was driving him crazy.

Running a hand through his hair, he felt the damp moisture of sweat against his palm. Willing his arousal away was all but impossible now, and the timing was all wrong. He wanted to have the time to enjoy the this feeling, to draw out the heat and sensation of this moment, the uncontrollable lust and desire, he wanted it to last forever. Most of all he wanted Suga here. An unachievable goal he so desperately wished for. Jacking off now would just be a massive let down, a complete waste of the life and virility he was experiencing for the first time in years. Sitting up and carefully stepping out of bed, avoiding the sneaking floorboards and ripples in the mat he slide the door open and slipped out into the bathroom down the hall. Hopefully he wouldn't wake anyone as he ran a quick, cold shower to be rid of his pounding hard on.

Pausing mid step, Daichi did a quick back pedal to his room. Stubbing his toe on a chest of draws his father had moved in some time recently, he cussed wordlessly, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he made his way back to the bathroom, phone in hand. Turning the lights on once the door closed, he stared himself down in the long bathroom mirror. He remembered when his mother had it installed in his final year of middle school. The whole bathroom had been redone and he had been so excited to have finally gotten a shower ward and to be rid of that cursed bucket that had made showering so hard.

Stripping down to his underwear, he stopped with them mid way around his knees, glancing at himself in the mirror a final time. He looked tired and not the cute, sleepy tired Suga had managed in his sexy photo shoot. He looked like he'd been up all night drinking in a smoky garage on top of a trying car ride. Kicking his underwear to the side, he fluffed up his hair and cringed at the weight around his tummy. Clicking on the camera, he tried a couple of poses before all but giving up and slouching while snapping a couple of photos. It was almost painful to sort through the images, trying to pick the most appealing one to send across. Coming to the first one on the camera roll, Daichi couldn't help but crack a smile. At least he was smiling in this one, smiling because he'd thought of Suga, for the ball achingly beautiful image he made and all for Daichi's eyes only.

Attaching the picture, he glanced at himself in the mirror awkwardly. His cock bobbing in the cold air, seeking some attention as his body betrayed him and the excitement and all together naughtiness of his actions caught up with him. Leaving his phone on a pile of clothes to ensure the buzz didn't vibrate loudly across the sink, he slipped into the shower, letting the water run a chilly mild heat before ducking under. Washing out his frustration with a twist of the taps, Daichi leant his cheek against the cold glass, letting the chill seep through his scalding skin and helping to settle his frayed nerves.

After a time, when his erection had receded and his heart had stopped pounding, he slipped out of the shower and dried off briskly. He'd heard the soft buzz of the phone during his shower but decided it could wait. Towelling his hair dry, and grabbing his phone, Daichi made his way carefully back to his room, avoiding the set of draws the second time before collapsing in bed and checking his messages.

_**I always keep my promises.** _

Pleased by the response, Daichi typed back with steady fingers and a clear head.

_**I look forward to it. Big day tomorrow, heading home. Might see you Monday.** _

Closing his sleepy eyes, a jolt of realisation had him reaching out for the phone and adding a single line his good night message.

_**You are so beautiful. Good night.** _

Satisfied, his head finally hitting the pillow with a heavy sigh, Daichi winced as his phone buzzed a final time.

_**Safe drive home, I hope so. You are beautiful. Sweet dreams.** _


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to moving... to JAPAN I haven't been online much recently. But now that I'm settled and have my affairs in order I'll be back to uploading at least once a week. Much thanks.

Pulling Hinata away from the small pit of glowing coals, Daichi was in too good for a mood to be mad. It was Saturday and the day had started off swimmingly and the evening was going just as well. Having Suga arrive early enough for a breakfast out, they had spent a morning of mild chaos, happily chatting and engaging in play with their boys. Volleyball had been fun and interactive, both Nishinoya and Asahi were working well within the team. Asahi had even been in a different training group and there had been smiles and high fives all round.

  
  


On the drive home, Daichi asked the question he'd been aching to ask since the weekend previous.

“Do you think the boys would like a sleepover?” Humming as he checked over his shoulder and merged into the second lane, Suga shrugged.

“Maybe.” Feeling a little disheartened at the lack of an immediate yes, Daichi nodded slowly and let the topic drop. Sensing his friend's sudden silence and disappointment, Suga reached out blindly and patted his knee. Hitting a little further up on his thigh to be considered comforting, but he didn't apologise. “I'll explain when we get home. Maybe just dinner and see how everything goes okay?” Pleased by his words and the soft caress of his inner thigh, Daichi enjoyed the sensation before pulling on his belt and turning around to inform Nishinoya that it was inside voice time and no more yelling.

  
  


Letting the kids run wild in the back yard, four new sets of bubble wands in hand, Suga and Daichi settled on the back steps. Watching Kageyama get frustrated at his lack of bubbles, Daichi nudged Suga's shoulder, prompting him to continue their conversation from the car.

“It can be at your house if that helps, I just thought having some dinner, maybe a barbecue here or something.” Humming Suga leant back on his hands, watching Nishinoya and Asahi run around in circles, chasing their bubbles before they hit the ground.

“Truthfully we haven't been through sleepovers yet. I'm not too sure how Asahi would go with them. He gets really funny sometimes, especially around bedtime.” Clearing his throat as he struggled to phase his next question right, without sounding like a massive creep, Daichi went ahead anyway.

“Well you can stay over to, if you'd like. Just to see how the boys go.” The surprise on Suga's face quickly morphed into a grin as he nodded.

“That could work, should I bring my pyjamas?” Laughing as he fought down the blush rising in his cheeks, Daichi shrugged.

“You'll just have to wait and see. It's up to you.”

  
  


Hearing the slam of the van door, Daichi yelled for Nishinoya to come in from outside and get ready to answer the door. Listening to door bell ring, Daichi leant in the doorway as Nishinoya ran through his door opening routine. He had taught the young one stranger danger recently especially when answering the door. Letting Hinata in on the run through as the toddler joined him, Nishinoya asked who it was before opening the door. Suga's calm and clear reply was almost right on script and so with a single look over his shoulder at his father, Nishinoya tugged the handle open. Squealing as he saw Asahi, Nishinoya all but tackled the larger boy, a bundle of blankets and pillows wedged between them.

“Are you moving in?” Daichi assumed Suga must be behind the layers of blankets and bursting bags that was struggling its way inside. A bumbling Kageyama brought up the near, volleyball under one arm, dragging a small duffel bag in the other.

“I wasn't sure if you had extra linen.” Directing them to the lounge room, Daichi helped create a pile of blankets to free Suga's arms. It was doubtless the most shaken he'd seen the smaller man. Usually so composed and relaxed, his pale cheeks were flushed pink and his hair stuck out against its usual form.

“I think we'll be fine for tonight. Thank you though.” Offering him a plastic bag for the kitchen, Suga glanced around to locate his little ones before dropping his bags on the floor and flopping down on the near by sofa.

“I think I went a little crazy.” Pouting up at Daichi as he came back from the kitchen, the silver haired man held his arms open wide, beckoning him in for a hug. Grinning Daichi seized up the sofa before slipping down, swinging his legs over Suga's lap and wrapping his arms around the slim man's shoulders.

“That's okay, just a bit out of your comfort zone. Don't worry, tonight will be fun.” Humming as he nuzzled Daichi's chest, Suga slide his hands up the board man's back.

“Yeah I know, just need to calm down a little.” Pausing, his hands braced the muscles of Daichi's shoulders, squeezing gently. “Still a little tense I see.” His eyes gleaming, Suga tickled the nape his friend's neck, watching him squirm. “Maybe I'll make good on that promise tonight.” Unable to stop the blush that flared up, Daichi tucked his face in close to Suga's neck, refusing to look like an embarrassed school girl. 

“Cuddle cuddle cuddle.” Tearing around the corner, Kageyama in his wake, Hinata bumped into the padded sofa leg before clambering up Suga's leg and perching himself between the two. “Cuddle” he repeated firmly, demanding hugs from both his father and Suga. Kissing his cheeks fondly as he heaved the boy across to his lap to make room for the struggling climber Kageyama, Daichi keep his stance, linked closely to Suga as they showered affection upon their boys.

  
  


“Where's Asahi? Where's Nishinoya?” Asking the ever stony faced Kageyama, but receiving no response, Daichi chuckled a little.

“Outside outside outside.” Pointing eagerly outside, Hinata bounced up and down, smiling. “Yama, outside.” Cocking his head to the side, the steely eyed youngster nodded, looking to his father to be let down.

“I guess we should go join them then.” Gently dropping his son to the floor and watching him toddle off, Suga nodded. 

“I guess we should and leave cuddles for later.”

 

  
  


Cooling a cob of corn with a gentle blow, Suga held it straight up for Hinata so the young one could munch with vigour.

“You want a beer?” Manoeuvring the feasting babe so the corn sat more comfortable around his tender gums, the slim man hummed.

“Sure, why not. But be warned, I'm a bit weak when it comes to booze.” Turning on his heel, Daichi tried to hide his smile. He'd betted on this, on Suga being a lightweight. It was a little sad to admit, but with them both more relax and comfortable he was sure their night would run more smoothly. Leaving the barbecue in capable hands, Daichi went straight to the fridge, retrieving a couple of beers as well a packet of juice boxes to be shared among the boys.

  
  


Passing the beer to Suga and popping the straw in the box before handing it to Hinata, Daichi passed out juice boxes to the trio that approached him and inquired about their readiness for dinner.

“I want meat.” Nishinoya exclaimed, striding over to the wire rack and pointing at the largest bit of beef he could find. “That one.”

“You can have some meat and some vegetables,” his father compromised, helping a struggling Kageyama sup from his straw. Frowning, the fiery little boy shook his head and stamped his foot.

“I want meat, just meat.”

“Asahi wants vegetables,” Suga cut in smoothly, cracking the top off his beer as he did. “Isn't that right Asahi?” Nodding but unsure, the tall boy looked torn between agreeing with his father and wanting to keep his friend happy.

“Yes” he said quietly, cramming his straw in his mouth and sucking hard to avoid any further augment. Huffing Nishinoya frowned at his father, refusing to admit defeat even though he'd been out voted.

“It'll be tasty, just put enough sauce on it and you won't even know the difference.” Daichi assured him, readying paper plates and turning the meat a final time.

  
  


Serving dinner was a quite affair and after forcing Nishinoya to eat some vegetables with sauce, Daichi settled back with his own meal. Watching Hinata chew at a tough bit of steak, he sipped at his beer slowly. Perched on one of the abandoned lawn chairs of some past tenant had left, the taller man put up his feet with a small sigh. Stomach full and happy babies loitering, the backyard fell into a lull of comfortable silence.

“My compliments to the chef.” Collecting their empty plates, Suga made about handing out a set of small cakes and treats to keep the kids happy. Smiling and at ease, the slim man sat down beside his friend, polishing off his beer as he did. The balance on the old lawn chair struggled and creak for a moment, but resettled as Suga laid down, stretched out along its length. “It's been a while since I had a drink.”

“Oh?” Daichi was only half listening, his attentions were currently torn between his desire to watch his adorable little ones with their playmates and the slowly trailing hand running up and down his thigh.

“Yeah, never really had time or the will to once the boys came along. It's hard when you're doing it alone. I mean when I was staying with my folks I was fine, but otherwise there was never time.” Daichi knew all about that, and it was why his time spent in his home town was such a special treat. But now with both of them on watch, there was no need to worry.

“Yeah, it's nice every now and again.” Shivering slightly as Suga slid closer, the taller man on reflex reached out and looped an arm around his shoulder.

“I get a bit handsy though.” Laughing as Suga's statement was backed up with a subtle squeeze, Daichi felt his cheeks flush. Craning his head to side, he pressed a small kiss to Suga's silvery hair.

“I would have never noticed. Perhaps,” he said letting his voice drop an octave. “You can leave more of that for tonight. You still owe me a massage remember?” The look of heated surprise in the other man's whisky eyes quickly morphed into a dark golden amber that worked wonders for his libido.

“It was a promise,” Suga said seriously, his cheek a little pink with alcohol and arousal. “You just have to keep your end of the deal.” Unable to hold back the shiver that ran through him, Daichi bent down to lick the tip of the smaller man's ear. The tip of his tongue lapping gently at the arch and shell, finishing with a small bite and a soft breath, sat back content at the hitch in Suga's breathing and the tension working its way into his shoulders.

“I promise to make good.”

  
  


  
  


Settling the boys for bed was about as hard as Daichi had expected. Hyped up on sugar and excitement, it had taken two whole movies for the smaller boys to nod off and hot chocolate for the older boys accompanied by a cuddle and a story. Three beers and a relatively confident swagger later, Daichi pulled a fussing Suga away from the boy's room and down the hall. 

“Do you think they'll sleep okay? Asahi gets so funny when he's not in his own room.”

“They'll be fine,” the board man assured him, steering him away from the wall and into his bedroom. Had he known he would be having such a guest in his presences he would have cleaned up better. He'd thought about the possibility of having Suga stay with him, but he didn't ever think he'd be like this and not in such an eager fashion.

  
Handsy had been the slim man's way of describing his condition while drinking and Daichi couldn't agree more. Not that he minded of course. It was just such a strange experience after so many years of loneliness. At the various points throughout the evening, he'd felt the touch of fingers running up and down his body. His neck, his wrists, along his hips and chest, no place was safe from the eager Suga and his affection. Snuggled together on the sofa watching the end of another masterpiece of a Ghibli film, those teasing hands had taken a much more sensual tone.

  
  


Nothing too extreme, although Daichi had at one point worried the other man would all but jump him on the sofa, kids in the room and all. Instead without little hesitation or warning, those sly hands dipped under his shirt and splayed out across his chest and collarbone. It felt good and for a moment, Daichi assumed Suga was testing how far he could push with being told off or frightening him. There would be a long way to go before that would become an issue. 

  
  


Switching on the light in his room, Daichi watched Suga flopped down on his bed, face first.

“Am I being an over protective, cotton wool parent?” Coming to stand behind him, Daichi bent down, letting his hands run and down the length of Suga's back.

“No, this is just all new and a little scary. Don't worry, you're right here if something goes wrong, which it won't. You're right here for them.” Humming as he stretched out against the bed, Suga tilted his head to the side, watching Daichi over his shoulder.

“There's a lot of that going around at the moment.” Only half listening, Daichi looked up to meet his friend's eye.

“Pardon?” Grinning a little, Suga slouched back off the edge of the bed, his feet touching the ground as he arched his back, propositioning for him.

“Doing things that are a little new and scary.”

  
  


Licking his lips, his mouth running dry, Daichi could only nod. If he bent, just ever so slightly lower, Suga's ass would be pushed right up against his hips. Completely on level and in a startling moment of clarity, the dark haired man suddenly realised the dynamic Suga desired. Pleased and a little nervous, the hands running down the other man's back came to rest on his hips, steadying him as he swayed ever so slightly.

“A little new but not scary.” Daichi assured, squaring his knees as he dropped his hips and rubbed his pelvis against Suga's ass. The small cry of pleasure that came from the smaller man's lips lit a fire in his belly. He'd been burning on a low heat all night, the small touches and teasing stoking the ambers hotter and hotter. But now with Suga all soft and sprawled out before him, his arousal jumped dramatically.

“You like this?” Unsure how to reply, Daichi simply nodded. Was Suga asking if he liked their play or if he liked being on top or... “You feel like you've done this before.” Laughing a little, Daichi bent over further, his knees pushing forward to part Suga's legs as he covered the smaller man with his body.

“Not like this” he admitted, his cheeks burning hot. “But I've done something similar.” Taking a chance, his face so close and warm, Daichi kissed the soft skin of Suga's blushing cheek. “Nervous, not scared.” Inhaling quickly at the feeling of Daichi's lips on his cheek Suga rolled his hips back, feeling the larger man's whole body tense as he did.

“Good, well that makes two of us.” Pushing off the bed and feeling Daichi shift with him, Suga turned and faced his friend down with a serious smile. “I want to kiss you.” Losing his breath for a moment, Daichi could only nod. “Then I want to strip you down and massage all that stress out. Then...” he paused licking his lips. “Then I want you to use that tongue of yours and make me very happy.

  
  


Feeling the stupid grin break over his face in seconds, Daichi nodded, reaching out clumsily to pull Suga in for a hug.

“I want that,” he said softly, pulling back slightly so that they were nose to nose. “I really want that.”

“You just want a free massage,” Suga teased, leaning his forehead against Daichi's. Struggling slightly, his hands trembling a little, Daichi cupped Suga's cheek, rubbing little circles over the soft flesh with careful fingers.

“I'm going to kiss you now.” The look of longing was no doubt mirrored in his own eyes the taller man noticed as he angled in his head to the side and moved in for a kiss. It felt good. It felt better then be remembered but familiar all at once. Brushing his lips ever so gently over Suga's, Daichi shivered as small hands touched his shoulder and chest, pulling him closer as the slender man deepened the kiss. Taking the cue with vigour, Daichi kissed the corner of his lover's lips, moving down nip and suckle his bottom lip with gentle teeth.

“I have wanted to do that for so long.” Falling back on the bed and panting lightly Daichi licked his lips, grinning at Suga's words.

“Oh yeah, how long?” Joining him, breathless and a little tussled, Suga struggled.

“Since the garage on the first day we met and you walked in with those overalls.” Watching the board man pull a face, Suga couldn't help but laugh. “Oh come on, you looked hot. All greasy and dirty, it was like the perfect start to a porno.” Pulling the small man close and taking his lips in an almost bruising kiss, Daichi couldn't help but chuckle.

“If you like that then maybe you should come around to the garage another time. Maybe when Ukai isn't around. I'd be happy to wear it for you again.” All but purring, Suga bit his lips at the thought.

“Naughty, I like it. Soon maybe.”  _ Not soon enough  _ Daichi thought as he's whole body shuddered with arousal. “You need to take your shirt off.” 

  
  


Stripping down at Suga's bidding, Daichi hummed happily. Closing his eyes, he was hyper aware of the dip and rise of the bed as Suga moved about.

**“** You weren't lying about the space” the small man said with a smile.”Plenty of room for two.” Daichi almost replied sourly, thinking about his ex wife and all the cold nights they'd spent in the bed together, but decided against especially as small, nibble hands touched his bare flesh.

 

There was a slick heat that followed, running in trickles down his spine. “I thought you could use some lavender and mint extract, it's great for calming nerves and relieving stressed” Zoning in on the tight, pinched area around his shoulders, Suga grinned as he straddled the back of Daichi's thighs. “Looks like it's working.”

“So good” Daichi moaned, rolling his shoulders back against Suga's hands. “Really good.” Working on easing out the knots in his lover's spine, Suga leant down slowly, using his whole body to rub and grind against Daichi's board back.

 

“I live to please,” he said softly, letting his fingers traced the curve and slope of the other man's back. “You feel really good.” Snorting into his pillow, Daichi struggled to look over his shoulder to throw a disapproving look at the smaller man.

“I probably feel stressed and flabby.” Smiling gently Suga leant down, kissing him square on the nose as he continued to knead and work the on the particularly tense spots around the shoulders and neck.

 

“You feel powerful,” Suga corrected. Thinking over the odd statement, Daichi shivered as the hands at his back worked down even lower. Over his spine and trailing down to to his hips and waist.

“I'm about as powerful as a washed up kitten.” Laughing softly, Suga shook his head.

“Have you seen your thighs? Let me guess defence in basketball? You'd drop those hips and and nothing got passed you?” Biting back the moan that spilt forth as Suga dug into the aching region of his lower back, Daichi barely managed a nod.

“Pretty much. I used to be in better shape when I had time for the gym and stuff.”

“I understand” Suga said, his hands playing over the cute little indentations framing the dark haired man's hips. “It'll get better as they get older. You'll be able to take Nishinoya with you soon enough. I'm sure it'd be something he'd love.” Grinning as he pictured the overall humorous image of the pocket rocket pumpkin pumping iron, Daichi sighed contently.

“Maybe in a couple more years once he's settled down a little more. He's still so up and down.”

 

Humming in agreement, Suga reached across the bed to pour more scented oil into his palm.

“He's improved so much since we first met, give him a couple more years and he'll be a star student.” Pleased by the notion, Daichi let his mind focus on the slip and slide of Suga's hands. He was quiet for such a long time, the silver haired man feared he'd nodded off, stirring only as he hopped off his hips, making the bed dip.

“You do have magic hands.” Rolling his shoulders for emphasis as he struggled up on his elbows Daichi stretched with a groan. Rolling over with a grunt, he took in the shirtless Suga with eager eyes.

“You look beautiful.” He'd said it before, over text but saying it now held so much more meaning. Especially as Suga smiled and looked away with a blush.

“Brats and all?” There was something in the way he spoke that made Daichi curious, although he held his tongue.

“Got my own screaming brats haven't I? It's part of what makes you beautiful.” Biting his lip to hide his smile, Suga crossed the bed, bending low to kiss Daichi briefly before posing over his hips, securing his knees either side of his of waist.

 

The weight of Suga on his thighs was welcomed and arousing. That and having the detailed and fluid muscle of his chest and torso so close and available to his touch made Daichi's head spin. Reaching out with a shaky hand, he ran a finger from the pillar of the slim man's neck, down his chest and onto the panels of his stomach. Watching the muscle bunch under his touch, coupled with the quick inhale fuelled his fire. Dragging his eyes down the other man's body and appreciating the coutures and slope, his mouth watered as he thought about what lay beneath the tight, crumpled denim of his jeans.

“Getting scared yet?” Breathless, Suga smiled down at him with lustful eyes. Shaking his head, Daichi ran his hand up the side of the smaller man's neck, touching the back of his head and directing him down for a kiss.

“Not even close, overly eager perhaps.” Laughing against his lover's lips, Suga nipped his bottom lip cheekily.

“I can feel that.” Rolling his hips against Daichi's and watching him jump at the contact, Suga purposely took his hand, rubbing it down his front to tease and centre on his nipples. Catching on quickly and thankful for the direction Daichi rubbed the hardened nubs, pinching them gently and watching Suga arch under his attentions. “Oh, that's good.”

  
  


Chuckling softly, Daichi tugged sharply, watching closely as the silver haired man winced. Leaning up quickly, he replaced his fingers with lips. Licking and suckling around the tender nub, the sounds of pleasure coming from Suga spurring him on. Using his teeth to lightly nip around the soft flesh, his hands came up, wrapping around the slim man's waist, anchoring them together. “Is this the start of you making good on your promise?” Humming as he sucked harder, Daichi pulled back to look up at him.

“Just the start.” Licking his lips and tasting the soft, natural musk of Suga, Daichi fitted his hands around the light haired man's hip bones. “You feeling okay?” Grinning as he threaded his fingers through Daichi dark, thick hair, Suga tipped his down for a small kiss on the nose.

“I'm feeling great, as you can tell.” Thrusting forward, Daichi could must definitely feel how good his companion was feeling.

“Oh hell yes.” Moaning slightly as the tent in his own pants rubbed against Suga's, the taller man stole his lips in another kiss. Delving beyond his lips to lap and taste with his teeth and tongue. Shivering as Suga sucked at his tongue, Daichi jumped suddenly as the door behind them slammed open.

“Daddy! Azzy wet the bed.” Counting his lucky stars he'd pulled away from Suga before the man had snapped his jaw closed, both dads jumped into action. Tumbling out of bed and racing down the hall, towards the loud sobbing coming from the boy's room. Woken up by Asahi's crying, Hinata had decided to join in, increasing the volume ten fold. Plucking the redhead from his crib and rocking him gently, Nishinoya suddenly attached to his knee, Daichi watched a struggling Suga calm down a near screaming Asahi down.

  
  


“Shush shush shush, Hinata Hinata Hinata.” Repeating his words to his son in the same fashion as he spoke, Daichi succeeded in keeping his interest and stemming the tears. Suga however was not having as much luck. Pulling the boy up and out of the damp bed and wiping away his tears, Suga spoke to him in soft, calming tones. “Shower?” Daichi asked, settling Hinata back into bed, accompanied by Kageyama who seemed thoroughly undisturbed by the whole affair.

“Yes please, I'm so sorry.” Heaving up Nishinoya with a grunt and walking down to the bathroom and fixing up the shower temperature and pressure, Daichi left his friend and sulking child to their clean up.

  
  


“Daddy,” Nishinoya said, clinging sleepily to his father's chest. “Azzy wet the bed.”

“I know Yuu,” Daichi said with a yawn, putting his son down before starting to strip the bed. “Can you please get some of the blankets Suga brought. They're in the living room.” Grumbling as he dragged his feet towards the living room, Nishinoya went about his task. Fixing the bed and thanking some form of divine power that he'd kept the plastic sheeting on for just a little while longer, Daichi sighed. Thanking Nishinoya as he returned with a bundle of blankets, he set about making the bed as quick so as to get the sleepy boy back into bed as fast as possible. Pulling the blankets up and tucking the small boy in, Daichi was thankful there was no argument and that he appeared all to happy to head back to bed. Turning on the night light as he heard the bathroom door open, he went to find his friend.

  
  


Meeting Suga half way in the hall, he held the door open as his arms were full of sleeping Asahi. Re-emerging from the darken bedroom, Suga looked about ready to collapse.

“I'm so sorry,” he repeated, glancing over his shoulder for a final time before following Daichi down the hall. “I thought we were over that stage, he's probably just a little shaken. I'm so sorry.” Swinging an arm around his shoulders, Daichi gave him a comforting squeeze.

“It's fine, don't worry about it. These things happen, you said yourself he gets a little funny sometimes.” Sighing and finishing with yawn, Suga rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah I thought something like this might happen.” Forcing a smile as he bumped into the end of the bed and fell flat against the mattress, Suga gave him a tired smile. “Bit of a mood killer eh?” Pulling back the covers and stifling a yawn, Daichi hummed in agreement.

“True that, but never mind. Come to bed, you looked wrecked. He'll be fine for the rest of the night.” Crawling up the bed and slipping under the blankets, Suga made a content noise the moment his head hit the pillow.

“There shouldn't be, he's in a diaper so he'll be fine.” Switching off the light and snuggling down under the covers, Daichi pulled the smaller man closer, spooning him smoothly from behind.

“Thank you for a lovely night.” Craning his head around, Suga managed to placed a small kiss of his lover's cheek.

“Thank _you_ for tonight.”

  
  


 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [THIS IS SO CUTE AND ADORABLE AND I CAN'T FANGIRL ENOUGH. CHECK THIS OUT!](http://www.kyyhky.tumblr.com/post/109222841065/dads-to-the-rescue-seriously-if)  
>  Thank you so much Paloma. She has some amazing art on her blog and y'all should all check it out and give many likes and reblogs.

Checking his phone with a small smile, Daichi opened the message from Suga with relatively clean hands. A picture flashed up on screen seconds later, his boys and Suga's little ones lined up on the sofa, eyes glued no doubt to the TV, juice boxes in hand.

_**I think they like this show** _

Laughing at the accompanying text, Daichi pocketed the phone.  It had been a long week and seeing the small image of domestic bliss brought him strength. Kenma had been down and out for the count much of the week. Flu and cold keeping the young grease monkey in bed and away from the garage. It was nice to get extra work every now and again. But when it was just Ukai and Daichi working the helm, things became quite a bit harder. Which meant more time away from the kids and a greater reliance on Suga. Not that the smaller man seemed to mind at all. He was all too happy to pick the bundle of babes up every couple of days, even going so far as to have dinner ready when Daichi knocked off an extra hard, long shift. 

  
  


It was almost like a dream. The perfect little family arrangement everyone kept trying to push on him. But it was better somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the whole situation just felt right. As if everything was falling into place and things were starting to look up. 

  
  


Wiping his hands down before pressing the screen, the inevitable smudges worked their way across the touch pad as he text back.

  
  


_**Looks good, I'll pick up some dinner tonight. Got all this extra cash to blow. What do you feel like?**_

  
  


Glancing at the clock on the wall, he cringed at the time. It wouldn't be super late dinner tonight. But late enough to make him feel guilty. 

“You can head off soon if you want, I'll finish up here.” Looking beyond his bay and at a near black smudged Ukai, Daichi sighed with relief. 

“You sure? I don't mind staying to make it the hour.” Blowing him off, the faux blonde stuck his head deep in the respirator of a 86 Chevy. 

“Just punch it in to the hour, it's the weekend. Head home to your brats and partner.” 

  
  


Partner had become Daichi's new favourite word. Not that he was too concerned about the logistics of what to call his relationship or his dramatic shift in sexuality. He'd been a little worried in the beginning, but comforted by Suga and his sense of certainty, he felt comfortable with himself. He still liked tits and lady bits and getting off to porn. But he also really liked Suga. 

 

Leaving Ukai to finish the clean down and lock up, Daichi sent off a quick message saying he'd be home early and that dinner was on the way. 

  
  


  
  


Letting himself into Suga's house, hands full of plastic noodle and curry containers, Daichi managed to catch the end of a one sided screaming match that was playing out. 

“No I don't want to.” Groaning as he immediately recognised Nishinoya's angry tone, Daichi opted to listen only and step in if needed. 

“You're going to sick if you don't wash your hands. Everyone else has, it's just you now.” 

“My hands aren't dirty,” the small boy said defiantly. 

“Just to be sure, please wash them.” 

  
  


Passing the trouble playing out in the bathroom, Daichi made a beeline for the kitchen, intent on setting up the table before the argument finished. Unfortunately his eldest caught sight of him as he dashed passed the door. 

“Daddy!” The youngster screamed, spotting an easy distraction, “dinner?” 

“Hands first please Yuu, don't argue back.” His voice dropped a tone, watching his son come skidding out of the bathroom, eyes shining in the hope that he'd been let off the hook. His face lost its gleeful shine in seconds replaced with a deep red frown. 

“But my hands aren't dirty.” Putting down his bags on the kitchen bench and turning with a dark glare, Daichi pointed at the bathroom. 

“Hands, now Yuu.” Taking a deep breath and puffing out his small chest, Nishinoya appeared to be taking the defensive stance. Throwing an apologetic look at Suga as the other man emerged from the bathroom, Daichi strode forward and stared his son down. “Hands, now please.” 

  
  


Stepping aside to let Suga and the trio pass, Daichi took Nishinoya by the arm, ignoring the boy's screams of protest as he tugged him to the bathroom. 

“Keep this up you'll get no dinner or dessert.” His struggles continuing, Nishinoya shook his head. 

“See! Look my hands aren't dirty.” Sighing as he went about his task, Daichi could barely manage any sort of embarrassment as he re-emerged, a squeaky clean Nishinoya trailing sadly behind him.

“Do you have something to say to Suga?” Shuffling his feet from side to side and looking down with red eyes, Nishinoya muttered something close to an apology. Nodding in response, Suga and Daichi shared a quick look before settling in for dinner. 

“I'm really sorry about that.” Spooning noodles into a bowl and pouring a thick sauce over the top, Daichi sighed. “He's probably just a little sleepy. We haven't been home much this week. He just needs some solo time.” 

  
  


Waving him off and digging into his curry, Suga picked through the rich, fiery sauce in search of some tofu. 

“Probably, it's shame there isn't any practice tomorrow, he could probably do to burn off some of that steam.” Agreeing as he slurped his noddles down, Daichi thought about the next day with interest. He'd been so busy at work all week, he hadn't really had any time to spend with the boys. Tomorrow they might go out somewhere nice together, if Ukai didn't call him in at the last minute. 

“Do you want to stay over tonight?” Humming as he licked his lips clean, Daichi picked at his noddles. 

“Probably not tonight, sorry.” Offering him a bite of his noodles and grinning as Suga took the offering with a big smile, Daichi was pleased he wasn't offended. 

“Fair enough.” Watching the silver haired man lick his lips with eager eyes, Daichi felt a flush of warmth run through him. 

“Soon though” he said added, happy to see a similar fire lighting Suga's soft brown eyes. 

 

_Not soon enough though_ he thought with a hunger. If he was applying the principle of acting as if Suga was a woman, he would have taken the next step ages ago, children or not. But it was as if time was working against them, whenever they had a spare moment to themselves something would come up or the kid's would be around. It wasn't such a bad thing, it felt a lot like the building anticipation for Christmas or a birthday. But now with the constant hints and flirting, it was driving him crazy. 

 

Bidding Suga and the boys goodnight, Daichi lingered in a the doorway a little too long, stealing one or two extra kisses before packing the boys up into the car and heading off home. Hinata on one shoulder and Nishinoya bouncing ahead to wait at the door, the tall man almost tripped over the mail laying in the hall, calling for Nishinoya to collect it while he unpacked the car. 

 

Settling Hinata in bed and Nishinoya in front of the TV, Daichi stocked up the pantry before checking his phone and sorting through the mail. The hard card and envelope of a letter caught his eye in seconds and the couple with the fact it was addressed to Nishinoya it had his immediate interest. Sitting down at the kitchen table and turning the envelop over in his hands, he searched for a return address and his heart sunk as he recognised the hand writing. 

 

Kiyoko had always had perfect, neat little hand writing. Reminiscent of all her years spent as student council president and straight A student. The straight A student that got knocked up straight out of high school and shot gun married her way into depression. Rubbing the back of his neck as he thought over the best approach to handle the situation, he gave in and opened the letter seconds later. He just wanted to check over the contents before passing it along to Nishinoya, just in case. Not that Kiyoko would ever say anything untoward, but it had been nearly an entire year since she'd contacted them in any form and this was a bit out of nowhere. 

 

_Happy birthday Yuu,_

 

_ I hope Daddy spoiled you and you're having fun and always smiling,  _

_ Love mummy.  _

 

The gaily designed card was small and almost sterile text made him frown. Nishinoya's birthday wasn't until next month, which raised a set of interesting questions. His ex wife was either somewhere far enough away that she didn't know how reliable the postage system was. And that and she had been in conversation with someone to know their new home address. Folding the envelop closed and pressed it down to reseal it, Daichi sighed. He'd hold on to this until Nishinoya's actual birthday and give it to him then. 

 

It always hurt when Kiyoko made any contact. He hadn't seen it her almost two years and there was still an aching, raw part of him that hurt whenever he thought of her or her name was mentioned or when the boys asked about her. Especially when the boys asked, what could he even say to them? Sorry kids, mummy didn't love you enough to stick around, but don't worry it's not your fault. Instead he usually opted for the casual explanation that mummy was far away. And that was it. In discussion with Suga he'd asked what he told his boys when the same question arose. Suga had just sighed and shrugged. They'd never asked, and he was dreading when they would, because he honestly didn't know. 

 

It was a hard topic and holding the card in hand, Daichi felt exhausted just at the thought. 

“Daddy can I have an ice cream?” Standing in the doorway and rubbing his sleepy eyes, Nishinoya's hair was limp and deflated, indicating it was about time for bed. Hiding the envelop under a pile of bills, Daichi beckoned the small boy to him. 

“You were naughty at Azzy's, remember?” Grumbling as he crossed the room, Nishinoya fell into his father's arms, content to be picked up and cuddled. 

“Yes, but that was at Azzy's.” Smiling at his logic, Daichi held his son close, giving him a tight hug as he pushed aside the ache the stupid letter caused. 

“I love you. You know that right?” Humming as he snuggled against his father's chest, Nishinoya yawned. 

“Volleyball tomorrow?” Shaking his head as he kissed the top of the boy's fluffy crown, Daichi smiled. 

“Not tomorrow.” 

“Can I see Kenma tomorrow?” Getting off the chair with a grunt, Daichi yawned himself, the weight of the week suddenly hitting him. 

“If he's feeling better, we'll see. Maybe we'll go on a picnic.” 

 

Putting the boy in his pyjamas and kissing him tonight, Daichi's heart all but melted as Nishinoya took his hand and refused to let it go until he'd nodded off. He used to do it all throughout his younger years, but had stopped when Hinata came along. Maybe he was more perceptive then Daichi gave him credit for, children were amazing like that. Picking up on the smallest things, completely subconsciously and making the situation a hundred times better. 

 

Falling back into bed, his head swimming, Daichi didn't even bother changing his clothes before struggling under the covers and burying his face into the pillow.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing the [TsukkiYama Fest](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/3274319) challenge for the month of February, thus why I haven't updated in a million years. I am so very very sorry. This was actually a massive chapter that I had to break down into parts because ain't no body got time for that.  
> Also please check out [Lissa's](http://www.ichigomaniac.tumblr.com/post/110280776406/hed-admitted-before-that-the-man-was-attractive) amazing art work. She drew the cutest Suga inspired by this fic and I was in tears about how perfect it was.  
> Much thanks.

The weeks leading up to Nishinoya's birthday was a whirl wind, Daichi all but forgot about Kiyoko's card until two days before the actual event. He was sorting through the final components of his son's birthday present, a trampoline, when he came across the formal card and bitter memories.

“You could just not give it to him.” Sipping his wine with a sour look, Daichi shook his head.

“I can't do that, I'd feel so bad.” Putting the final touches dinner, wine glass in hand, Suga cocked a hip to the side of the kitchen table.

“I understand, but he mightn't like it very much.” _Or he'll like it too much_ , Daichi wanted to add, but decided against it as it sounded too petty. “Or he'll love it and start asking questions.” Scoffing and slightly concerned about his boyfriend's ability to read his mind, Daichi polished off his glass before hopping up and helping Suga serve.

“I'll just give it to him and see what happens. Nine times out of ten he'll just look for money and throw the card away.” Humming as he set the table and called the boys in from outdoors, Suga didn't look convinced.

“Well maybe give it to him after the P.R.E.S.E.N.T.S and the chances of him not caring might be higher.” Unable to keep a straight face at the importance of spelling and the lack of that word in current conversation, Daichi agreed.

“That's the plan, dinner is amazing by the way.” Grinning happily at the compliment, Suga leant across the table and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“You're welcome and don't worry it'll be fine.”

  
  


A light and simple dinner was followed by a practice cake for the main event, just to ensure Nishinoya would not be overwhelmed by the entire affair. Daichi had been cautious this year about giving him a party. The disastrous turn of events last year had ended in tears, a broken table and many unhappy parents. This year however Daichi felt much more at ease with the whole thing, having several kids coming from the volleyball team and the day care just to come around for a small day of games and cake would be fine.

Plus he had back up this year with Suga on hand to help if things turned sour quickly. Pleased by Nishinoya's gleeful but restrained response, Daichi helped hand out plates as Suga and Asahi cut the cake.

“Your kid loves cake.” Leaning over to whisper in Suga's ear, Daichi couldn't help but grin at the gleam in the tall toddler's eye as he stared down his piece of cake in awe, waiting for his father's permission to hook in.

“That he does” Suga agreed, avoiding a sticky handed Kageyama who was offering to feed him a fistful of dessert. “They both do.” Smiling fondly as Hinata stuffed a heavily iced piece in his mouth, Daichi thanked him again for the cake and the dinner. “It's fine,” Suga assured him, wiping icing from his cheek. “Take the peace while you can, it's going to get pretty busy from here on out.”

  
  


Humming as he picked at his own piece of cake, appetite suddenly gone, Daichi felt concerned.

“I think it'll be okay.” Looking up from his toddler clean up, Suga's face was filled with support.

“Of course it will be. Hey.” Pulling Kageyama from his high chair and letting him free as Asahi and Nishinoya made a beeline for Asahi's room and the blanket fort they'd been constructing, Suga rounded on Daichi, pulling him in for a hug. “Do you want to stay over tonight? Just a little calm before the storm?” Licking his lips and tasting the remaining icing with a grin, Daichi had to admit he wasn't sure how calm the night would be. Especially after a couple more glasses of wine.

“Are you sure that's okay? You've already made us dinner and a cake.” Shrugging as he squeezed the taller man's middle tighter, Suga tucked his head under Daichi chin with a sigh.

“It's fine, but if you're really worried about it, you can always make it up to me.”

“Oh?” Looping his arms under the smaller man's waist and rocking them side to side gently, Daichi kissed his hair. “That's not a bad idea.” Pulling back to catch his companion's whiskey coloured eyes, Daichi held his gaze for a long while, letting the intensity of his words sink in. “I'll definitely make it up to you.”

  
  


  
  


Convincing the boy to collapse their blanket fort and ready for bed was a difficult chore. Daichi drew the short straw, leaving Suga to enjoy a quiet shower to wash out the icing and cake stuck in his hair. Kneeling down beside Asahi's bed, book open and story in mid narrative, he paused for a moment, watching as Suga slide silently into the doorway. He looked good. A little flushed from his shower, hair damp and sticking to the back of his neck. He looked soft and relaxed, smiling slightly as he stood to the side and watched them tenderly.

“Daddy, where was the car going?” Having his attention pull back to the story, Daichi finished the tale, happy to see droopy eye lids by the end of the final page. Bidding the boys to lay down and pulling the blankets up to their chins, Daichi run a linger hand over their hair before standing and heading for the door. Switching off the light and closing the door behind them, the couple took a final look in at the smaller babes before making their way to the bedroom.

  
  


“So,” pulling the taller man down into a kiss, his arms linked around his neck, Suga grinned. “Where's my repayment?” Smiling against his lips, Daichi looped his arms around a set of slender hips and heaved the man up and over to the bed.

“Yes sir.” Falling all but on top of the smaller man, Daichi took Suga's lips in a deep, hungry kiss. The time felt right, tonight was the night, the night they took the next step. Even if it was just a night of playing around, experimenting and discovery, Daichi was so ready for it.

“So do you want to..?” Blushing a little, Suga tapped him on the nose. “We don't have to if you don't want to.” Chuckling, his heart and cock pounding with arousal and love, Daichi nodded, waggling his eyebrows.

“Are you kidding? Are you nervous?” Shrugging a little against the bed, Suga struggled to sit up and shed his shirt.

“Not exactly, I'm more worried about you.” Tisking, Daichi could feel the heat of shower still radiating along Suga's skin.

“Don't worry about me, I'm a little too eager maybe.” Laughing airily, as he tugged at the front of his lover's shirt, the silver hair man grinned watching Daichi strip.

  
  


Laying out against the mattress, the pair spooned close, sweet kisses and small noises of pleasure filling the room. Hooking a leg over Suga's and pinning it to the bed, Daichi leant up on his elbow, licking the back of the smaller man's neck as he did. Had he been with a woman, his hand would be between her legs in seconds but for all his bravado, his lack of experience was showing. Sliding his hand around Suga's waist and spanning it across his rib cage and torso, he knew what he wanted to do next, he wanted to dip his hand inside Suga's sweats and...

He blanked a little after that. He knew by instinct he should touch and feel, to take his cock in hand and make him feel really good. But he faltered, biding his time by stealing deep, drugging kisses coupled with gentle teasing and tweaking of his nipples.

“I want to-” Interrupted by a sloppy kiss, Daichi laughed a little before continuing. “I want to touch you.” Rolling his hips and arching his back like a cat, Suga glanced over his shoulder coyly.

“You are touching me.” Sliding a hand down past his slim waist to cup the hot bugle between the shorter man's thighs, Daichi licked his lips.

“I want to touch you like this.” Humming happily, Suga wiggled out of his pants. Laying back he watched the taller man closely.

“You okay?” Laughing a little nervously, Daichi snuggled closer, leaning his chin on Suga's shoulder as he trailed his hand down the smaller man's chest and stopped shy of his pubic bone.

“Are _you_ okay?” Playing with the small patch of silvery hair, Daichi loved the way Suga twisted and arched against him. “Because you seem pretty jittery.”

“If I'm jittery,” Suga assured him. “It's just because I'm a little bit needy.”

“A little?” Daichi teased him, fingers feathering lower and across his heated flesh. “I couldn't tell.”

  
  


Huffing unhappily and pouting at him over his shoulder, Suga's hand jumped to Daichi's wrist, pulling it down and threading his fingers through his.

“More.” He said simply, encircling their hands around his throbbing cock and squeezing tightly. “Okay?”

“Very okay,” Daichi replied, swallowing thickly as he got the feel of the weight and heat in his palm. It was something so very familiar and yet so very different all at the same time. He knew he own cock, knew the way it felt and what felt good, but Suga was different. He couldn't feel the sensation of his hand, the heat or the rub against his shaft. Instead he could feel Suga twitch and shiver, his breathing hitching and heavy. Stroking up and down experimentally and receiving a small moan in response, Daichi untangled their hands, kissing his cheek softly. “Here let me.”

Releasing Suga's hand and feeling it immediately grip his thigh, Daichi took a deep breath, settling his pounding heart and pulsing arousal. Focusing on the heat and length in his hand, he stroked up and down the tender flesh, feeling every little actions reverberate through Suga. Running his fingers up and under the crown, the cry Suga made was barely human.

“Not good?” Daichi wasn't sure, he did it himself and it felt fine but maybe Suga was more sensitive.

“So good.” Rubbing his ass against Daichi still covered cock with moan, Suga bit his lip. “Do it again.”

  
  


Grinning at the praise, Daichi repeated the motion, slightly put out when the smaller man grabbed his wrist and stopped his exploration. “You have calluses.” His brain not functioning at full capacity due to intensive lack of blood, he had Suga repeat the question twice until he followed up the inquiry with an answer.

“Oh, yeah. Bolts are stubborn sometimes.” He'd torn his fingers so often early on in his apprenticeship that calluses had been a welcomed development. Now he didn't even think about it, unless Hinata noticed them and zoned in on the texture with his curiosity and small hands. Suga had noticed it now though and grinned as he licked the length of the finger, paying particular attention to rough spot of hardened skin at the tip.

“It feels good, have you noticed?” Blushing as he thought about his usual masturbation sessions, Daichi shrugged, honestly unsure.

“Not really,” his mind blanking as Suga sucked his finger with a wet lick of his tongue. “Should I keep going?” Humming as he released the digit with a loud pop, Suga licked his lips.

“Oh God yes.” Chuckling softly at his enthusiasm, Daichi repeated the action to provoke the same response. Listening to the breathy moans and feeling his own cock jump at the sound, the tall man turned his face into the shock of Suga's silver hair as he stroked from the base to tip, paying particular attention to rubbing beneath and around the crown. The tip wet with creamy pre cum, Daichi's mouth watered as he felt the thighs beside his hand start to quiver and Suga begin to shake.

“You close?” He whispered, resisting the urge to bite the all too tempting tan line along the small man's shoulder.

  
  


Barely able to manage to throw a sentence together, Suga nodded sharply. His whole body was on fire. It was all good and well to wait and savour the moment, but his body was uncomfortably hot and needy. With Daichi's hand closed tight and slick around his cock, the approaching tingle of orgasm was building to boiling point, especially as small, sharp teeth bit into his shoulder. Unable to stop the cry that escaped his lips as his cock seized, his hand automatically jumped to Daichi's hair as a handhold, gripping hard as rolling waves of pleasure crashed over him.

  
  


Watching the tension in Suga's form rise by the second, Daichi waited for the last minute to give into his desire to bite and did so just as a hand reached out and grabbed his hair. The dull pain at his skull was secondary to the wet, slick coating his hand. Wishing he could see the look of pleasure and relief on his lover's face, Daichi was satisfied with the sound of panting and soft moans.

“Yes.” Struggling to roll over, his leg cramping, lungs burning Suga pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“Pardon?” Struggling to lean up on his elbows, Daichi flexed his wrist, looking around subtly for something to clean up with. Face red, Suga hopped off the bed and dashed into the ensuite, embarrassment getting the better of him. Cleaning up his stomach and hips with an awkward wipe, he tossed the towel to Daichi before joining him on the bed.

“Yes, just yes.” He replied vaguely. Wiping his hands clean, grin plastered on his face, Daichi raised an eyebrow at him.

“It wasn't that good surely.” Eye shining as he learnt in for a kiss, Suga shrugged.

“It's been a while and yes, it was that good.” Emphasising his point with a kiss to each word, Suga sat back on his heels with a grin. “I could so jump you right now.”

  
  


Laughing out loud, Daichi reached out for him, pleased when he came willing to him. “I think you need take these off now.” Hooking his fingers through the loops on Daichi's jeans and tugging none too gently, Suga slid down the bed. Stomach to the mattress, chin on Daichi's thighs, he licked his lips invitingly, his intentions all too obvious...

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Daichi felt his stomach roll, the weight of Suga's head on his legs was warm and provoking. If the smaller man's display before had done anything, it had upped his libido something fierce. His pants felt uncomfortably tight and as he stretched out to peel them off, a sudden wave of shyness washed over him. Not that he had time to worry much about it, because Suga was on him in a second, pinning him to the bed with a big smile.

“Losing your nerve now?” The skin on skin felt so good, so welcome, any concerns he'd had went straight out the window.

“When are you going to stop asking me that?” Leaning up to meet him way half for a kiss, Daichi nipped at his lips. “When I'm cock deep inside you?”

“Ohhh,” licking his lips as they pulled apart, Suga winked at him. “I'll ask then as well.” Blowing him off and laying back, hands behind his head, Daichi grinned at him.

“Ask all your want the answer is going to be the same.” Feeling a hot set of lips at his neck, nipping and suckling over his pulse, Daichi hissed. The sensation was delicious and a little overwhelming. The cooling wet spots across his neck made him shiver as he felt hands on his thighs, spreading them slightly as Suga moved down the bed. There were no words in his inquiry, but as he paused, head lowering over his groin with a smile. Resisting the urge to clamp his legs shut, Daichi licked his lips, catching Suga's eye. “Are you waiting for my written permission?”

  
  


Laughing quietly, the smaller man wasted no time as he took his lover's bouncing cock in hand and licked the tip. Tasting the musk of the pre cum leaking from the slit, Suga moaned out loud, allowing Daichi to hear his enjoyment and eagerness. Licking wet lines up and down the shaft and using his lips to tease and taste the crown, Suga took his time, backing off every now and again to suck the entire length. Feeling Daichi tense and shudder at every touch, the satisfaction of teasing him back fired as those heavy set hips arched off the bed and jumped forward. Unable to resist the urge to thrust forward to seek more wholesome pleasure. Chuckling at the needy sounds coming from the man beneath him, Suga smoothed his hand's down his lover's beautiful thick thighs, trailing up to encircle a hand around the base of Daichi's cock before relaxing his throat and sucking gently.

  
  


Unable to hold back the knee jerk reaction and moan, Daichi lost his breath at the sudden intensity of sensation that broke over him. The feeling of hot, wet heat surrounding his cock after so much teasing had him almost in tears. Hands that had previously been stationary jumped to Suga's downy hair and gripped hard. Harder then he'd meant to as the suction around his cock faulted and was replaced with the lightest grate of teeth. Losing his breath, back arching off the mattress Daichi panted hard.

“I'm sorry, I won't do it again.” Pulling back, lips red and swollen, Suga smiled a little breathless.

“No do it again, harder.” A little surprised, but comforted all at once, Daichi tightened the handhold in the smaller man's hair and tugged lightly. “Yes, like that.” The lust lacing Suga's voice was driving him mad, that and the heat encasing his cock pushing him closer and closer to mindless pleasure.

  
  


Relaxing his throat and successful managing to take Daichi cock deeper beyond his lips, Suga gagged around the length, letting the vibration and feeling echo up and down his lover's body. The incoming tension of orgasm was like the crescendo of a beautifully written overture, or the rev of a perfectly tuned sports car. Primal desire taking over, Daichi couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so out of control, so wild and free. Hands threading through Suga's hair and running them down his cheeks, he cupped the other man's face, feeling the slip and slide of his cock though the soft skin of his throat. Unable to stop his hips from jerking forward and all but fucking his face as his cock burst and pleasure flooded his system.

  
  


Biting the inside of his cheek and trying hard not to scream, Daichi groaned. Releasing Suga's cheeks with a guilty smile on his face, the tall man stared up at the ceiling, panting hard as he felt the bed dip and shift as Suga moved up to him.

“I'm sorry,” he managed, running a hand over his face and wincing at the feeling of sweat. “It's been a while.” Humming as he crawled up the bed, Suga touched a finger to his lips, feeling the tingle and heat under the skin.

“I bet.” Sliding up Daichi's still form, the chill of the room immediately dissipated as the small man covered him in a warm, human form of a blanket. “Good?” Grinning, Daichi's body felt as if it was filled with warm custard, the corners of his version were still a little blurry.

“So good.” Licking his lips, Suga kissed his collarbone softly.

“Did you want to stop here?” Taking a deep breath, his hands moving automatically to rub his lover's back in wide, slow circles, Daichi hummed.

“Not really. Do you want to?” Leaning up to steal a kiss, Suga rolled off his chest, sitting up on his knees and stretching his arms high. Watching the long, lean panes of his chest and torso move so fluidly and strong, Daichi couldn't help but touch. Watching his boyfriend tentatively reach out and stroke a line down his chest to his stomach and over his swelling cock, Suga fell forward on his hands and knees, pushing his hand back.

“I want to keep going, but...” Trying hard not to frown at the _but_ Daichi waited for the other man to finish with baited breath. “I haven't done it in a while. So I'll need a lot of preparation.” His mouth watering a little, Daichi could only nod unsure what to say. He knew what to do in this situation, he'd read up on it, the internet was a hive mind of such knowledge. Going to assure him it was fine, he watched the silver haired man jump into action instead. Reaching across the bed and searching through his bedside table, he pulled out a small container and unscrewed the lid. Sitting back on his heels, he stared Daichi down with an intense gaze. “I want you to watch me, just watch. If you don't like that you see, we can stop.” Moved by his concern, Daichi shook his head.

“I doubt it.” Struggling to sit up, he shuffled back against the headboard, watching as a blushing Suga spread his thighs and dipped his hands into the tub. His eyes closed, Suga reached behind his back, running his sticky, slick fingers down the clef of his ass. He could feel Daichi's eyes on him, studying him, watching him. If he slipped up now the other man would probably run to the hills in seconds. It made been a while and he was a little out of practice but with the intensity of Daichi's gaze spurring him, he relaxed in the moment and enjoyed this for all it was worth.

  
  


He looked beautiful, captured in such a inmate moment, Daichi felt his face burning and his body flush hot and cold as he watched the smaller man hissed and moan, falling forward on all fours. His face close enough to kiss and his body draped elegantly over his.

“Does it hurt?” He said softly, watching the lines of pain deepened on his face. Shaking his head, lip between his teeth, Suga took a shaky breath.

“Not really, just a little uncomfortable.” He looked away and grinned slightly. “Have you ever tried it?” Shaking his head, the taller man gave in to the temptation to touch his lover, running his fingers through his hair and cupping his hot, huffing cheeks tenderly.

“Nope, never. Although,” he paused, unsure how much to give away. “I've done it with a girl before, from behind.” He was blushing stupidly, he could feel it. Even with his boyfriend stretched over out him with his fingers in his ass.

“Well that's comforting.” Laughing humourlessly, Daichi slide forward, taking Suga's bright, red lips in a tender kiss.

“Hardly. Feeling better?” Humming and twisting his fingers gently and jumping at the sensation, Suga nodded.

“Much better.” Licking his lips, he shifted his shoulders, feeling his body grow tired of the position. “Did you want give it a shot?”

  
  


Keeping his face neutral as he thought over the question, Daichi simply hummed. Was Suga asking if _he_ wanted to get 'prepared' or did he want him to help prepare himself or...

“Here.” Sitting back on his heels, Suga winced a little as he paused his play, tugging Daichi to sit up with him. Kissing him deeply, tongues tangling in a passionate game until Suga pushed the jar into the taller man's hands. “Just put it on your fingers.” He must have looked concerned because seconds later the silver haired man smiled lovingly at him. “For me,” he confirmed, almost laughing at the look of relief that crossed his features. “But you should try it, at least once.” Not one to argue, Daichi sat up straighter, running his hands up and down Suga's arms to his shoulders.

“I will, but first, how do I...” He trailed off, a blush running high on his cheeks. Grinning Suga opened the jar for him.

“Just like with a girl.” Rolling his eyes, Daichi kissed him silent before lathering up his fingers with the sticky gel and sliding in even closer. Suga was all but sitting in his lap now, legs spread deliciously so as to show off his toned thighs and erect cock. Licking his lips as he embraced his lover, hands slowly smoothing down his back, Daichi took a deep breath as he a ran a single finger down the valley of Suga's ass. “Scared yet?” Groaning in frustration, the dark haired man kissed him harder, taking his lips in a none to gentle bite.

“I am so sick of that question.” Using his fingers as he was working blind, he managed to find that small sweet spot right between Suga's cheeks. “Do I just...”

“Mmm hmm.” Arching his back as he leant down to suckle and nip at Daichi's neck and over his pulse, Suga couldn't help but grin. “Or do you want me to show you?” Not rising to the tease and focusing on the task at hand, Daichi took a deep breath before probing the soft flesh.

  
  


It was a little like being with a woman, but felt entirely different at the same time. Either way he was tight. Hot, slick, tight and oh so inviting. Twisting his finger and listen to the man in his arms all but purred, Daichi grinned.

“You feel good.” Smiling, Suga flicked his fringe from his eyes, catching the taller man's gaze and he rolled his hips back with a moan.

“ _You_ feel good” the slender man said with emphasis. “I think I'm ready for another now.” Smiling, confidence and arousal running through him, Daichi slipped a second finger passed that tight ring of muscle and was immediately rewarded with a low moan. “Perfect, just like that. I can take more if you want.” Laughing and a little breathless, the dark haired man wasted no time in doing as his lover wished. Twisting and scissoring three fingers deep inside him, he listened closely to the catch and moan of his breath as he arched and sighed. 

  
  


“I think I'm ready now, if you want to.” Hissing as Daichi gently slide a finger free but kept stroking the other two together still inside him, Suga grinned. “Only if you want to.” Growling a little as he pulled all fingers free, Daichi fell back against the mattress, dragging the smaller man down with him.

“Oh you bet I do.” Looking at their position and smiling, he gestured between them. “Is this okay?” Reaching over him and picking up the jar, Suga scooped out a decent amount of the gel. Shuffling back and settling over Daichi's thick thighs, he took the other man's cock in hand, watching him wince as he lubed up his member.

“This is fine. You sure-”

“Finish that question and you're in trouble minster.” Laughing as he gave the taller man's prick a final, lingering rub, Suga knelt up on his knees.

“Do you want a condom?” Pausing for a second, his hands over Suga's hips, Daichi looked almost shocked for a moment.

“Do I need one?” Shaking his head, Suga smiled.

“Not on my end and since I'm led to believe your ex wife was your one and only...”

“I'm clean,” Daichi assured him, blushing slightly. “I did other stuff with other girls though.” He said haughtily, his hands gripping Suga's hips as the man lowered himself down over his cock.

“Oh I don't doubt,” the smaller man rebutted quickly. Stopping as the tip of Daichi's shaft lined up with his hole, he flinched a little as he sunk down on the length, adjusting to the stretch with a small hiss. “And now you're about to do other stuff with a boy.”

  
  


Gritting his teeth, the heat and hold on his cock ten fold what he expected, Daichi took a shaky breath.

“Oh yeah, a really sexy boy, with a cute, little tight ass.” Taking a deep breath as he settled against the intrusion, Suga smiled.

“You're really good at that dirty talking thing.” Rubbing small circles on the other man's hip bones as he felt the walls around his cock pulse and twitch, Daichi shrugged.

“Who knew being blunt could be such a turn on.” Moaning suddenly as Suga rose up on his knees and slowly sat back down, the dark haired man was speechless at the sensation. Had it really been that long? So long that the mere feeling of having such a tight, wet heat around him had him almost begging for more? It was addictive and suddenly his hips didn't want to stay glued to the mattress any longer.

  
  


Arching his back and thrusting up into Suga with a slow and steady motion, Daichi was pleased to see no pain in the other man's face. Only red cheeks and swollen lips. It felt so good, impossibly good and as he repeated the motion, something in his lover's body change. Although he'd be maintaining a soft, limp stance for much of their love making, his shoulders suddenly tensed and his whole body shook as if struck by lightening.

“What? Not good?” Shaking his head, lip caught between his teeth, Suga could feel a thin layer of sweat break out across his skin as the linger flashes of pleasure coursed through him.

“So good, do it again.” Struggling to remember what he'd done exactly, Daichi simply rolled his hips up, feeling Suga take the entire length and sit back down on his thighs with a small moan. “That's perfect.” Blushing at praise, the dark haired man was having trouble keeping his focus, especially as Suga leant down and took his lips in a quick kiss.

“I'm not hurting you?” Maybe he was being silly, but then again Kiyoko had called him big and maybe it was the same for men, especially after since he hadn't done it for a while. But with the look of euphoria plain up his lover's face, Daichi understood there was no need for concern.

“No, a little harder. Oh, just like that, and um...” Sitting up, his back straight and his ass clenching hard around his lover's cock, Suga pointed down slightly to his own neglected member. “I won't need much, you hitting it straight on and it's so good.” Drawing out his vowels as he rose up on his knees again and met Daichi's thrusts with a downward push, the dark haired man reached out seconds later and took his cock in hand.

  
  


God he was hard, tossing his head back against the pillow and letting instinct and desire guide him, Daichi fisted Suga's cock in a tight hold, feeling him buckle and tense at the attention. He was panting now, he could hear it echoing around the room, coupled with the soft slap of skin and Suga's own small moans. Hopefully they wouldn't wake the boys up, explaining the situation now would be all too mortifying. 

“I-I'm going t-to...” Biting his lip and looking far too adorable, Suga struggled to keep from crying out, feeling his cock seize as orgasm rocketed through him. Daichi wasn't far behind. His whole body was building in intensity, growing to an unbearable scale as he felt a thin trickle of drool escape his lips as he thrust a final time, filling Suga up as he threw his head back against the pillow.

  
  


“Not scared.” The dark haired man managed, panting hard. “Not scared, so happy. So good.” Laughing as he tried to un-stick himself from his lover's chest, Suga wiped a hand across Daichi's lips.

“Good, that's what I want to hear.” Sighing, his lungs still burning and body rapidly cooling, the smaller man winced as he tried to sit up. “You want to take a shower?” Glancing down at their sweat and cum stained bodies, Daichi nodded. Helping Suga up and off with a soft hiss, his overly sensitive cock twitched as they dashed to the ensuite, shower running seconds later.

“How do you...” Daichi paused, seeking out the right words without trying to seem vulgar. “Get it out?” Laughing at the face he pulled, Suga faced into the spray, rubbing down his arms and stomach with efficient, hurried motions.

“Gradually,” came his reply, standing awkwardly to the side and letting the water run down his body, he rubbed a hand down his ass. “Kind of.” Blushing a little, but curiosity satisfied none the less, Daichi rinsed out his hair with a final wash before hopping out of the shower and towelling down. Waiting for Suga to emerge, he offered the small man a soft, fluffy towel, wrapping it snugly under his shoulder and helping him dry off.

  
  


“I am so tired, I must be really out of practice.” Laughing a little as they hoped back into bed, damp and naked, Suga immediately curled up beside his boyfriend.

“I think we're both a little out of practice, don't take it to heart.” Leaning to plant a small, soft kiss to his lips, the smaller man grinned. “We have all the time in the world to catch up on some practice.” Grinning like a mad man, but barely able to keep his eyes open, Daichi eased back against the pillow, feeling sleep over take him seconds later, Suga still securely wrapped up in his arms as they nodded off.

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Screaming brats were always so much easier to deal with when trampolines were involved. Standing back to watch as guard while Suga entertained the other parents, Daichi was so pleased with the how the events of the day had transpired. Nishinoya had been full of smiles all morning, even being patient enough to wait until his party to receive his big present. Even then with the excitement of a grand, brand new toy, he, Asahi and all the other little boys and girls had been quiet enough to listen to the rules and all take their shoes off before taking turns on the giant bouncing platform.

“Bounce bounce bounce.” Jumping up and down as he repeated the word, Hinata looked all but put out at being banished from the trampoline. The other boys were a little too rough Daichi had decided and made a point to let Kageyama, Hinata and one of the other kid's little brother have a go once the initial awe factor had worn off.

“You look happy.” Sliding a hand hand along his shoulder and offering him a plate of party treats, Suga was all smiles, playing the gracious host.

“I am happy” Daichi admitted, watching Nishinoya show off one of his nice, new toys and being pleasant enough to share it. “Such an upgrade from last year.”

“Year year year.” Laughing as Hinata grabbed his pants leg and demanded either attention or food, Suga scooped him up easily. 

“Well he's getting a little older now, he was bound to mellow out eventually.” Offering Hinata a small pastry and handing another to Kageyama who was sitting with a ball a little way off, Daichi sighed.

“Yeah, I'm just happier it's sooner rather then later.” He paused, wiping the crumbs from Hinata's shirt to occupy his hands. “I kind of thought I was doing something wrong, you know?” Shaking his head and avoiding Hinata's offering being shoved in his face, Suga smiled.

“Never, you're doing just fine. You're a wonderful dad with two lovely boys and a handsome boyfriend with another two lovely boys. Fact.” Returning his smile and finishing off his plate of food, Daichi felt as if his heart would burst.

“That sounds perfect to me.”

  
  


  
  


Waving his final birthday guest goodbye, Nishinoya looked physically pained to be away from his present any longer.

“Only another half an hour Yuu, then it's bath time, you too Asahi.” Nodding as the pair ran off towards the back corner of the yard, they clambered up on the make shift stairs of milk crates to get to the surface of the trampoline. “Please go inside and relax, I'll finish up here and watch these two.” Standing in the middle of the yard hands full of rubbish ready for the recycle, Suga pulled a face.

“If we both do it now it'll be done twice as quickly, then it's bath and bedtime for all of us.” Glancing quickly over his shoulder at the bouncing boys, he grinned. “Someone is going to sleep well tonight.” Yawning as he folded down the portable table and stacked it to the side, Daichi was inclined to agree.

“Well that'll make two of us.” Looking back to Suga with a big smile, he crossed the yard and gave him a quick hug, kissing him on the cheek as he did. “Go inside and relax. If you can coax the sun and moon to take a bath, I will be forever thankful.” Punching him lightly in the arm as he walked off, Suga shook his head.

“Leave me with the hard job. Don't worry if you hear screaming, I'm not sticking pins in your son. I swear.”

  
  


Laughing as he turned his attention back to the final clean up and watching the boys fanatically get their final bounces in before the fading light stopped the, the noise of the door sliding open behind him had Daichi rolling his eyes.

“If he's being too difficult don't worry about it, we'll have a bath tomorrow-” Pausing mid-sentence, his system all but shutting down, Daichi took a big step backwards.

  
  


His wife still had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen on a human. Both their boys had inherited the dark brown of his gaze, but Kiyoko had such unique blue eyes. Shadowed by her trademark glasses her, hair was maybe a little shorter then the last time he'd seen her, on the night before she'd upped and left them for good.

“You have a guest” Suga said timidly. Standing in the doorway and holding his son, the silver haired man silently beckoned his oldest off the trampoline. “I'll be going now, call me if you need a hand with anything.”

“Wait.” Daichi didn't want him to go. He didn't want to face this alone, not the pain and memories that were already flooding back to him in all too clear techno colour, because standing right there was the cause of all his troubles. But that was being selfish, this was undoubtedly hard for Suga as well. Dating a man with so much baggage, baggage that just randomly walked back into their life on his son's fifth birthday. “I'll call you okay?” Flinching as Nishinoya caught sight of the woman and squeaked in happiness, Daichi took a deep breath, trying hard not too cry. “Thanks.”

  
  


“You're welcome.” Suga said, his face expressionless even as he tugged the protesting Asahi back through the door and out of the house.

“Mum mum mum mum mum. It's my birthday.” Daichi hadn't been sure if Nishinoya would remembered Kiyoko at all. But that morning when he'd passed along her card, the youngster had quite seriously turned to Asahi and explained that his mummy was off doing important things far away and that's why she was never home. But he remembered. Hinata however seemed completely confused, wobbling out of the house and down into the backyard, wandering there everyone had gone with a trembling bottom lip.

Jumping on the distraction, Daichi scooped the babe up and all but hid his face in his son's curly locks, turning his back on his other son as he gushed about his day to his mother.

“He's grown.” Turning briskly and staring down the woman with a frown, Daichi nodded.

“He's five.” He said abruptly, jostling Hinata as he searched for a pacifier.

“I meant Shōyō.” Refusing to blush, Daichi shrugged, fiddling with around with the plastic in his pocket before sticking it in his mouth and cleaning it off for the redhead.

“Yeah, he'll be two in a couple of months.”

“I know.” _Of course she did_ he thought sourly. Hinata's birthday was the anniversary of 'mummy running away.' “Can I help you?”

“It's Yuu's birthday.”

This felt wrong, so very very wrong. It was worse than talking to a complete stranger, it was like talking to a complete stranger who knew things and who had rights. It was all too much to take, especially as Nishinoya took Kiyoko's hand and showed her his newest toy. Not sure whether to be angry or pained, Daichi simply stood in the yard, watching as the sunset and his son reintroduced his mother to their whole life once again.

 

  
  


“So he plays volleyball?” Standing a foot away from Kiyoko as they dried the remaining dishes from the party, Daichi nodded.

“Yeah, but the season's finished.” Tucking her hair back from her eyes as she moved on to a serving platter, Kiyoko nodded.

“He seems to like it.”

“He's good at it” Daichi couldn't even look at her. His eyes remained glued on the bubbly water in front of him. It was bad enough that Nishinoya remembered her and then wanted to show her everything but to invite her for dinner was even worse. He tried to work around but Kiyoko wasn't helping, in fact she seemed set of staying even now after the boys had crashed out she remained.

  
  


He wanted to yell at her. To throw her out and scream and get angry, but he couldn't do it. Maybe if she was loud and hateful as well it would have made it easier. But it was just like before, when she was cold and unmoving, just quiet and soft, but so very unhappy. It was hard to be angry, all it did was make him feel guilty. Like he'd kicked a puppy or crushed a butterfly, it made it so much harder and so much worse.

 

“Is he a cop?” Pulling the plug and frowning, Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down.

“Who?”

“The guy who was here before.” Finishing off her dishes and hanging up the tea towel, she looked around for the kettle. “Tea?” Pointing across the room and thinking over the bizarre nature of the question, his frown deepened.

“No. Why? Are you in trouble?” There was the smallest smile on Kiyoko's lips as she checked the water level and pressed down the button on the kettle.

“No, not at all. Yuu just calls him your partner. I assumed he meant like police.” Unable to stop the blush that flush across his cheeks, Daichi shrugged.

“That's none of your business.” Raising an eyebrow as she searched the cupboard for cups and tea, the bespectacled woman looked completely disinterested. Running a hand through his hair agitated and now slightly pissed off, Daichi approached her slowly. “What are you doing here? How did you even find us?” Pushing her glasses up her nose and focusing on the sorting the tea bags, Kiyoko shrugged.

“I asked your mother and she was happy enough to tell me. I asked Hana first but she said didn't know.” Giving him a pointed look, she spooned a level amount of sugar into each cup. “But that's a wonderful gift she and Kuroo sent Nishinoya, I bet he loves motorbikes.” Taking a deep breath, Daichi grit his teeth, remembering to have words with his mother when this was all over.

“Yes she loves spending time with the boys. Every birthday, Christmas, Easter, New Years.” It was a low blow, but one that got the reaction he was looking for. A slight crack in that steely armour, enough that for a moment his ex wife looked mad.

“I just wanted to check on things.”

“You've checked, go home, goodbye.” Squaring off against him, her jaw tilted up fearlessly Kiyoko didn't budge.

“They're my boys too.”

“No! You gave up any right to those kids the minute you walked out! Do you know how hard its been? What people said?” Shaking his head as a sob caught in his throat, Daichi pushed off the benched and paced around the kitchen. “You have no right. You can't just waltz back in here whenever you feel like it. We have routines you know, schedules! Nishinoya's just settled into a normal pattern at day care and Hinata doesn't need his pacifier during the day. But that's gone now. I hope you're happy because this is just going to be one huge step backwards and for what? So you could feel less guilty about leaving your babies, your children behind to go off and what? Nothing, jack fucking nothing. Go, just go.”

  
  


Turning his back to her, eyes watering, Daichi swallowed his tears as he pointed at the door. “Go, now.” Gripping the kitchen bench, Kiyoko had stood her ground throughout his rant. Not moving a muscle until he'd finished and only doing so to wipe her eyes.

“Do you think it was easy for me?” Her voice shaking, she licked her lips. “Don't you think I got shit for it as well? From my parents, from my friends. You got to play noble heroic dad who stayed behind, I got labelled the bitch.”

“Because you are.” Daichi didn't even care if he was being cruel now, she wanted to say something he'd listen, but the result would still be the same. Flicking her hair from her face, those bright blue eyes blazing, Kiyoko looked ready to burst into tears.

“I got nothing Daichi! You could still go out and do whatever you wanted. Go to college, get drunk, get a job. Nobody expected anything from you. I had to do everything, be everything and if I wasn't I was a failure. That wasn't my plan. I had a plan, until we fucked it up.”

“That fuck up was our children. Are you even listening to yourself? Nobody wanted that from you. I didn't want that from you. I didn't want to go to college, I didn't want to get drunk. I just wanted to be happy. For our family to be happy.”

  
  


The awkward silence breaking over the kitchen was thick enough to cut with a knife. Daichi could feel himself crying. Feel the tears running down his face as he struggled to breath and keep from sobbing.

“I went to college.” Blinking through the sting of tears, Daichi sniffed.

“What?”

“I went to college,” Kiyoko repeated, her face red and eyes raw. “That's where I've been. I got a business degree. In Tokyo.”

“Oh.” Daichi wasn't sure what to say. For the last couple of years he'd imagined her off somewhere exotic, having whirl wind romances with many men and completely neglecting all responsibility. It helped him get through tough nights when he had nothing left but his sons love and bitter hatred for her.

“I'm heading up the new development back in Miyagi.”

“Oh.” That would explain how she had so easily weaselled her way back into talking with his mother.

“And I'd like to see the boys more often.” Nearly biting his tongue, Daichi shook his head, seeing red at her request.

“You can't just seriously expect me to just let you take them.” He was panicking now, he could hear it in his own voice and as his heart pounded in his chest he was already thinking over his escape plan. He knew how this ended, he'd read the magazines in the doctor's waiting rooms. About dads forced to give up their kids and who never got to see them again. It happened all the time, and Kiyoko with her fancy degree and new job would no doubt win a custody battle if it came down to it, which it would.

  
  


“Calm down Daichi, I don't want them full time.” The room was spinning, even with her words the world still span and his head ached. He was far too tried and angry to deal with this right now. She needed to come back in about eighteen years when then boys were old enough to deal with this themselves. “I just want to be able to see them. I've missed so much already. I mean Hinata is so big I didn't even recognise him. I thought your boyfriend's little boy was him.” Holding a hand to his head and managing a deep breathe, Daichi rubbed his temples.

“What do you want like weekends?” Shrugging Kiyoko suddenly looked out of her depth.

“I don't know, maybe? Holidays or something? Anything really, look...” She took a deep breathe, trying to relax. “I don't know how this is going to work. I really don't. But I'd much rather this be on your terms. I don't want to get anyone else involved and I know you don't either.” She sighed. “But I want to see my boys, I want to watch them grow but I don't want to take anything away from you.” Holding up her hands for emphasis and gesture of surrender, Kiyoko picked up her bag before crossing the kitchen. “Just think about it okay? I know you Daichi, you're not unfair. And I understand that I hurt you, really I do. Just think about it okay? I'm still living in Tokyo for the moment, so if you need me, call me on this number.” Leaving a card on the kitchen table as she passed, the dark haired woman looked as if she was going to touch him, but thought better of it. “I'm so happy everything is going so well. I really hope this doesn't mess things up. I don't want to hurt you or the boys. I just want to see them. You've done really well.” Walking passed him and down the hall towards the door, Daichi followed her out, watching her go to her car as he leant in the doorway.

“I suppose neither of us got to do much drinking eh?” Smiling at him from behind the wheel of her respectable Italian import, Kiyoko waved him off, pulling out quickly and speeding off at a seconds notice.

 

Turning back into the house, Daichi rubbed his tired eyes with the heel of his hands. Collapsing back at the table, he pulled the little card across the wood, reading the text on the white background without much care. Pulling out his phone and he tapped through a number and waited as it rung through.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Hearing the soft, gentle tone of Suga's voice, suddenly everything was okay.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Yawning as a foot kicked him in the face, Daichi stretched until his fingers hit the headboard then proceed to removed the offending foot. Thunder storms might seem a romantic, erotic kind of setting, unless you had four kids and three of them hated thunder. Tangled up in a hot little session, listening to the soft patter of rain on the roof overhead, the bright flashes of light had made for a sexy display of naked skin and bodies. Until a particularly loud clap of thunder had woken the sleeping babes in the next room, creating the need for a sudden slumber party.

  
  


Opening his eyes to the soft morning light, Daichi smiled as he brought his arms down around Suga to his left and Nishinoya to his right. Hinata had kind of sprawled across his chest, upside down and wrapped up in a single blanket and what appeared to be Suga's hiking jacket. Ginning, his fingers absent mindedly playing in Suga's hair, he scanned the bed and found the lump that was doubtless Asahi at the end of the bed and Kageyama's dark hair tucked in beside Suga.

“Good morning,” a muffled greeting came from beside him as the smaller man slowly broke into wakefulness. “Big day today.” Hummed as he brushed the fringe from his boyfriend's eyes, Daichi nodded.

“Yeah I suppose it is.” Leaning up on his elbow so as to not disturb the sleeping Kageyama, Suga managed to press a small kiss to Daichi's chin.

“Don't think about it too much, it'll be fine.” Sighing as he watched Hinata squirm awake with a hiccup, Daichi felt his heart melt.

“Yeah, thanks. I'm trying.” Sliding up the bed and straightening a grumbling Kageyama, Suga rolled his head back on Daichi's shoulder, relaxing in the quite moment. “We should get up soon. How long is the drive?” Rocking Hinata as he started to fuss, Daichi untangled his messy curls gently.

“About two hours, you still want to come?”

“Of course.” Pulling the covers up from the end of the bed and waking Asahi in the process, Suga smiled tenderly at his son, pulling him up the bed as he yawned and muttered something about breakfast. Patting his back, Suga was pleased as Asahi returned a sleepy smile. “It should be fine. You want to give her a text? Just to make sure she's prepared and has everything.” Reaching around the brood and grabbing his phone, Daichi sent a quick message through to Kiyoko.

  
  


“I think she'll be fine, she even had the boys pick out colours for their rooms. I'm sure she's thought of everything.” Humming as he combed Asahi's hair with steady fingers, Suga gave him a reassuring look.

“Not a bad idea to check anyway.” Falling silent as he stared at the phone in hand, Daichi gently shook Nishinoya, watching him wake with a snuffle.

“Is this the right thing to do?” Hopping out of bed, Asahi is his arms Suga shrugged.

“Maybe. It's the nice thing to do. Giving her a chance at least. And we're going to be right there if anything goes wrong anyway. Which it won't.” Pitching his phone down the end of bed and following Suga with a sigh, Daichi pulled Hinata up with him.

“I suppose.” Kissing his son on the head and watching him wake up more thoroughly, his whole mood lightened. “You ready for a bath? Bath time?” Sleepy eyes stared back at him, not yet awake enough to realise the intention. Somewhat thankful, he set about running the bath, dashing back and forth with Suga, packing and watching the water level rise.

  
  


“No no no.” Flailing his arms and shaking his head, Hinata looked terrified as his father sat down in the tub taking him along with him. “No! Daddy. No no no.” Rolling his eyes as he settled the squirming child on his knees, Daichi thanked Suga as he handed the redhead a plastic car, keeping him interested for a whole three seconds.

“Yes yes yes Hinata, only for five minutes. Calm down.” Running a shower, hopping inside and ushering the boys in along side him, Suga waved to Kageyama, mockingly scowling as he refused to step inside the shower cubicle.

“I feel like someone is picking up bad habits.” Straining his ears over the sound of running water, Daichi apologised as he rubbed shampoo into Hinata's roots.

“I noticed. If you” he said with emphasis, rinsing out the youngster's hair “didn't fuss so much, he wouldn't think it was such a bad thing.” Scolding Nishinoya as he threw a bar of soap out of the door, Suga ducked quickly out from the spray and snatched up his silent son.

“He'll grow out of it, they both should.” Relaxing back in the quite chaos of steam and heat, Daichi secured Hinata before washing out his own hair and thinking over the plans for the day.

  
  


This weekend had been weeks in the making. He'd called Kiyoko. After much consideration and thought, it hurt him more to ignore her then to talk things over. Suga had been nothing but supportive, he didn't have to be and in truth Daichi had expected him to run a mile. With his ex wife back on the scene, everything could have gone wrong for his new boyfriend. But they'd worked through it together, to a situation Daichi would have never expected.

Kiyoko had behavioured well. Between building her house in Miyagi and relocating, she'd organised various small meetings for them. Nishinoya was always super excited and Hinata had slowly started to smile and recognise her. In the beginning it had been painful, so very painful enough that he could barely stand to see with them together but Suga had made things better. Easing the pain to make him see the brighter side of things. How happy Nishinoya was when his mother came to visit and how Hinata slowly emerged from his shell to follow her around like a lost little duck. Kiyoko was shy at first, two years out of practice and she struggled in the beginning but as always she adapted quickly. On her last visit she'd gone over some plans of a weekend stay over now that her house was finished and freshly painted. Nervously Daichi had agreed, asking Suga about his opinion later and comforted by his response.

  
  


_“Give it a go.”_ Taking his hand and raising it to his lips with a quick kiss, Suga had smiled. _“It's just like the first sleepover. Just trust her and go with it.”_

Agreeing but organising to stay with Kuroo's for the night, just to be close by and on hand, Daichi had written up a list of requirements and sent it across to her awaiting a reply. Pleased that she was happy to abide by the bed times and rules he supplied, together they'd planned for a weekend away.

 

Taking Suga's van, Nishinoya was reluctant to see Asahi go but perked up immediately when he discovered he was going to see his mother.

“But can't Azzy come too?” Sighing as he keyed up a game on the ipad to pass back to the boy, Daichi shook his head.

“Not this time, he's staying with his grandparents for the weekend and you're staying with mummy. That's good isn't it?” Humming as he zoned in on the ipad, Nishinoya glanced at Suga with curious eyes.

“Then why is Suga coming?” Unable to keep from chuckling at the suspicious tone in the toddler's voice, Daichi smiled at him.

“Because he's coming with us to meet Kuroo and Bokuto. So we can all be friends.” Content with the reply, Nishinoya followed up his inquiry with a question about ice cream, which set Hinata off, chanting for sweets.

  
  


“And here I was thinking you wanted me to meet your parents.” Scoffing as he fished around in his bag for some crackers, Daichi struggled not to pull a face.

“No. Not this this.” _Maybe not never_ he thought internally. His parents were lovely and very supportive, but concerning a decision like a such a drastic shift in his sexuality he couldn't anticipate their reaction. “Maybe next time.” Raising an eyebrow, Suga focused on the road with a small click of his tongue.

“Okay, sounds good.” Taking the cracker Daichi offered him and munching in down in seconds, the smaller man rolled his neck and shuffled in his seat. “Do you think they'll like me?” Opening a packet of crackers for Hinata and tossing them into the back seat, Daichi hummed.

“They'd like you, but maybe I need to just... Ease them into it first.” Shaking his head quickly and rephrasing his question, Suga gestured for more crackers.

“Not your parents, but not a bad idea though. I mean your friends.”

“Oh.” Passing him an second open packet, Daichi grinned. “They'll love you. Just ignore any...” He paused, searching for the right words. “Kind of homo remarks.” He blushed thinking about how Bokuto had acted the last time he'd visited. “And I apologise in advance.” Laughing, a big smile on his face, Suga slapped the steering wheel excitedly.

“Oh yes, this'll be fun. Educating some country hicks.” Shaking his head, Daichi checked his phone, reading through Kiyoko most recent message and was comforted by the sound of her confidence.

“Yeah, they should be fine. Okay, everything seems sorted.” Reaching out and patting his knee, Suga munched his snack one handed.

“Of course it is. I bet she's been completely freaking out the last couple of days.” Glancing over his shoulder quickly and grinning, he chuckled softly. “They're going to be so spoiled.” Looking up suddenly, worry etched in his face, Daichi took a shaky breath.

“What if they like it there more?”

“No no no.” Patting his knee fanatically, Suga back peddled quickly. “No, this is just a once in a while thing, she said that herself and the boys will always be excited to see her, for weekends and holidays. But they'll always live with their daddy.”

“Daddy daddy daddy.” Squeaking in the back seat and kicking his legs against the seat in front of him, Hinata copied his words with gusto.

“See?” Giving his knee a final squeeze and putting both hands back on the wheel, Suga sighed happily. “Everything is going to be okay.”

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The house looked new. And big. And with a sicken lurch of his stomach Daichi just wanted to turn the car around and drive straight back home and keep everything on single visits. But that wouldn't be fair and as Kiyoko emerged from the house, smile on her face, he knew he couldn't. That and Suga was driving and he looked very content not to give up his position in the front seat.

“Mummy!” Pulling eagerly at the car door and looking impatiently at his father, Nishinoya looked fit to explode.

“Mum mum mum.” It was Hinata's new word was one he only used when Kiyoko was around which seemed to make her amazingly happy. Daichi had seldom seen that kind of happiness in her for their entire marriage, let alone with one simple word.

“Yes, yes I know, be patient Yuu.” Opening the car door and releasing the pocket rocket full of energy, Daichi leant across the back of the van, unbuckling Hinata as the dark haired woman came up to greet them.

“You made good time.” Pulling Hinata free from his seat and popping out his pacifier, Daichi grinned nervously.

“Yeah well we had a better driver. And a working GSP for once.” Smile on his face as he rolled down the window, but stayed comfortably in the car, Suga waved to Kiyoko, watching her greet Nishinoya with a cuddle and kiss.

“Hey Kiyoko, good to see you again.”

“Sugawara, you're looking well. Staying for the weekend?”

“Yup.” He was completely unconcerned and Daichi had no idea how he did it. The entire thought of having his ex wife and current boyfriend meet sounded like a bad reality television show. But of course both were adult enough to surpass his terrifying expectations.

  
  


He hadn't really wanted them to meet in the first place. Indeed after the encounter at Nishinoya's birthday he'd been so opposed to the idea that he'd refused to even meet them on the same day. Until the afternoon he'd come home from work to both of them both sitting on the front porch, sharing a tea and chatting about the weather. It had been a cold shock of his system, seeing them both there, so cordial and friendly. But his worries had been completely put at ease, especially when Suga confirmed that everything was okay and that he was okay with the situation. In some cases he often believed Kiyoko and Suga got along better than _he_ did with his ex wife.

“Well enjoy yourself. Parents or Kuroo's?” Passing her a collection of bags and the pacifier, Daichi kissed Nishinoya before replying.

“Kuroo.” Understanding lit up her startling blue eyes for a second as Kiyoko nodded slowly. “So there are clothes, bottles, diapers, and extra toys. You have my number and Suga's number and if worse comes to worse call mum, she knows everything as well. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon.” Rolling her eyes slightly, Kiyoko shook her head.

“Relax Daichi, we've going to have a good night.” Taking Hinata and bouncing him with a flurry of happy noises, the bespectacled woman shouldered the bag. “You want to see the house?” Opening his mouth and closing it without a sound, Daichi jumped as Suga's car door opened.

“May I? It looks stunning. The garden should grow out great in a couple of weeks and just look great.” Falling to light, easy chatter, pair went inside, Daichi following and wide eyed the entire time.

  
  


The house was nice. Big, bright and with the soft gold with black highlights framing Nishinoya's room and blue and silver for Hinata the dark haired man had to admit, he started to panic. Everything just looked so nice. Nice, clean and organised, not like the mild but happy mess he'd had back at his place. In this house everything looked in its place, the only thing that didn't was Daichi himself. As if sensing his concern, Suga reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently as they toured the patio and backyard.

“It's lovely here. I wonder how long it'll be until the estate builds up.” Watching the boys inspect their new slide and sandbox play set, Kiyoko thought over the numbers.

“Well we've sold at least an extra sixteen blocks in the last month. So it should be up and the thriving in at least two years.” Humming with interest, Suga peered over the high fence surprised to find little to no neighbours either side.

“Well you'll have some peace and quiet until then I suppose.” Watching her nod politely, Daichi squared his shoulders as he read his ex becoming restless. She always fiddled with her glasses and her hair, twitching and looking around nervous. It was about time for them to leave. But that didn't make it any easier. Pulling Nishinoya into a hug and placing him up high on the top of the slide, Daichi made him promise to behave and to not cause trouble. Doing the same for Hinata, he wondered if there would be any way to prevent the little boy from eating so much sand, only to realise that any attempt would be futile.

Bidding Kiyoko goodbye, she smiled at the both of them, eyes shinning.

“Thank you so much for this. Really, I don't deserve it.”

“Kids deserve all the love in the world. Period.” Suga had spoken for them and Daichi was thankful because he honestly didn't know what to say. And what his boyfriend said was true and it was certainly applicable and worked for the moment. Any other issues that arose they could deal with later, for now, he was happy to see his babies pleased and well loved.

 

“Daichi, can I have a quick word, just quick.” As they had stepped out the door, the dark haired woman had caught his arm quickly. Looking awkwardly to Suga, he was relieved to see the other man smile and wave him off, saying something about warming up the car before leaving to give them some piracy. “So Kuroo's fold out sofa bed eh?” Watching him pulling a face as he tried to pin point her implication, Kiyoko sighed. “Relax, I don't mean anything by it, just...” She took a deep breath. “Your folks don't know about you and him do they?” Blushing slightly, Daichi rubbed the back of his head with a shrug.

“Well, no. Not really.” He mentioned Suga of course, it was hard not to. But 'boyfriend' was so much more different then 'the other dad at daycare'. “Why?” Inhaling quickly through her teeth, Kiyoko looked torn.

“I didn't know. I might have messed up.” Jaw dropping and struggling to keep his temper under control, Daichi took a deep breathe.

“How? What did you say?” Rubbing her temples and looking flustered, she struggled to remember.

“I don't know! I saw them at the supermarket the other day and they were so pleased about the theme park trip and everything and they loved the photos and they were asking about Azzy and who he was. And I said something like 'oh it's Daichi's partner's kids' and they looked really surprised but covered it up pretty quick. I assumed they were just being nice. Like not wanting to mention it around me or something. But I thought they knew.”

“Well they do now,” he hissed. Cracking his knuckles as he logically thought it over. “It'll be fine” He said finally. “They haven't said anything about it, so maybe they forgot or they're waiting for me to mention it.” He paused, looking to her for support. “You know what they're like.” Kiyoko nodded.

“Yeah I just hope I didn't land you in any trouble. Sorry.” Not sure what to say, Daichi just made a vague gesture with his hands.

“They were bound to find out sooner or later. Maybe it's for the best.”

“Yeah,” she didn't sound convinced. Guilt and worry eating at her.

“Don't worry about it.” Patting her on the shoulder, Daichi forced a smile. “It'll be fine. Just focus on tonight. Yuu's been so excited for this all week. So enjoy.” Laughing airily as she stepped back into the house and waved them off, Kiyoko raised a thin eyebrow at him.

“Yeah right. Thanks for that. Have a good evening, I'll see you tomorrow.”

  
  


Heading back to the car with a final wave, Daichi hopped in beside his friend and blew out a heavy sigh.

“My parents might know.”

“Oh, scandalous.” Groaning Daichi punched Suga lightly in the arm.

“I'm serious, although partner could be mean anything. Hell Kiyoko thought it meant you were a cop.” Looking over his shoulder as he pulled out of the driveway, the silver haired man smiled.

“I like that. Or criminals.” Scoffing the taller man thought over directions before pointing towards the next left.

“You are like the least criminal person I know. Good luck with that.” Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he glanced at the dashboard clock and decided it was far to early to be feeling as sleepy as he did. “Maybe I should tell them.”

“Ease them into it.” There was a cautious tone in his voice that made Daichi perk up. “I mean, you can't just go in there all guns blazing and be like mum and dad I'm gay and expect them to be all cool about it.” Glancing at him quickly, Suga looked hopeful for a minute. “Or can you?” Shaking his head as he directed them down the next street, Daichi was inclined to disagree.

“Probably not. And I'm not gay by the way.” Reaching out and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, other hand still to the wheel, Suga nodded.

“Oh I know, but when a man says bisexual, people hear gay. Which is stupid but common. If they're as old fashioned as you're afraid them being, it's going to be the first thing they think.” Sighing as he admitted defeated, Daichi leant into the warmth offered by the hand resting against his neck.

“Yeah, I thought as much. I used to think like that kind of.” He blushed. “Well I mean, I never really thought about it. Just up here on the right.” Pulling into the corner house, two cars already parked skilfully side by side on the front lawn, the couple hopped out with a stretch.

“Well you know better now.” Coming in for a hug, Daichi kissed his lover on the cheek, holding him tight as Suga seemed reluctant to let go. “All for me?”

“All because of you.” Kissing softly, their lips moving in seamlessly unison, Daichi leant his chin on Suga's shoulder as he stared up at the house, not surprised to see Hana waving at them from the window in the kitchen, only to be joined by Bokuto and Kuroo seconds later. “I think we have an audience.” Turning with a smile, pink colouring to his cheeks, Suga cleared his throat before focusing on the faces in the window and waving back.

“That's nice of them, shall we go in?”

“Yup.” Taking his hand and linking their fingers close, they walked in together, side by side.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The night couldn't have gone better. Collapsing back onto the makeshift bed, the springs creaking as Suga crawled in beside him, Daichi's slender companion tested the balance of the mattress before laying down.

“It's been a while since I've slept in one of these.” Rolling over towards him, his head a little fuzzy with cheap wine Daichi smiled.

“Oh yeah? How long.” Humming as he reached out and started unbuttoning the other man's shirt, Suga licked his dry lips.

“Probably university. Ages ago really.” Leaning in for a quick kiss and he peeled the shirt from Daichi's board shoulders, coughing a little. “And ages since I've smoked, do you have any water.” Patting down his jeans to be funny, but hopping up a second later, Daichi waved him off as Suga went to stand up.

“No, it's alright. I'll get it. There's so many pitfalls in this house, like the cat and that really stupid breakfast nook, I'll be back in a minute.” Successful navigating through the labyrinth of mess left over from their pre pub drinks, Daichi returned to find a shirtless Suga sitting happily on the end of the bed.

“Is the bed that bad?” If he was sitting up so awake now it would probably take ages to get to sleep, drunk or not. Then he was going to look like shit when picking up the kids tomorrow and Kiyoko would probably love that.

“No I'm just going to suck your dick.” Passing him the glass of water, Daichi cocked his head to the side, sure he'd misheard.

“What?” Finishing off the glass with a smack of his lips, Suga reached out and wrapped his hands around Daichi's waist, drawing him in closer.

“I said I'm going to suck your dick and also put my fingers in your ass.” Blinking in surprise, the taller man glanced behind him quickly to make sure he'd closed the door completely. Not that it'd be an issue, Kuroo and Hana had practically passed out the moment they'd gotten home. Even their pesky cat had been sleeping on the lounge room sofa when he'd passed.

“A-are you sure?” That was a stupid question, with the big smile and half lidded eyes Suga looked intensely sure.

“Of course. I mean I don't have to if you don't want to-”

“Oh I want to.” Shuffling in closer and squaring his legs in an open stance, Daichi bit his lip as the smaller man nuzzled at the front of his jeans. “I don't know about the ass thing though.” Pouting up at him, Suga's big, brown eyes reflected little light in the dark room, almost making them black.

“We don't have to, but being kind of drunk does help. It will take the edge off, not as uncomfortable.” That sounded be true and earlier in the evening Daichi had cut his hand on a stray piece of glass littering the bar not feeling it until Akaashi had pointed it out to him. Getting patched up quickly, he'd received a free round from the club as well as a kiss to make it better from Suga, which everyone dubbed as cute.

“Well maybe.” He still sounded unsure, but as nimble fingers worked their way under his belt and popped the button on his jeans, his focus shifted elsewhere. God he was hard and in such little time. Suga had such a magnetic affect on him, it was as if the man himself was a pure aphrodisiac. And he was always craving more, like the worst kind of drug. The slide of his jeans coming off his hips had him breaking out in a sweat, the heat of the room increased tenfold as Suga outlined his cock through his underwear with his tongue. “That's so hot. You're so hot.” Looking up, the dim light in the room enough to highlight the grin on Suga's lips, Daichi took a quick breathe, “I mean it.”

“You are.” The other man said with a husky tone. “Strong, powerful and I just want to make you moan.” Emphasising his point with a quick nip to Daichi's exquisite thighs, the sound he made was barely human. Thankful for the amount of alcohol the other couple had consumed, Daichi was confident that he could bellow like a deer in rut and neither of them would wake. The cat probably wouldn't like it though.

“Is this your attempt at dirty talk?” Chuckling as he licked up and down the line of the underwear ridding up the sides of his groin, Suga nodded.

“Yup, not very good am I?”

“You're not bad” Daichi assured him, hand threading through Suga's hair. “Not that you need to, your lips are doing a pretty good job already.” Leaning his cheek against the taller man's thigh, Suga grinned.

“Good. Now shush, let me work.” Kissing the trembling flesh under his lips, Suga went back to teasing the heated length beneath the thin layer of cotton. Feeling Daichi flinch and jerk at his every touch, the silver haired man kept up his onslaught until the man above him moaned. Tucking his fingers under the elastic band of Daichi's underwear, he pulled them down over his hips. Licking his lips as he curled his fingers around the base of the other man's cock, Suga sucked around the crown, lapping up the pearly bead of pre cum with an appreciative moan. “You taste good.”

Lip caught between his teeth, barely keeping his promise to be keep quiet, Daichi struggled not to reply. His body tensed as his cock was teased and tasted by his lover. It felt so good, the soft, tight heat surrounding his shaft was driving him up the wall. His hand fisted in Suga's hair, hard enough to pull the other man's head back, his jaw slack. Daichi had learnt somewhat early on that his boyfriend liked a little rough play. Having his hair pulled, ass slapped and flesh bit caused the smaller man to cum in seconds, now was no exception. With the sting at his scalp radiating through his intoxication to fuel his libido, Suga worked his hand up and down Daichi's cock, his mouth working to suck and lick along the length eagerly.

  
  


Panting, his heart racing and mind foggy, Daichi relied purely on his body to convey his pleasure. Huffing and keeping his volume as low as possible, the dark haired man resisted to the urge to take hold on Suga's face and fuck it thoroughly. To snap his hips back and forth and thrust with all the arousal and heat he was holding in with his words. With Suga backing off at the last minute, the pooling heat of orgasm just tethering on the edge was the greatest tease in the world. It was the breaking point and with the same action repeated, tasting and teased Daichi could take no more.

“Oh god please baby. Just a little more. I really need it.” Maybe it was just the alcohol talking but the words flowed from his lips in a cascade of love, sex and affection. “Please, just a bit more. Just a little bit.” Listening to his boyfriend beg, his words a little slurred and hands tightening in his hair, Suga took as much as of his cock as he could, sucking hard to push through to the final crescendo. Tossing his head back, his mouth watering and eyes crossing, Daichi blew his load, surprised at the last minute as Suga pulled back and opened his mouth wide. The graphic display all but wrecked him, watching his seed shoot from the tip of his cock and into his boyfriend's waiting mouth. It was so lewd and as Suga licked his lips and swallowed hungrily, he almost collapsed backwards. Laying with his back flat on the bed, sprawled out and grinning, the smaller man heaved a heavy sigh.

“Why are you so good at doing that?” Pulling off his jeans and tugging up his underwear, Daichi crawled up the bed, leaning over Suga with a tired smile. “What did I do to deserve you?” Shrugging, the smaller man touched his boyfriend's cheek tenderly.

“Just being dad of the year, coupled with being an amazing boyfriend, good friend and half decent mechanic.” Scoffing a little as he kissed him, Daichi blushed.

“But still a little scared of butt stuff.” Flicking his fringe from his eyes as he accepted another kiss, Suga didn't appeared phased.

“Give it time, or maybe never. I'm not worried. You just might like it.” Smiling as he stretched out along the length of Suga's body, Daichi grinned.

“I might but I think I might like something here a bit more.” Grimacing slightly, Suga pulled a face all of a sudden.

“I'd love to, but I'm struggling a bit here.” Running a hand down to the front of the silver haired man's slacks, Daichi was a little disappointed to find very little action happening down stairs. “Serious case of whiskey dick, I am so sorry.” It was cute to see Suga blush so much and it was made especially cuter as he rolled away, embarrassed as Daichi showered his face with kisses, pulling the blanket up to their waists.

“Next time” he promised. “I am so making you beg.” Laughing as he gave him a final kiss on the cheek, Suga curled up in Daichi's arms, uncomfortable sofa bed not even an issue as they drifted off to sleep together.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Pouring rinsed rice into the rice marker, Daichi pressed the lid down as the hearty smell of coffee filled the room.

“Oh and he even makes real coffee. Oh I like him.” Hana had been doing that all night. Picking up on the slightest things Suga did and praising him upon him had been her favourite thing to do all the previous night.

  
  


_“I'm just so happy for you” she'd whispered consiprationally to Daichi the night before. Leaning on the bar, her firth pint hitting her a little too hard, Hana had been all smiles and hugs. “He's just so cute and totally not what I expected.” Finishing his beer with a sour look, Daichi looked at her curiously._

_“What did you expect?” Blowing out a sigh, her hair flying up as she did, Hana shrugged._

_“I don't know, maybe something more queenly?” Laughing as he pushed his empty glass across the bar, Daichi patted her on the shoulder._

_“Yeah, not so much. Not like the queens and bears that you watch.” Shocked and blushing slightly, Hana had punched him in the arm._

_“I'm going to fucking kill Kuroo for that.”_

  
  


And now even in the morning her reign of compliments continued.

“Yes and he has a name.” Sticking out her tongue as she picked up the cat and gave her a quick cuddle, Hana frowned.

“Yes and it's sweet as sugar. Like the kind I need in my bulk with my coffee.” Laughing as he moved around the stove, passing her the small pot of coffee, Suga searched the cupboards of clean mugs. “Dishwasher” Hana suggested, looking gamely at the hot coffee pot in hand and pondering if it was worth the third degree burns just for the wake up. Pulling mugs from dry washer and nodding to Kuroo as he stumbled out from the shower, Suga leant in close against Daichi, taking up as little space as possible in the small kitchen.

“I'll take one of those and extra sugar please. My god my head is killing me. How many shots did we take last night?”

“Like six,” taking the cup Suga offered with a warm smile, Daichi checked his phone. “Kids are all fine.” Rolling his eyes, the smaller man fluffed up his boyfriend's hair, watching it fall exactly back into place.

“Of course they are. Kiyoko is completely capable.” The awkward silence that filled the room seconds later almost made Suga retract his comment. Almost. “Isn't she?” Rubbing her eyes, Hana's face was a picture of distaste, her accompanying shrug didn't help the matter.

“Look, I'm sure she's changed now but I'll always remembering rocking up at the house after work and just hearing Nishinoya crying and when I barged in all guns blazing, she was just standing there. Staring.” Shuddering, she shook her head. “Nope it was just weird. I know it's a thing that happens and I know it happened to her and I'm sure she got help, but...” Running her fingers through her hair agitated, the woman looked fit to cry. “Like that's you're baby! I mean I get upset when CAT meows too much. It's like a natural instinct and she just doesn't have it.” Humming as they watched Hana brush it off and focus on cutting up vegetables for breakfast, Suga let out a heavy breath.

“I doubt it has anything to do with instinct, situation perhaps. And she's in a better situation now. Wouldn't you agree Daichi?” Nodding his head automatically, the dark haired mechanic tried in vain to push down the image Hana had painted. He'd seen it so many times before. Coming back from work, Nishinoya screaming and Kiyoko completely ignoring him. It hurt and he remembered all of a sudden why he'd had such a lack of trust in her. Staring at his phone, he jumped as Suga touched his back, prompting him to drink up. “They're fine. She's fine. We're fine. Now drink up, I need you nice and sober to help me drive home today. I am so tired.” Comforted by his words and the hand at his stroking back, Daichi agreed, shoving his phone in his pocket before he did something stupid like demanded a phone call or rung them himself.

  
  


  
  


Waving to Kuroo as he frowned and shook a fist at the bright sun from beyond the threshold of the house, Suga chuckled.

“Can you imagine going that hard every weekend? I don't even think I did that during university.” Inclined to agree Daichi fiddled restlessly with the buttons on the radio, doing anything to occupy his hands.

“Do you think it is an instinct thing? Kiyoko I mean?” Shaking his head without a moments thought, Suga glanced quickly at him before focusing on the road.

“Not at all. I don't believe in 'maternal instinct.' People have used that argument in the past on me. Oh you can't rise kids because men have no maternal instinct. Bullshit. It's not something you're born with, it's your situation, how you live, what you do with your life, how you were raised. Not some pre determined biological phenomenon.” Somewhat surprised by the outburst, Daichi could only nod.

“You make a good point.” Nodding sharply as he turned the corner and made his way back through the new estate, Suga sighed.

“Sorry, it's just something I'm passionate about.” Touching his cheek tenderly, the taller man smiled.

“Don't be sorry, I like seeing you so fired up.” Leaning into his touch, eyes still on the road, the silver haired man almost purred.

“Thank you.”

  
  


  
  


Picking up the boys with lots of smiles and a hug, Daichi felt very concerned as Nishinoya was remarkably quiet for the whole ride home.

“You feeling okay buddy?” Glancing over his shoulder as the evening got darker, Suga shared a glance with Daichi. “Feeling sick?” Shaking his head slowly, Nishinoya looked out the window, ipad and toys sadly neglected. Hinata had already crashed out, napping with his dummy slipping from his slack lips with each bounce of the road. “Does he usually get carsick?” Watching the boy closely in the review mirror, Daichi shrugged.

“Not usually. But his routine changed so maybe he's not dealing with it well.” Humming, Suga indicated to the side, pulling over for Daichi to hop out and slip into the back seat next to his son.

  
  


“Tummy ache?” Pulling loosely on the side belt around the toddler's middle and rubbing his son's stomach, Daichi was surprised when he was pushed away.

“No.” Frowning, Daichi pressed him a little harder, combing his limp hair softly.

“You want to watch a movie?” Looking at the ipad but making no attempt to grab it, Nishinoya again rejected the idea.

“No.” Letting the issue fall quiet for a time, Daichi was surprised when small hands grabbed his and held tight. “Why don't we live with mummy?”

His stomach sank and for a moment, he was worried _he_ might be sick. This was what he was worried about, the great fear of this weekend and his entire life. And he had nothing prepared. Jack fucking nothing.

“Well,” Daichi started slowly. “Mummy lives so far away and daddy has to work and you have daycare.” The frown on his little feature would have been endearing at another time but now it was just too hard to deal with.

“But if you got a job in Magi, then we could live with mummy.” Daichi was sweating and his mouth was watering, the nauseous feeling in his stomach growing by the second.

“But what about volleyball and all your friends at daycare? What about Azzy?”

“Oh Azzy can come to.” Nodding, Nishinoya yawned. “Suga and Azzy and Kageyama can all live with us and mummy.” When Daichi would think about it later, this would humorous, an all too simple solution from the mouths of babes.

“We can't do that champ. But we can still go visit mummy, like on the weekends. Did you like the weekend?” Nodding, Nishinoya looked sad for a moment.

“Yeah but I want you to be there and Azzy and Suga. It's better then. Plus mummy doesn't have an xbox.” Hearing a chuckle come from the front seat, Daichi couldn't help but crack a smile.

“Well we can take the xbox next time okay? I'm sure mummy would love to learn how to play. I don't think she's ever played a video game before.”

  
  


With the crisis averted, the rest of the trip was spent in mostly silence, the radio playing softly to take out the negative noise. Getting dropped off at home, Daichi asked Suga if they wanted to share pick up duties tomorrow.

“Maybe some alone time is what's needed at the moment.” Worry crossed Daichi's face as his mind immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

“Oh you mean with the boys.” Daichi said finally, the concern that Nishinoya's words had finally pushed Suga away hanging in the air. Needlessly it would seem as Suga smiled.

“Of course. I had a great time. Thank you for taking me.”

“Thank you for coming and for everything.” Leaning in for a kiss, Suga's eyes shone as they parted. Waving goodbye but with a sleepy Hinata fussing from being out in the cold, Daichi retreated quickly inside, feeling blessed for having such an amazing and understanding partner.

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Spending the Monday afternoon happy and smiling with the boys, Daichi felt the most relaxed he had been since Nishinoya had asked his all too innocent question. It had been a quiet afternoon at home, consisting of naps, leftovers for dinner, walks to the park and no washing up. Settling down in front of the TV for a movie and some popcorn, Daichi jumped as his phone started buzzing in his pocket.

“Kenma?” Nishinoya asked hopefully, jumping up and down on the sofa beside him. Checking the caller ID and shaking his head, Daichi shushed him as he picked up the call.

“Hey mum, how are you?”

“Grandma!” Yelling through the phone, Nishinoya tugged at his arm, eager to speak with his grandparent. Detaching the squirming toddler, Daichi put a finger to his lips to shush him again.

“Sorry Yuu is all hyper, too much sugar.”

“So it sounds.” Came the soft reply. Clearing his throat, Daichi looked at the time on the DVD player and tried to figure out the nature of his mother's call. She usually called on a Wednesday afternoon, just after his father got back from fishing and she had all the gossip for the week to share with him. “Is everything okay down there with you?”

  
  


Leaving the living room and a loud Nishinoya, Daichi stashed himself away in the kitchen.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Got a bit of extra work over the last week so that's a plus-”

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?” Flushing hot and cold at his mother's sudden, blunt question, Daichi struggled to think on his feet.

“Ah yeah.” That was lame, so very lame and he doubted she'd just leave it at that. More likely she'd get offended at being left so out of the loop.

“And you didn't tell us?” That was a loaded question and one he so didn't want to answer, especially not over the phone.

“I just wasn't sure yet.” It sounded good and would maybe make her feel less uninvolved.

“Well that's wonderful. Kiyoko mentioned something about it the other day, but I wasn't sure if she was okay with everything.” There was a pregnant pause in the conversation. If Daichi had been a sour mood and in much less of an awkward situation, he may have had words about his mother speaking so freely with his ex wife. But it was a small town and they had quite a lot of history together, so he couldn't really blame her. “Well go on. Don't go singing her praises or anything.” Realising her pause had been his opportunity for an explanation, Daichi cleared his throat before continuing.

“Oh yeah, they're lovely. Good education, good job, nice house-”

“And kids?” his mother asked eagerly. “From the photos yes? The little boy with the long hair. How many does she have?” He should have corrected her, turned that her into a him, but she sounded so happy and she was happy for him, so it was hard to risk taking that away now.

“Two. Two boys. Both around the kids age.”

“Oh that's lovely, have you been together long?” Biting his lip as he counted down the months, Daichi winced a little.

“Almost six months.”

“Why'd you wait so long to tell us!?” Okay, now she sounded pissed. His mother wasn't a scary woman, she usually so well tempered and sweet, but he knew this would hurt her and so he expected nothing less.

“Well it's a little complicated.”

“Why?” She sounded indignant now. “Is the father still in the picture causing trouble?” It was a logical assumption and one that was a little difficult to work around. Now was not a good time, now may never be a good time. But this was a good opening in the conversation to slip in the bomb shell.

“Not quite. Suga-”

“Oh Suga! What a beautiful name.” Thinking about to his friend's reaction and their immediate conclusion about strippers, Daichi begged to differ.

“No, no mum Kōshi. Kōshi Sugawara, he's a man.”

  
  


Silence.

  
  


Complete and utter silence, the only sound he could hear was the fuzzy noise of a TV. Probably his father watching in the living room while his mother sat in the kitchen.

“I'm sorry. I think I'm a little confused love.” Rubbing his eyes as he hopped up on the kitchen table and began to pace, Daichi shook his head, phone still glued to his ear.

“No, no you heard right. Suga is a man. I've been dating a man for six months.” He paused, not sure what else to add. “And he's has a great education and an awesome job and a beautiful house and two gorgeous boys and he coaches volleyball and makes really nice cakes and the boys really like him.” Taking a deep breath, he waited eagerly for his mother's reply.

“This is because of Kiyoko? Because not all women are like that sweetheart.”

“No, no I know, I still like girls but I also like Suga.” He was coming up with all the lame excuses tonight. He was way out of practice when it came to trying to convince his mother or even lying to her for that matter.

“Is he the guy from daycare? With the little mole on his cheek?” Smiling fondly at the little detail she had picked up on, Daichi confirmed it for her.

“Yup, that's him.” More silence, it was a lot to take it and he wasn't sure how well she was going to react but it was much better then just rocking up yesterday afternoon with Suga on his arm.

“Are you sure?” It was whisper, maybe just above a whisper, but it was quiet and intense all the same.

“I am so sure. He makes me so happy, he makes the boys happy and I make him happy. We just work.” There was a sigh from the other end of the phone, followed by the sound of a clearing throat.

“Okay, so...” she paused, trying again. “So when will we get to meet him?” She struggled over the _him_ , but to her merit managed to get it out.

“You'd like to meet him?” He must have sounded surprised because his mother gave a short laugh.

“Of course. And his little boys.” His jaw dropping but recovering quickly Daichi smiled.

“Yeah, that sounds great, maybe the next time we go see Kiyoko we'll stop by?”

“Sounds good, but calls us before hand. Just so we can-” she paused, speaking away from the phone. “Just so we can prepare. Is that okay?” Hopping back up on the back and swinging his legs off the edge, there was a big smile on Daichi's face as he agreed.

“That sounds fine. Thank you.”

“That's okay sweetheart, we just want you and the boys to be happy. Here's your father. I love you and pass my love along to boys.” Swapping hands as he siked himself up for this conversation, Daichi sent his love back and waited with baited breath.

“So do you take it in the ass or fuck it in the ass?” Letting out a howl of laughter at his father's blunt and not so subtle question, Daichi gasped for breathe, managing to get a reply out seconds later.

“I, um... I fuck it?”

“Good.” The click of the phone hanging up signalled the end of the conversation and the continuation of Daichi's laughing fit.

  
  


  
  


 

Wiping down his hands and slamming the hood of his latest project down, Daichi searched out Ukai in the jumble of the garage. The ominous ' _find me for a chat_ ' his boss had shouted out at him before had been eating at him all afternoon and now the time had come. Slipping into the office, the dark haired man knocked as he opened the door, finding his older companion just ending a phone call and sitting behind the desk.

“Hey, come in.” Feeling the tightness in his chest intensify, Daichi took a seat in the uncomfortable client chairs they had set up around the room. “Don't look so worried.” Ukai said. “I'm not going to eat you.” Letting out an audible sigh of relief, Daichi immediately relaxed, stretching over the back of the chair as he did. “But I am firing you.”

“What?” Almost dislocating his shoulder as he sat up, Daichi was shocked. “Why?” Holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender, Ukai tried to settle him.

“Relax okay. I'm sorry it's not my fault. Kenma is coming up on the end of his apprenticeship and I need to bump him up from part time. I don't want to, but I have to.” Shaking his head, his throat tight, the dark haired man ran a hand over his eyes.

“But can't I keep the weekends yeah? Give him the five day week, I only need two days.” That was a lie, but he wanted to keep this job, even just the smallest hours he could in the mean time before finding another job.

“I need those hours. I'm sorry man I'll write you up a really good reference and you'll have two weeks to find something.” Ukai sounded honestly conflicted. “I wish I could do something more, I really wish I could.” Sighing Daichi flopped forward in his chair, head beginning to ache. This was the last thing he needed. With all the good luck he'd been having lately of course something was bound to go wrong. But this was not what he needed, he would have rather the car break down or the roof start to leak. Not loose his one and only source of income. Ukai was being nice about it, giving him at least two weeks notice. Some of the previous jobs he'd worked had just booted his ass on the spot and been done with it.

  
  


Thanking him for the consideration, Daichi took his time heading back to Suga's, looping around some of the highways in order to think over his plans for the future. It was hard, but he'd managed. He had before. Coming in the front door with a small knock, Daichi was quickly set upon but a clambering duo of painted faced monsters.

“I'm a tiger” Nishinoya screamed at the top of his lungs. Grabbing onto his father's leg, he jumped up and down. “Azzy is a lizard.” Laughing, his mood immediately brightened Daichi walked down the hall, followed by the tiny monsters.

“It was face painting day at daycare today. Some parents freaked out and it was hilarious.” Suga had Hinata in a high chair, feeding him the final scoops of dinner. Hinata had undergone a make over as well. His face matching his bright orange hair, with dark stripes lining down his nose and chin. “Hinata is a baby tiger, but I'm a tiger tiger.” Chuckling at Nishinoya's observation, Daichi leaned in for a quick kiss from his boyfriend before fluffing his son's hair.

“Not so good news today.” Looking up from his spooning duties, worry lighting his bright, brown eyes, Suga waited patiently for him to continue. “Fired.” Daichi said simply, sitting down beside him and smiling at Kageyama who had taken refuge from Nishinoya and Asahi's noise under his father's chair. “Kenma needs my hours so I'm gone.”

“Ah shit.” Suga said before catching himself and apologising with little ears around. “That's a shame, good on Kenma but dammit. How long have you got?”

“Two weeks” blowing out a heavy breathe and suddenly feeling uncomfortably sleepy, Daichi stared aimlessly off into space. “So I just need to find something by then.”

“Oh you'll be fine.” Suga said cheerfully, finishing Hinata's dinner with a final wipe of the babe's chin. “There'll be something around.”

“I hope so.” Leaning his head on his folded arms and stretching out along the table top, Daichi followed his boyfriend around the kitchen with his eyes. “It still sucks.” Coming back to rub his hands up and down the taller man's broad back, massaging lightly as he hit his shoulders, Suga leant over and kissed Daichi's ear.

“This might be a good thing actually.” Arching under his touch with a hum, Daichi slowly sat up, reaching behind him to pull Suga close.

“How?” Running a hand down the other man's front and giving him a hug from behind, Suga bent over his shoulder, kissing his cheek.

“Well your lease is up soon yeah? For the house?” Raising an eyebrow, Daichi nodded.

“Yeah at the start of next month. You have something to say?” Humming as he moved around the table and pulled up a chair, Suga smiled at him.

“I was thinking of selling up and moving to somewhere a little bigger you know? Somewhere I can set up a probably little volleyball net in the backyard, maybe get a dog. Just space and...” He blushed slightly, “I mean maybe, if you wanted to you could move in as well. Maybe.” Looking down then back up with a nervous grin, Suga shrugged. “Only if you wanted to.”

  
  


Daichi's heart felt fit to explode. He was so cute, impossibly cute and his offer was so amazing tempting and considerate.

“You want to move in together? Even with the brats?” Looking at the orange faced little one in question, Daichi felt his heart jump to his throat.

“Of course.” Luring Kageyama out from under his chair, Suga pulled him into a cuddle, hiding behind his hair. “I mean if you want to.” Gob smack, his whole outlook completely shifting, Daichi smiled.

“Yes. Oh God yes. It sounds amazing, perfect.” Grinning widely, Suga leant across the space between them, kissing him on the cheek with a loud smack of his lips.

“I was hoping for that reaction, I may have cried otherwise.” His face aching with a wide smile, the taller man laughed breathlessly. Jobless or not as long as he was focusing on the future, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Mari](http://www.duhkstroiduh.co.vu/) who has been sending me such lovely messages with helpful critics and comments. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter and I hope you have enjoyed! Much thanks for reading, for all the lovely comments and reviews and just the amazing support. (♥ω♥*) Thank you so much.

Searching through the columns of the paper with little luck, Daichi sighed.

“Nothing?” Shaking his head, the dark haired man rubbed his tired eyes.

“Not really, unless I want to start labouring again.” He'd done it before, while getting back on his feet after Kiyoko's abandonment. Pushing an open laptop across to him, tab open with a job search bar on screen, Suga bobbed him on the nose.

“Well keep your head up. Something will come up.” Glancing at the computer screen and stretching in his seat, Daichi questioned Suga's own searching skills, wondering about the house. Pouring a cup of coffee, Suga squeezed in beside him, looping an arm around his shoulders and bringing their chairs closer together.

  
  


“I made some developments.” He said watching his boyfriend key up their location and the job description he desired. “Hey have you thought about finding somewhere closer to home?” Sighing, Daichi nicked a sip of his boyfriend's coffee.

“I'm trying.” Humming, Suga hovered over the location bar of the job site.

“No I mean, about your home. In Miyagi.” Narrowing his eyes and frowning, Daichi was sceptical.

“I could always go back and work with Takeda and Tanaka at their garage.” He'd worked through his apprenticeship with the father and son duo during his final years of highschool and the first couple of years of his young marriage. Even when he'd left his short sighted mentor, the offer of a job had always been open for him. “Why?” It seemed strange that his boyfriend should take such an interest in the small town and his opportunities to get a job.

  
  


Shrugging, Suga wrapped his hands around the coffee cup, enjoying the warmth on his palms.

“Well I like it. The small town feel and the new estate and I mean I can up and leave and take my job with me anywhere.” His cheeks flushed, a little red and embarrassed he pushed on. “Would you ever think of moving back?” Rubbing his eyes, Daichi rolled his neck side to side, delaying his answer.

“Maybe.” There were too many factors to consider, his parents, Kiyoko and the possibility of a new job. The boys liked it there but it was a sure different change of scenery. What if Suga hated it and they fought about it and they broke up because of it. It was all too much of a risk. “Have you ever lived in small town before? You might hate it.”

“It won't be a small town for much longer.” Tugging over the laptop and pulling up the website for the new estate Suga pointed out a section on new housing and development. “As Kiyoko was saying with the rate everything is selling there'll be a new supermarket in the city centre and lots of new little shops. And the school is really good and they're building a new highschool.” Amazed as the smaller man rattled off a list of other reasons, Daichi couldn't help but smile.

“Wow, you've done a lot of research about this. You're really serious huh?” Shrugging a little and looking flustered, Suga picked up his empty cup and went to the sink to buy himself some time.

“Yeah, I just...” He paused, rinsing out the mug. “I've never met anyone I'd really wanted to share my life with not like this.” He cleared his throat, turning to look Daichi in the eye. “Just the thought of owning a house, somewhere small and peaceful, with you and the kids...” He made another frustrated noise. “I'm not saying this right.”

  
  


Except he was and every word hit home for Daichi. It was like Suga was reading his mind and drawing out his deepest, most secret desires.

“No, it's perfect.” Smiling and looking down, Suga ran his hands along the steel of the basin.

“You sure? You're not just saying that?” Getting up, cup in hand Daichi ditched the mug before pulling the silver haired man into hug.

“No, absolutely not. If you really want to make a go of this, I'll do it. I'll support you hundred percent and do everything I can.” Snuggling into his shoulder, Suga kissed Daichi's chin, hands sliding up his back and embracing him tighter.

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

 

  
  


There was something that should have been so very wrong about his ex wife designing his future house.

“Do you want an extra spare room or a study?” Humming as he tapped his pencil on the blueprints before him, Suga flipped the wide set of pages towards him.

“I think another spare room, we can stick a desk in there and call it a study if we need to.” Taking a swing from his beer and offering Kiyoko some more wine, Suga gave a sharp nod.

“Good, sounds fine. Now did you have the time to look over those colours and tile designs.” Checking his phone, Daichi blew off any further question, happy to leave any decision to Suga.

“Daddy, I want an icy pole.” Turning his attention to Nishinoya and Asahi, Daichi knelt and picked the boys up on his shoulders.

“I'm going to go feed these little ones. Do you want something?”

“Chips,” Suga said absent-mindedly, tracing his finger along the deep black line of the house deign. Shaking her head, Kiyoko's phone buzzed, taking her attention away from the plans.

  
  


Having Nishinoya pull open the top box freezer and Asahi crawl in to revive the frozen treats, Daichi offered to open the tricky packets before binning them.

“Ah, what do you say?” Icy pole in mouth, Nishinoya licked the sweet treat eagerly.

“Thank you daddy.”

“Thank you daddy.” Asahi repeated, then paused with a blush. Running off into the backyard full of giggles and laughter, Daichi open an icy pole himself, sitting back down at the table to listen to the end of his ex and his boyfriend's conversation.

“I say do it, you only live once.” Sucking down the icy pole, the taller man looked questioningly at his boyfriend.

“Do what once?” The look that crossed between other two at the table had his stomach twisting uncomfortably. “What?” He pushed further, looking worried.

“Nothing to do with us or the house my love, it's Kiyoko's business.” Looking closely at his ex wife and noting the odd restlessness in her hands, Daichi shook his head.

“Kiyoko's business that _you_ know about.”

“That I was consulted about,” Suga corrected him quickly. “Nothing too major.”

“I'm seeing someone,” the dark haired woman cut in quickly. “That's all, it's no big deal.” Humming, Daichi finished the end of his icy pole with a loud suck.

“Is he going to be around the kids?” Shrugging, Kiyoko pushed her hair behind her ears, looking unsure.

“I don't know, maybe.” Daichi opened his mouth, preparing to be monstrously unfair and rain on her parade but decided against it when Suga glared at him from across the table.

“Okay, well maybe we can meet him if he's going to be around the kids and stuff.” Chewing on the wooden stick and licking the sugar from his lips, Daichi ignored the icky feeling in his gut.

“That sounds reasonable.” Rolling up the blueprints and smiling, Kiyoko stood with a sigh. “Well I'll send all these through to the company, but I think you're all set. There are three similar designs on plan so we'll just re work those two extra rooms and it'll be fine.” Giving her a final wave as Suga walked her to the door, Daichi binned his stick and went to check on the younger boys, finding them engaged in play. Cars and train a mess all over the room with Hinata making a barrage of zooming noises.

  
  


Smiling as Suga joined him in the doorway, Daichi nudged his shoulder.

“I was a bit of a bastard back there wasn't I?”

“A bit?” Scowling at him, the smaller man tisked. “I would hate to get on your bad side.” Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, Daichi nodded.

“Yeah, I know. It's just a little strange you know?” Humming as he turned and pulled his boyfriend down the hall, Suga collapsed against the sofa.

“A little, but it's a good thing. She's moving on, you've moved on. It's for the best.” Falling in beside him, the dark haired man knew he was right. He was just being petty and it wasn't fair.

“Yeah I know.” Falling into silence as Suga flipped on the television, Daichi smiled a little, leaning over to catch Suga's lips in a quick kiss. “Asahi called me daddy before.” It was an odd confession but a positive one and one bound to make his lover laugh.

“Oh yeah? That's cute.” Suga paused, thinking for a moment. “And that is going to get confusing so fast.” Laughing as he rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder, Daichi took his hand and squeezed gently.

“It was super cute. And I'll try to be nicer.” Raising the hand to his lips, he kissed it softly.

“Thank you. That's all I ask.”

  
  


**Three Months Later**

Final shifts, moving boxes and driving the two hours to Magi made for a hard start to the weekend. Suga had already had a walk through of the house, taking the boys with him on Thursday night for a camp out in the new place on air mattress. Packing up the house had been a lonely process, there were many good memories made in this house. The first years of Hinata's life had been spent here and although it was small and kind of crummy, it had been home for a long time. Before heading off on the highway, Daichi had stopped by the supermarket to pick up the final few groceries for the indoor house warming picnic. It was hard to see his bank account at such a low level, in hadn't been like that for years, not since he'd first moved. All his savings and any spare cash had been put into the down deposit. Suga had spent more of course, but with his house on the market it had sold within a week.

Munching down a power bar and focusing on the road Daichi's mind raced as he thought over the situation. What if something went wrong? All his money was wrapped up in this place and as happy as he was with Suga, if things turned sour he'd really be out in the cold. _But it had happened before_ he reminded himself, and he'd gotten over it. But this time would be different. Suga was perfect, beautiful and cheerful, a wonderful father and a good person, they would be fine.

He thought about stopping by his parents before going to the new place but realised he was only stalling. He could see them tomorrow, the next day, next week and it wouldn't make a difference, once again he was just down the road. Driving down the winding roads of the fresh new estate, Daichi counted down the houses before finding the street name and number. Number one, Karasuno street. It looked better than the grainy photo Suga had sent him the afternoon before. Big and new with a little path up to the front door and freshly laid fast growing grass lawns. Hopping out of the car, bags on his arm, Daichi almost knocked on the door. But this was his home now, their home and as he walked over the threshold he was set upon by a crowd of little ones.

“Daddy daddy daddy Kaga says words.” Passing Nishinoya a bag and smiling at Hinata, Daichi's whole face lit up as he gazed around the small foyer, his eyes falling on a beaming Suga.

“Words?” He said eagerly, passing him a bag and kicking off his shoes.

“Dada. At twenty months and six days.” Pulling him into a hug, Daichi kissed him quick, arms holding tight around Suga's middle.

“That's amazing. Well done little one.” Smiling down at the dark haired little toddler, Daichi touched his head with a tender hand. “Well done.” Receiving another kiss from his boyfriend flushed and flustered, Suga grinned.

“Hi, honey. Welcome home”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this all done and dusted I am looking for more fic ideas! So please please please if you have any ideas or prompts for long fanfics I would love love love them. My tumblr is [here](http://www.blushingninja.tumblr.com) and the ask box is always open or just leave a comment. Doesn't have to be DaiSuga I'm always happy to write anything for HQ!!, Daiya no Ace, Yowamushi Pedal or Kuroko no Basuke. Thank you!


End file.
